Total Drama Heroes
by Blazing T-Rex
Summary: All across the world, average people like you and me, discover abilities beyond the scope of the average human. They must now band together, and stop the explosion! Rated for violence, suggestive themes, drug use, and language. WARNING: OOC-OSITY!
1. Genesis

A/N: The time has finally come! Total Drama Heroes begins now!

OC's: Gary Grayson (mine)

Rex Blazeman (mine)

Coco Daman (cocodaman5454)

Alex Langston (Vesren at TV dot com)

CHAPTER 1: GENESIS

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BUILDING ROOFTOP – DAY

Trent stood at the edge of the building. As he looked down upon the people of New York, everything else just seemed so insignificant. He looked about to see what was at eye level, and saw nothing of any real importance. He spread his arms out, taking one last look below him. He leaned forward and began to plummet down to earth. But he then swept right back up, floating in mid-air. He began to soar upward towards the sky. He was flying, honest to goodness flying.

Or so he thought…

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE – DAY

"Hey Trent, how's my dad doing?"

Trent's eyes snapped open. His dream of flying was just that, nothing more than a dream of what he wished he could do. He had had that dream before, wishing, hoping, that one day it would come true. A lot of his dreams did.

But he was not living one of them. He was a male nurse, taking care of a sick patient. A Mr. Collins, and the person talking to him was Mr. Collins's daughter, Izzy Collins.

"Sorry," Izzy said, "did I scare you? I have that effect on people."

"No." Trent responded. "It's just that I keep having this amazing dream every time I close my eyes, and… never mind. Your dad's doing fine; I'm just reading him the stock page. He likes it when I do that. I think he's having good luck."

"I doubt it. But thanks Trent, you're really like a son to him." Izzy said.

"Which would make you like my sister? There's a scary thought. But anyway, he's doing fine, a week or so, and he should be conscious again."

"You're really gifted, Trent." Izzy said.

"Just doing my job. How are things with your new boyfriend?" Trent asked.

"Good."

"Good. I'm going to change his IV."

Izzy left.

MADRAS, INDIA – CLASSROOM – 3 DAYS AGO

A man was standing before what appeared to be a college class giving a lecture about the evolution of man. Strangely however, he didn't look that much older than they did. The professor's name was Noah Richards, and he graduated from High School and College early, and with honors.

"You see class, man is very narcissistic. We may have colonized every corner of the planet, but we are not the pinnacle of evolution that we claim to be. That honor goes to the mighty cockroach. Cockroaches are able to live months without food, survive without their heads, and are resistant to radiation. If you say that God created a creature in his own image, I would respond with 'Then God is a cockroach.'" Noah droned.

Most of the class did not chuckle at their teacher's attempt at a joke.

"Sorry." Noah resumed. "That might have been uncalled for. Now as I was saying, man supposedly only uses ten percent of his brain. Perhaps if we used more, we would be closer to God's image. Or perhaps that day has already come. The Human Genome Project is beginning to find that certain strands of DNA are making leaps and bounds with human capability and…"

Noah saw one of his father's friends by the door.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've kept you longer than I should have. Go on home."

The class left. Noah went up to talk to his friend.

"I know, I know. I'm starting to sound as crazy as my dad. But crazy as his theory is… I don't know, something about it… just seems right."

"It's not that, Noah. It's your father. He's…" his friend began.

"He's what?"

"He's dead, Noah."

MADRAS, INDIA – STREET – RAINY DAY (STILL 3 DAYS AGO)

"Driving a taxi in New York is dangerous, Noah." said the same friend who gave Noah the bad news about his father.

"I spoke to my father 2 days ago," Noah said, "he was convinced someone was after him, his research."

"That's insane! He abandoned his family and went halfway across the planet to chase a wild theory?"

Noah kept up a hurried pace.

"Why are you going to America, anyway?"

"To get to his apartment, so that I can find his research. He was close to finding the first evolved human. A Patient Zero, if you will. This man supposedly tracked him to Queens, New York."

"Your father was insane. Why are you holding on to his theory so desperately?"

"I want to know how and why he died! And I need to finish the research."

Noah walked off in a huff, and whispered, "It couldn't have all been for nothing."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – MR. RICHARDS'S APARTMENT – DAY

As Noah walked into his father's apartment, he paused in respect. He looked around to see what remained of his father. He put down his bags. He walked over to his father's work desk, and saw two things that stood out. One was a pair of sunglasses on top of a book, and the other was a large accordion folder.

Noah opened the accordion folder. Inside there were many files. One file was labeled HUMAN FLIGHT POTENTIAL, one labeled ADVANCED CELLUAR REGENERATION, and another one labeled TELEPORTATION.

Noah looked to the desk again and saw a picture of his father at his graduation. He thought back to that day. His father was proud of him, for what Noah felt like the first time ever. Noah was more determined than ever to finish the research.

He walked to the back of the apartment and saw a large map, with several notes attached via thumbtack. Noah took down the notes and began to read them.

He heard a phone ring, and then heard someone pick up. As Noah heard it coming from the wall, he placed his ear to the wall to try and hear the conversation.

"Yes. I'm at Mr. Richards's apartment. He left everything but the computer. I know it was my mission to find the data file. I'm sorry. I'll call you if I find any new information. Yeah, get a team in here, and destroy all the evidence."

Noah was thunderstruck. He wondered if this man had anything to do with his father's death. He took a quick photo of the map. He took the file folder and the camera and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could.

The man walked out after Noah left. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans and a cowboy hat. He walked over to the table and looked at the sunglasses on the table. He put them on…

…because they were his sunglasses.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY GRAYSON'S BEDROOM – PRESENT DAY

Lindsay was on her bed performing for a camera. The camera was linked up to a live video feed to a dirty website called vivalaslindsay dot com.

A/N: It's not a real website you pervs!

Lindsay walked over to her computer and typed something in.

_Time's up._

_TheMan-San: More please_

_39 bucks._

_TheMan-San: Bitch._

_TheMan-San has logged off._

She turned off her computer. She walked over to her mirror. For a brief moment it seemed like there were two reflections.

_/Later/_

Lindsay awoke on the ground, fully clothed, and with a massive headache.

She walked out of her room, and began looking for her son, Gary. He was nowhere to be found.

"Gary? Gary where are you?!"

She found him in the living room, and he appeared to be operating on his computer.

"Gary, please don't do that to me. Just try to be aware of how concerned I am about you."

"Sorry Mom." Gary said.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"My computer's logic board was bad, so I'm building a new one."

"Has anyone ever told you you're the smartest kid on the planet?"

"You, nearly everyday." Gary joked.

Lindsay picked up something on the table and looked at it strangely. "What's this thing?"

"A pinhole camera, so we can see the eclipse later today."

"You ready?"

"I'm up, I'm dressed, what have you been doing this morning?"

"Paying our bills."

"Oh, that's why our gas got shut off."

The doorbell rang furiously. Lindsay panicked.

"Wait by the backdoor, honey."

Gary left the living room, taking his stuff with him. Lindsay looked out the window. Two large, burly men were waiting outside her house. One of them began to put gloves on. She instantly got the impression they were thugs.

Lindsay ran out to the backyard, Gary followed. Lindsay looked across the wall. The thugs had broken her door in. She and Gary got into the car. Lindsay drove away.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OLD MINING STRUCTURE – DAY

"C'mon Cody, what's taking so long?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry Gwen, your camera's a little different from mine."

Gwen and Cody were outside an old abandoned mine. Gwen had paid Cody, her semi-friend/acquaintance from school to film her doing something. Exactly what it was he was filming and why Gwen needed to do this at the abandoned mine, Cody didn't know.

"Alright, Gwen, the camera's ready."

"Good." Gwen said.

Gwen began to walk inside the old mine. Cody waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. He had begun to lay on his back and closed his eyes in order to relax. He slowly began to drift away to sleep.

"Cody!" he heard someone yell.

It was Gwen. She had somehow gotten to the top of the mountain the mine had been built into, a good 70 or 80 feet in the air.

"Sorry Gwen! Hey what are you doing up there anyway?"

Gwen didn't answer. She walked away from the edge of the cliff.

"Gwen? What are you doing?"

"Is the camera rolling?"

"Yeah, but…"

Gwen ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. She plummeted down into the dirt and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"OH MY GOD!" Cody screamed.

Gwen was heavily bleeding, her arm at an awkward angle, her shoulder dislocated.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S DEAD! OH MY GOD! AND I HAVE FOOTAGE OF IT! OH MY GOD!"

"Cody, calm down."

Gwen snapped her arm back into her socket. She got back up on her own. Cracks could be heard in her bones. Her open bleeding wounds healing themselves before Cody's very eyes.

"Are we still rolling?"

"Yes." Cody said nervously.

"Once again, I have performed an act that someone shouldn't be able to live through. And yet again, I come out unharmed. Why can I do this? What does this mean about me? I don't know the answers to these questions, but I do know this…

My Name is Gwen Carter, and this was attempt number 6."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BUILDING ROOFTOP – DAY

Trent spread his arms, and leaned forward once again. Once again he began to fall, and once again, he began to fly.

But this time, he saw someone he knew. His old buddy from High School, Alex Langston.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BACKSEAT OF A TAXI – DAY

Trent's eyes snapped open again. Once again, he was just dreaming that he could fly. Outside of the cab, he saw a poster reading: ALEX LANGSTON FOR CONGRESS. He smiled when he saw the face of his old friend, proud that his life was going so well.

But he was a little jealous that his life was not as good.

"You get out here, right?" the driver said.

"Yeah," Trent said, "thanks."

Trent got out of the cab. It drove away.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Alex was on the phone finishing up a conversation. He saw Trent and said, "Mr. McClean, I'll have to call you back."

He got up and grabbed his briefcase. He walked out of his office. Trent followed.

"No hello for an old friend?" Trent asked.

"No time, Trent. I'm late for a fundraiser and a meeting."

"Remember the dreams about flying I had in school? I'm having them again. You were in the last couple, so I decided to find you."

Alex handed Trent his briefcase. "Hold this please. They were dreams in school, and they're dreams now, Trent."

"Yeah, but every now and again, when I walk my feet hover instead of hitting the ground. For like a split second. I really think I can fly."

"If you can fly, then jump off the Brooklyn Bridge and see what happens."

"Shouldn't I start with something a little lower?" Trent asked, seriously. "I think it's like learning to walk."

They walked outside.

"Trent, you need to see a doctor. Get some medication for your head or something. Now I need to focus, I'm losing this election."

"This isn't about you. I think you're the only person that'll understand this."

"Why in hell would I understand you thinking you can fly?"

"Because you're my friend." Trent's phone rang. "Yeah mom. What? Arrested? For shoplifting?" Trent hung up. "Want to come with me?"

"I guess."

ODESSA, TEXAS – DIRT ROAD – DAY

"I'm really depressed." Gwen said.

"Why? You're indestructible. That's like the coolest thing that ever happened in this town." Cody responded.

"Not if nobody finds out."

"Hey, why'd you want me to film you?"

"Why not? I'd like one friend when I stop being popular."

To the contrary of your first impression of Gwen when you'd see her, she was actually a popular kid. She was actually a cheerleader, at her parents' begging.

"My life is over." She continued. "Bishop game's next week, SATs in October, homecoming 3 weeks from now. Oh, and I'm a freak of nature! I've busted near every bone in my body, stabbed myself in the chest, and shoved steel rods in my neck. Nothing works."

"Your ribs are showing."

Gwen's ribs were sticking out of her chest. She never even noticed.

"Great." She said. She shoved her ribs back in to her chest. Her skin regenerated. "Hey, can I have that tape?"

Cody popped the tape out of his camera, and gave her the tape.

"So, I'll see you around?" Cody asked.

"Yeah."

TOKYO, JAPAN – YAMAGOTO INDUSTRIES – DAY

Rex focused intently on the clock at his desk. It just ticked away, at a clock's usual pace. Rex returned to his work. He continued to read the report on the computer he had been told to fix. But he shifted his attention back to the clock. Looking at it, wishing it would tick faster, but it just kept on ticking, slowly but surely. He thought for sure at some point it would tick backward. He kept staring, watching the second hand tick by, slowly. It seemed to get slower with each tick, until, it did in fact tick backward! Rex rubbed his eyes, thinking he had gone crazy. He looked at the clock again, this time putting all his effort into making it tick backward. The second hand began to spin backward, twice the speed it would move forward. Rex was ecstatic, he was grinning like a fool.

"**Yatta!" **he yelled. He ran away from his post, to tell his friend at the other cubicle.

Coco was also not working; he was looking at a dirty website. As he saw his friend coming, he quickly closed the window.

"**What now, Rex?" **he asked.

"**I broke through the Space-Time Continuum!"**

"**Good for you, can I get back to work now?" **Coco said, drolly.

"**I didn't know looking at porn was working."**

"**What were you saying about space/time?" **Coco responded, quickly trying to change the subject.

"**I made my clock turn back with my mind."**

"**That would be great, if you were paid by the hour." **Coco said, sarcastically.

"**Be serious. Okay, the subway was late today, which it never is, so I must have made it late subconsciously to make sure I would catch it. I've got powers far beyond mere mortals!"**

"**Like Dr. Spock?"**

"**Exactly!"**

Before their conversation could continue, Rex's supervisor grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to drag him back to his cubicle.

"**Use the Death Grip, Spock! The Death Grip!" **Coco taunted.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GARY GRAYSON'S SCHOOL – MIDDAY

Gary was sitting outside the Principal's Office. He, however was in no trouble, was not the one being talked to, and had no idea what was happening. He simply sat outside, reading his 9th Wonders comic book.

His mother, Lindsay was being talked to, about something concerning Gary.

"Don't get me wrong, Ms. Grayson, your son is a very intelligent young man. Gifted, I'd say, but I don't think this school is right for him." the Principal said.

"But he's made friends, and he's on the soccer team!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grayson."

"I paid you 25,000 to get him into this school! It's at the top of his tuition file!"

"That's the thing; your last 3 tuition checks have bounced."

"Can't you take it out of the 25 grand? It wasn't part of the tuition in the first place!" Lindsay said.

"The 25,000 was a donation to the school, and a generous one at that."

Lindsay's eyes narrowed. She was becoming filled with rage. "Give me my money back. Now." she demanded.

"The donation has already been spent to help build our new wing of the school. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement to postpone the deadline for your debts, but…"

He was unable to finish his sentence. Lindsay had lifted him up, off of the ground. She was still staring at him with the same level of rage, if not greater.

"Did you not hear me? Give me my money back! NOW!"

Her eyes were suddenly normal again, no longer filled with rage. She put him down, and walked out of the office.

"What happened, mom?" Gary asked.

"Come on sweetie, you're too good for this school."

As they walked away, Lindsay saw her reflection in a large fish tank. She stopped walking, and began to look at the reflection.

Gary stopped walking too, and looked up at his mom. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." Lindsay said, still looking at her reflection. She started walking again, and Gary followed.

Gary curiously looked back at the fish tank as they walked away. What he saw stunned him. His mother's reflection was still in the tank, staring at Lindsay, with a smug look on her face.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – POLICE DEPARTMENT – DAY

Trent and Alex walked into the police station. Trent gave his mom a big hug.

"You okay, mom."

"They dropped the charges, I'll be fine." Mrs. Hart said. "Alex, good to see you."

"What did you steal?" Alex said.

"Socks." she responded sheepishly.

"Trent's my friend, and you're his mother. If you steal, it's like my mom steals. Mr. Hart left you a fortune, and you're not paying for socks?" Alex said.

Alex walked away. "I'm not letting this get out."

Trent turned to his mom.

"Why?"

"I wanted to feel alive."

They started to walk away.

"Don't worry about Alex," Mrs. Hart said, "he's concerned about the election. Your father was the same way. Alpha dogs, both of them. You spend all your time helping dying people and get nothing out of it. Sadly Trent, in this world, if you put other people first, you finish last."

"Alex is my friend, Mom. Now I know after dad died, you're on a 'speak the truth before you can't anymore kind of kick', but you should think about what you say before you say it sometimes."

"You treated him like a hero, but he never felt the same. Why were you friends?"

"I felt a connection. When he had that accident a few months back, I felt it."

Mrs. Hart looked concerned.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S FRIEND'S HOUSE – DAY

"Why are we here? We should see dad." Gary said

"Tyler can't really help us right now." Lindsay responded. "I've made mistakes son, but remember that I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Why'd you talk to your reflection?"

Lindsay panicked. The door opened and her friend walked in.

Her friend sighed. "How long?" she asked.

"A few hours, maybe." Lindsay said.

"Gary, there's ice cream in the freezer."

Gary ran to the kitchen.

"What happened?" her friend asked.

"I went to see McClean. Thirty."

"Gambling?"

"Bills. The rest is Gary's tuition. They don't know what to do with him at public, and… private's expensive."

"So you went to the mob? What the hell is happening in your head?"

"I'm under stress. I keep feeling like someone's watching me."

"Duh, McClean."

"No. It's like… someone only I ever see."

"I don't know what you mean, but I do know this. You need 30,000 dollars and fast."

"Just watch Gary." Lindsay begged.

"Okay."

ODESSA, TEXAS – TRAIN TRACKS – DAY

As Gwen and Cody were walking along, Gwen saw that a train had become derailed. The fire department was also there, because the train was now ablaze.

Gwen gave Cody the tape back. "Turn on the camera." she said.

Cody turned the camera on. Gwen ran towards the fire. She ducked into the train, feeling the heat around her, but of course, wasn't burned. She saw a man unconscious inside the train. Gwen picked him up and dragged him outside. As she came out, two firemen came to help her.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the firemen.

"Yes." Gwen responded.

Gwen ran off. She stopped next to Cody.

"Number 7." she said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – MR. RICHARDS'S APARTMENT – DAY

"Sorry about your dad." said Noah's super. He took a quick look around the apartment. It was a mess. "I thought I was a slob." He walked away.

"They were here, too." Noah said. He saw a cockroach scurry about the floor. He crushed it and walked over to the map.

He looked at the folder and began to rebuild the map. He put pins on different locations, Vegas, New York, Tokyo…

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S APARTMENT – DAY

"Hey!" Izzy said, greeting her boyfriend.

Owen continued what he was doing. He was painting. He looked at the picture in frustration and threw black paint on the canvas. He began to do the same with other paintings. Destroying them in different manners.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing?!" Izzy asked. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe." Owen said. "I don't even remember painting these, Izzy. I lied to you. I'm still on morphine." Owen had been fighting a drug problem for years.

"Then get back in a program, and stop destroying your work. You're a great artist."

"I know, but the pictures are evil!" He showed her one. It was of a bus on fire. "I painted it, like, three weeks ago, and yesterday it happened in Israel. Suicide bombing."

"That's not possible."

"The bus numbers are the same. If you really care about me Izzy, you'll leave me to myself. I'll muddle through."

Izzy walked out, crying.

Owen turned on his TV.

"_Today in Odessa, Texas an unidentified Samaritan – whom witnesses described as a teenage girl – saved the life of a man trapped inside a burning train. We are not entirely sure how the train caught fire, but we are all grateful for that girl's assistance."_

Owen looked at one of his paintings. It was of a train wreck ablaze. Another of his paintings turned out to be real.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS – DAY

"Well, your mom's rap sheet is clear Trent. And it only cost me half my campaign funds. Can't she get a hobby, like most people?" Alex asked.

"It's a cry for help Alex. She's lonely without my dad around."

"Trent, I'd like to make you a deal. I need someone with good instincts to help organize the volunteers. And I'd like you to do that. I'm down in the polls, but if I bring a down-on-his-luck old friend who I haven't seen in years…"

"You look like a people person, and it's because of me. You want me to make you look good. Yeah, that's new."

"Trent, your current job is to watch people die. The whole 'kid looking out the window' thing isn't cute anymore. You have to move on. Like me. I'm moving past the fact you're crazy and think you can fly."

"I'm leaving." Trent said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – DAY

Trent got in a taxi, and made his request. "Corner of Central and Canal, please."

"Sure." said the driver.

Trent looked outside. The moon was about to cover the sun. "Think the eclipse'll go total?"

"Not here. Somewhere though. It makes you think about how small our world really is, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm Trent."

"Noah."

"You ever feel like you were special?

"We're all special, Trent. Some are just, more so. It's just natural selection at work. Every human is born the same. But somewhere in their genetic code, the way they will be for the rest of their life is determined. Its destiny, and those better equipped, will… survive."

ODESSA, TEXAS – ROAD – DAY

Gwen and Cody were walking home.

"You think you'll use your powers like that again? To save peoples' lives?"

"Maybe."

TOKYO, JAPAN – FIELD – DAY

The members of Rex's workplace were performing a teambuilding exercise. They were all to move in sync to the music. Rex stopped, however and looked upward to the eclipse. It was total.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S HOUSE – DAY

The living room was dark. Lindsay couldn't see anything, but she could tell the place was a wreck.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TAXI – DAY

Trent looked at the reflection of the solar eclipse in the rearview mirror of the taxi.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ROAD – DAY

Gwen and Cody looked up at the sky. They saw the eclipse above them.

TOKYO, JAPAN – FIELD – DAY

Rex continued to look at the eclipse. Everyone else continued to exercise as the eclipse cast them into total shadow.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S APARTMENT – DAY

Owen was clutching himself, fighting his body's urge for the drugs. He saw the eclipse through his window, and looked in front of him. There was a painting of the eclipse.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S HOUSE – DAY

Lindsay picked up the pinhole camera her son made, and looked through it. The eclipse appeared before her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was one of the thugs, who grabbed her, and threw her into her bedroom.

"McClean wants his 50 grand."

"I thought it was 30!" Lindsay said. The thug's expression didn't change. "Please don't hurt me, I have a son, and I'm all he's got."

"Tell you what, show me what's under the blouse, and I'll lower your debt a little. C'mon, smile for me."

Lindsay saw her reflection in the mirror. "You want to see me smile?"

"Yeah." he said confused.

She smirked. She gave him one good punch, and his world went black.

TOKYO, JAPAN – SUBWAY STATION – MID AFTERNOON

"**Yogis in India and Aborigines in Australia can supposedly alter time too, Coco."** Rex explained.

"**If you even can do this, what will you do with it? You're not going to get ahead in life by stopping the second hand of a clock."** Coco responded.

"**Eventually, I'll be able to bend space too. Then I'll be able to teleport, like in Star Trek. And eventually, my destiny will find me."**

"**You want to go to the club tonight?"** Coco asked.

TOKYO, JAPAN – KARAOKE BAR – NIGHT

The karaoke bar was a place where Coco and Rex went to escape the pressure of the daily grind. Rex was trying to make a diagram using his chopsticks and soy sauce.

"**People see time as a straight line,"** he said drawing one, **"but it's much more like a circle."**

"**How do you know this, anyway?"**

"**X-Men 143, Kitty Pryde's time traveling adventure."**

"**A comic, Rex? I know you always wanted superpowers, and now you now supposedly have them, but like I said, what good are they? Can you make money off this power?"**

"**Heroes can't use power for personal gain. That's Superhero 101."**

"**Well, let's get back to teleportation."** Coco said. **"Could you teleport into, say, the women's bathroom? You won't find your destiny, but you may learn something about life."**

"**I guess I could if I needed to."**

"**Then do it."** He said as he left to get two more drinks.

Rex looked at the women's bathroom. He closed his eyes.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

Lindsay's phone rang. She didn't answer it, but it did wake her up. Her expression became one of horror, as the thugs that were attacking her were now dead. Blood was all over the floor, shards of glass in their necks. Lindsay looked at them, and then the mirror. Her reflection's shirt was bloody, and her reflection spoke to her.

"I'd keep this quiet."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TAXI – AFTERNOON

Trent's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello."

"_It's Izzy. Listen, can you meet me at my dad's place?"_

"Why?"

"_That's not important right now."_

"Okay, bye." He hung up. "Just drop me off here."

He got out of the taxi and paid his fee. Another person came in. It was the man who was wearing sunglasses from earlier.

"Where to?" Noah asked.

"JFK. I'm headed back home."

The man saw Noah's license.

"Noah Richards, huh? I heard famous geneticist Dr. Richards had a son named Noah, small world."

"Yeah." Noah said nervously, he recognized the man's voice.

"Umm, my shift's over. Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?" Noah said.

"Sure, thank you."

After the man got out Noah drove off, quick as he could.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DINNER

"So, what happened while you were at school today?" asked Mrs. Carter.

"We saw this old hobo in the dumpster." said Gwen's brother, Marcus.

A/N: Marcus probably isn't his real name. It's just my name for him.

"What about you, Gwen?"

Gwen thought about it for a minute, but decided against it.

"Nothing big. Wasn't Dad supposed to be home today?"

"He'll be here soon." Said Mrs. Carter.

"Just in time to see my report card." Marcus said.

TOKYO, JAPAN – KARAOKE BAR – NIGHT

As Coco came back to their table with the drinks, he noticed Rex was nowhere to be seen. Just then Rex was thrown onto the table.

"**Dshitano?!"** Coco asked.

"**Yatta."** Rex responded weakly.

TOKYO, JAPAN – OUTSIDE THE KARAOKE BAR – NIGHT

"**I'm serious! I actually teleported!"** Rex exclaimed.

"**Enough! You can't bend the space-time continuum! Why are you so obsessed with being different?!"** Coco said.

"**Because all our lives, we've been told to be the same, and I'm tired of it! I want to boldly go where no man has gone before! With or without you."**

"**Then go, be a superhero."** Coco said.

"**Fine!"** Rex said as he stormed off.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE – AFTERNOON

Izzy was opening and closing drawers frantically as Trent walked in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Morphine. Help me out."

"I never pegged you for a druggie."

"Not me, Owen."

"Who?"

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

"So Gwen, how about we go to a movie on Saturday?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Okay." she said. She paused for a moment and said, "I love you, mom."

"And…" she responded.

"And nothing."

"Okay then. Just remember Gwen, you're special, act like it."

Gwen noticed a cut on her finger that immediately healed.

_"I'm special all right."_ she thought.

She heard someone open the door. It was the man from before, the one wearing sunglasses.

"Dad!" Gwen exclaimed.

TOKYO, JAPAN – TRAIN – NIGHT (11: 43 P.M.)

It was the almost over. The day that Rex discovered his powers and his attempts to convince Coco he could manipulate Space/Time.

Rex was making his ride on the subway to his home, as always. The subway car was once again right on time, as it always was.

Rex saw a poster of the Statue of Liberty, trying to convince people they should come to New York. Rex began to focus, thinking of the city, attempting to teleport there, just to rub it in Coco's face that he was right.

As he closed his eyes to help him focus, he did not notice the subway clock move, the numbers flying by. 44, 45, 46, 47, 48…

"Taxi!" he heard someone yell.

Rex's eyes opened. He was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar street crossway. He looked around his surrounding area. He saw posters written in English, rather than Japanese, as he was used to seeing in Tokyo. The familiar places were gone; he saw strange buildings, newsstands that were not there the day before, and most incredibly, off in the distance, the Statue of Liberty!

He could only come to one conclusion; he was standing in the middle of Times Square.

"**Yatta!" **he yelled. **"Konichiwa, New York!"**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

"People can't predict the future, Izzy." Trent said.

"I saw it myself. Oh my God!"

Owen was on the ground, on his back, unconscious. Trent put his ear to Owen's heart, checking for a beat.

"He's alive, but he's overdosed, call 911."

Izzy ran to make a phone call. Trent began to explore the apartment, and looked at the paintings. But one caught his eye more than any of the others. It was of a man, in mid-flight…

…a man that looked just like him.

"We have to stop it." Owen mumbled.

On the floor, there was a large mural…

…of the city exploding.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – BUILDING ROOFTOP – NIGHT

Trent looked around him, he saw nothing. This was strange for the city, even at this late hour. Trent looked down at the ground. He spread his arms. It was just like his dream, only this time…

…it was real.

Alex's limo drove up next to the building, Alex saw Trent on top of the building and got out.

"Trent, what the hell are you doing?!"

"It's my turn to be someone Alex!"

Trent began to plummet to the ground. But unlike in his dream…

… he didn't sweep back up.

Trent closed his eyes, and waited for the end, but it didn't come. He felt the air around him, he was in mid-air. He opened his eyes, but he wasn't flying…

Alex was.

END

Japanese Translator

**Yatta** – I did it

**Dshitano** – What happened

**Konichiwa** – Hello

Well that's it! The first chapter is up! Whoo-hoo! Don't expect more than one chapter per week, though.

This chapter took 3 hours and 40 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	2. Don't Look Back

A/N: I can't believe I started typing this the same day I finished the first one. My dad's on me about my obsessive fanfiction typing, but it's my life, right?

OC's:

Jack "Jock" Jernon (mine)

CHAPTER TWO: DON'T LOOK BACK

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – EMERGENCY ROOM – MORNING

Trent woke up. He was on a hospital bed, attached to a heart monitor. He saw Alex sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"You jumped off a building, remember?"

"Yeah," he said, "then you flew up and caught me."

"I ran up the fire escape and got you. Anything else was you seeing things."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – MORNING

Gwen was reading the newspaper. The front page had an article on how she saved the man from the burning train the previous day.

"Dad, can we talk?"

Her father, Chase Carter, was cooking breakfast.

A/N: Chase Carter is based off of Chaserocks, the winner of the Total Drama Interactive contest in Canada. Creative credit goes to him. Good job on winning man!

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Doing drugs?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" He paused and thought, "It's about how we're not really your parents isn't it?"

"I want to know more about my real parents. I want to know their hobbies… skills."

"Skills?"

"What they can do."

"Look, when my wife and I think you're ready, we'll all sit down to dinner with them. Okay?"

"Fine."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – MORNING

Noah was going over some of his father's notes. He heard steps, so he grabbed a small elephant statue and crept around, trying to find the intruder. He saw the man, who was in an orange jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" Noah asked.

"I'm the exterminator. I'm spraying the building today."

"Okay…"

"You've got some roaches in the floorboards, man."

Noah saw the exterminator's toolbox. Inside there was what appeared to be computer wires. Noah could tell this man wasn't really an exterminator.

Suddenly the man swung his spray can at Noah! Noah ducked, and hit the man in the knee with the elephant statue. The man dropped, clutching his knee, and Noah grabbed him.

"What did you do to my father?!"

The man kicked Noah, and grabbed his toolbox.

"Cockroaches are the least of my problems right now. Wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so."

The exterminator left. Noah followed. Outside his apartment they continued their fight. An African-American woman came out with a gun.

"What's going on here?!" she asked.

"This man isn't an exterminator!" Noah yelled.

"He's paranoid." said the man.

"If you're an exterminator, than tell me honey, why do you have a gun on you?" the woman asked.

The exterminator ran.

"Thanks for your help, I'm Noah Richards." said Noah.

"LeShawna Jackson." she responded.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TIMES SQUARE – DAY

Rex was amazed! He teleported halfway across the globe! His powers actually worked!

"**Konichiwa!"** he said to anyone who passed by.

As he was walking he saw a newsstand. The newsstand had a rack filled with comic books. He left a bit of yen, and took one of the comics. The comic was an issue of 9th Wonders. On the cover was a picture of him, with the caption 'REX ARRIVES IN TIMES SQUARE!'

Rex ran off into an alley and started to look at the comic. Inside the book told the story of what happened to him the previous day. Learning of his powers, trying to convince Coco, arriving in Times Square.

Rex turned to the inside front cover. It had all of the writer's information on it. His phone number, his address, and his name…

…Owen Jonson.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S APARTMENT – MORNING

Owen woke up, feeling dreary.

"Hey Owen, feeling okay?" Izzy asked.

"That depends, is that pancakes I smell?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I'm okay. I had this freaky dream last night, Izzy! All of NYC, boom! Just like Hiroshima."

"Owen that was a dream!"

"Yeah, but we need to tell someone!"

"No one will believe you can paint the future, Owen."

"Do you?"

She looked to the floor, and saw the mural of the city exploding.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S SCHOOL – DAY

Cody was rushing down the hall, he had something very important to tell Gwen.

Gwen was talking with the All-Star Quarterback Jack Jernon and Head Cheerleader Heather Berra. She looked like she wanted to die.

"You see," Jack said, "it's about how tough your hands are, not about the size."

"My mom says I'm pretty tough," Heather said, "but I wouldn't dream of trying out for football."

The only thought that went through Gwen's mind was watching Heather get tackled and crushed by assorted football players.

A/N: You know you're thinking it, too.

Cody rushed up and stopped in front of Gwen. "Gwen, I've got something real important to tell you!"

"Well if it isn't Cody." Heather said. "I heard you got an erection in the boy's locker room."

"He's not gay, Heather." Gwen said.

The principal walked up to the little group.

"Ms. Berra, Ms. Carter, the police would like a word with you two."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HIGHWAY – DAY

Lindsay was currently driving, still spooked about what had happened, and was talking to her son, Gary.

"Gary, listen. I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

She turned to look at the camera's film. She saw that she was violently beating the thugs.

She blacked out.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – AIRPORT PARKING LOT – DAY

Lindsay woke up. She was wearing a different top, and she heard her cell phone ring.

She answered, it was Gary.

"_Mom, where are you? I called you like four hours ago!"_

"Hours?! I'll be right there!"

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S FRIEND'S HOUSE – DAY

Lindsay arrived at the door, and entered. She turned to Gary. "Honey, I'm sorry. Just let the grown-ups talk for a minute."

"Okay."

Lindsay and her friend walked into the other room.

"What's up?" her friend asked.

"The thugs are dead! On the floor of my garage!"

"How?!"

"I don't know. One second they're attacking me, next one they're dead. I don't know why, but… sometimes when I look in the mirror, I don't think it's me I'm seeing."

"Maybe it's Tyler, trying to protect you two."

"Tyler wouldn't risk coming. But either way, McClean's going to be mad, and I have to get out of this place."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

"Who would want to tap your dad's phone?" LeShawna asked. That's what it seemed like the so-called exterminator had been trying to do.

"I don't know. First someone tried to steal his research, and now this."

"Why don't you ask your dad?"

"He's dead. Murdered, in his cab."

"Too bad. Dr. Richards was a nice guy."

"You knew him?"

"We were friends, homeboy. I wanted to give him this, but I guess you can have it." she said handing him a book. _Darwin's Origin of the Species_, First Edition.

"I need your help now."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me everything my dad told you about his research."

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S SCHOOL AMPHITHEATRE – DAY

There were assorted girls with black hair in the amphitheatre. A sheriff walked onto the stage and began to speak.

"Alright, ladies! This is not a criminal investigation, but we would like your full cooperation. One girl, with black hair, and this school's logo on her backpack, saved a man's life yesterday and… that man would like to thank her for saving his life."

A fireman was with him. "Offhand, I'd say it was that girl with the blue highlights." He said pointing at Gwen.

Gwen was uncomfortable, she didn't really want to stand out. It wasn't in her nature.

"It wasn't Gwen." Heather said. "It was me. I was taking a shortcut home and, I wanted to help."

"Well, miss, we'd like to treat you as an honorary firefighter." the fireman said.

Gwen walked up to the sheriff. "How is the guy, anyway?" she asked.

"He's fine."

Gwen smiled.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S SCHOOL FOOTBALL STADIUM – DAY

Cody ran up to Gwen. "Gwen, I really need to talk to you!"

"Did you hear Heather took credit for what I did yesterday? She's riding on top of the fire truck in the town parade. I'd prefer to see her under that truck." she said angrily. She didn't want to stand out and admit she did it, but was unhappy that Heather took credit for something that she had done.

"Gwen! I lost the tape!"

"What tape?"

"The one where you try to kill yourself, but can't."

Suddenly a football player knocked Gwen over.

"Gwen, oh my God! You okay?" the player asked. He removed his helmet, revealing it to be Jack Jernon.

Gwen got up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I thought I heard something snap."

"Nope, not a scratch on me."

"Okay."

Jack walked off.

"Number Eight." Cody said.

"Find that tape." Gwen ordered.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S HOUSE – DAY

"Mom, I don't want to go on vacation." Gary said.

"Too bad. Now go get some of your stuff, we're leaving."

As Gary went to his room, Lindsay went into the garage. The bodies that were there were gone and a red convertible was sitting inside. Lindsay looked in the rearview mirror. Her reflection pointed to the glove compartment. She opened it; the registration for the vehicle was in her name. Also in the glove compartment, there was a note. IN THE TRUNK, FOLLOW THE MAP

Lindsay opened the trunk. She gasped when she saw the thug's dead bodies inside. She picked up the map.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY

Trent was drawing a small picture. It had two stick figures. One of them was flying, the other wasn't.

His mother walked in.

"Hi son."

"Hey mom."

"Why were you on that roof?"

"I can't tell you just yet, mom."

"Look son, your father didn't die of a heart attack, he committed suicide. I don't want to think his depression was inherited."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"It's okay, mom."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OUTSIDE OWEN'S APARTMENT – DAY

Rex knocked at Owen's door, comic book in hand. No one answered. He knocked again, but this time, the door swung open.

He walked in. **"Owen-san?"** he asked. No one was there. Rex looked down, and saw blood on the floor. He turned and saw a gun. He picked it up. **"Owen-san?"**

He walked into the next room and gasped. Owen was dead, top of his head cut off, brain removed.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon!"

The police came in through the door, and sadly for Rex, he looked very guilty at the moment.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – OUTSIDE THE MARTIN RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Police cars had surrounded the Martin residence. Two people had been murdered. Outside, police officer Geoff Crawford was directing traffic with his partner.

"A serial killer strikes, kills two, kidnaps a little girl, and we're stuck directing traffic." Geoff complained. "We should just be in Siberia."

"What's got you so down, man?"

"I failed the detective test again, man."

"Meh, what's so great about being a detective?"

"_Please don't hurt me!" _Geoff heard someone say.

"What was that, man?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't say nothing."

"_He took them. Please help me." _Geoff heard.

Geoff started to walk away. He walked into the house. The place was a wreck. He walked past two FBI agents, who strangely ignored him. As the police were looking for the girl to take her with them so they could take of her after her parents' untimely demise, the two FBI agents were talking to one another, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I don't get it, how could this killer have gotten both of them, and not left any incriminating evidence?"

"I've got a theory." responded Agent Garret.

"You always do, don't you Katie?"

"It's just like what happened in Barstow. It had to have been Kingston."

"Kingston doesn't exist. He was just something created out of the last words of a dying victim. Did you even look at that person? One man couldn't have lifted them up, had to be at least three people. Now can we focus on this little girl?"

The daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Martin was nowhere to be found. They searched everywhere in the house, but they were unable to find her.

"There's no sign of her anywhere. But I'm more concerned about the way the parents were killed." Katie said.

They went back to the dining room they had visited before, to get another look at the dead victims. Mr. and Mrs. Martins' bodies had been frozen solid, the top of their heads cut off, and their brains taken out of their heads. The corpses both looked like they were about to take another bite out of their dinner, and had been frozen solid before they even realized there was an intruder.

"Frozen solid, head cut open. Doesn't that bother you? They didn't even know someone was here from the look of it!" Katie said.

"The daughter is our priority right now, Agent Garret."

"All right."

Geoff walked through the house. He heard the voice repeat the same thing, over and over.

"_Please don't hurt me."_

It got louder and louder until he reached the hall closet. He opened it and saw a girl inside. The missing girl, Beth Martin.

"It's okay," Geoff said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

After Noah and LeShawna finished their discussion over Noah's father's work, Noah continued his work recreating the map.

LeShawna walked past the phone. It was blinking, indicating it had messages left on it.

"Hey, Noah! Your Dad's phone has some messages on it!" LeShawna yelled.

Noah walked into the room. He was curious who had called his father's phone. Against his better judgment, he decided they should listen to them.

_Mr. Richards, this is Emi. You forgot to turn in your trip sheet last week! Where is your head?_

"Oh no, Noah!" LeShawna yelled.

"What's wrong?" Noah responded, confused.

"Not you, the other Noah! The lizard, where is he?"

_Hello, this is Alex Langston. I would be honored to be elected to represent New York's 14th District. When the time comes, vote for Alex Langston._

A new message began to play.

_Hello, Mr. Richards, it's me. Why won't you talk to me anymore?! You can't leave me like this!_

The phone was picked up at this time and the conversation between the caller and Mr. Richards had begun.

_Mr. Kingston. I asked you not to call here anymore._

_The hunger, it's…I can't control it anymore. I can't fight my instincts! You did this to me._

_I made you a killer?_

_You made me understand exactly what I could do. You made me aware of the hunger. It feels like the harder I fight to control it, the stronger it becomes. I'm starting to think that…_

_That what?_

_That I don't want to fight it anymore_

_It's over Mr. Kingston. Goodbye__._

"I found a tape of my father talking to a Mr. Kingston." Noah said. "He thought he found the first evolved human, his Patient Zero."

LeShawna was holding a lizard.

"I found him! This was your dad's pet lizard. Named him after you. Wanna give him a kiss?"

"Not really."

LeShawna put the lizard back in its cage. She found something odd inside the cage, and took it out.

"Now why would your daddy have a flash drive in a lizard cage?"

"I don't know," Noah said, "but let's just see what's on it."

He put it in his laptop. A list of files involving powers and people came up.

"Good lord! He did it! He really found evolved humans! This must be what Kingston was after!"

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – OUTSIDE THE MARTIN RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Geoff was walking back to his patrol car. But the FBI Agent, Katie Garret was waiting for him.

"How'd you know the girl was there?"

"I don't know, I just heard her calling for help and…"

"None of us heard her, how did you?"

"You didn't hear her?"

Geoff looked at his watch.

"Oh man, I'm so late!"

"For what?" Katie asked.

"Couples counseling. My Wife Bridge and I, we're going through a rough patch and… I gotta go."

"Did you set this whole thing up to look like a hero?"

"Please," Geoff said, "you don't really think I did that, you think Kingston did."

"How do you know about Kingston?"

"I heard you talking about him."

"Yeah, right. You sir, are under arrest."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ROAD – NIGHT

Lindsay drove into the desert. Gary was asleep in the backseat. She took a shovel and began to dig a hole to hide the dead bodies. She was surprised when she hit something.

And even more surprised to find it was a human skull.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Chase was looking at something on a portable video player. Gwen walked in and he shut the player off.

"Hey Gwen, how was school?" he asked.

"Fine, how was work?"

"Fine. Listen, I talked to the adoption agency, and we were able to set up a meeting with your real parents."

"Great."

"Listen, it might take a while to get everything ready, so I hope you're willing to wait."

"I Am." she began to walk to her room, but stopped. "Chase."

"What?"

"I just want you to know, no matter what, you'll always be like a father to me."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Just understand you can't protect me forever."

"I do, and it breaks my heart."

"I'm going to get ready for dinner." Gwen said as she walked away.

Chase went back to the player. It was the tape of Gwen jumping off the cliff.

"It breaks my heart."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HOSPITAL ROOF – NIGHT

Trent was standing on the rooftop again, wearing the clothes his mother brought him. He looked down at the busy street below. Alex walked up behind him.

"What's going on Trent?" he asked.

"Tell me the truth, Alex. Tell me you flew."

"People can't fly, Trent."

"Tell me you flew, or I'll jump again. That'll look good on your campaign. 'Langston lets friend fall to his death.'"

"Fine! The truth is…"

"The truth is what?!"

"We both flew, Trent!" Alex looked downward. "I flew up to catch you, lost my grip, and you flew and saved yourself."

"You're lying! You're doing the classic politician thing to do. Tell the people what they want to hear when you don't really mean it!"

"I'm serious, Trent!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Trent said taking a few steps forward.

"Trent…"

"What?"

Alex pointed to Trent's feet. They weren't on the ground.

"I'm flying! Alex, I'm flying!"

"I know!"

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – POLICE DEPARTMENT – DAY

Rex was being interrogated. He had been charged for breaking and entering, illegal immigration, and murder. They had brought a translator in, so they could understand what he was saying.

"Looks like he's guilty on illegal immigration." said one of the officers. "No American money, no passport, no English speaking ability…"

"I speak English little…" Rex responded.

"… and no ID. Except this, 'Honorary member of the Merry Marvel Marching Society, Rex Blazeman.'" the officer continued. "Ask him how he got to New York."

"**How'd you get here?" **the translator asked.

"Teleported. Like Star Trek." he said, performing the Vulcan salute.

"**When did you do this?"**

"Day before. Call friend, he speak English, clear up."

He told the cops how to reach Coco. They called him at Yamagoto.

"**Moshi-Moshi."**

"This is the New York Police Department. You speak English?"

"Yes." Coco responded.

"Your buddy here, Rex Blazeman, says he was talking to you yesterday about teleportation. Ring any bells?"

"I haven't seen Rex in weeks. Where is he?"

The officer hung up.

"**Your buddy Coco hasn't seen you in weeks." **the translator said.

Rex was very confused at this point. He talked to Coco about his power to bend space-time the day before and…

…suddenly he realized something important. He could bend the fabric of space _and time!_

"October 2?" he asked.

"November 8." the officer responded.

Rex looked at the newspaper on the desk. It was indeed dated November 8th, with the headline LANGSTON WINS IN A LANDSLIDE!

Suddenly he heard a loud boom. Rex and the cops ran towards the window. They saw a large mushroom cloud expanding outward, towards them.

Rex closed his eyes, trying to return back home.

TOKYO, JAPAN – SUBWAY STATION – DAY

Rex opened his eyes. He was back on the subway car. He turned to the man next to him.

"**October 2?"**

"**Hai."**

Rex was very relieved. He was home. He put what he saw behind him. Until he saw that he had the 9th Wonders comic in his hand. What he saw was very real.

And so was that explosion. And it was only 5 weeks away.

END

Japanese Translator

**Konichiwa - **Hello

**Moshi-Moshi - **A greeting to say when answering the phone

**Hai - **Yes

Well, what do you think of that, huh? Building the drama, huh? Just wait until the next chapter, One Giant Leap.

This chapter took almost 2 hours to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	3. One Giant Leap

A/N: Guess what? I got flamed! By Flame Rising! On my first story! What an honor!

To Flame Rising I say this:

If you're such an expert at good writing, how come you don't have any stories? I read wretched stories myself, but I don't always flame them. One or two sure, but don't feel the need to degrade others.

All in all, if you don't like a story, then don't read it.

Anyway, here's…

CHAPTER THREE: ONE GIANT LEAP

**Speaking in Japanese**

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – DESERT – NIGHT

Lindsay looked at the skull she had dug up. She continued to dig, and found the bones of a human hand. She looked at that hand and saw a ring with a skull on it. She removed the ring, and went back to her car. She opened her trunk, and looked at the bodies inside.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S SCHOOL – DAY

"So if our team wins tonight there'll be this celebratory bonfire afterwards, which will last until midnight." Gwen said to her stepfather, Chase Carter. He was there driving her to school.

"That boy you like, the quarterback'll be there?"

"I don't like Jack Jernon, dad."

"I'd be so much happier if you were content with dating nerds."

Heather walked up to them.

"Hey Mr. Carter, I love your sunglasses." she said, not really meaning it.

"I heard you were some sort of local hero, now, Heather."

"Really?"

"Of course he did, you told everyone in town to set their TiVos for the news report." Gwen responded.

"I think it'll be a great cornerstone for my homecoming queen campaign, Gwen. See ya!" She left.

"Just be careful, Gwen." Chase said.

TOKYO, JAPAN – YAMAGOTO INDUSTRIES – DAY

Rex ran in to find Coco, once again not doing his job.

"**Coco! Yatta!"** Rex yelled.

"**Where have you been?"**

"**I teleported myself into the future!"**

"**Not this again."**

"**It's real! Look!"** he handed Coco the 9th Wonders comic he got in New York 5 weeks later. "**It tells the whole story!"**

Coco looked at the pages chronicling Rex's journey through New York as Rex explained.

"**I teleport to New York City five weeks from now. Then, I get this comic book. I go to the book's author's home, and he's dead. Out of nowhere the city explodes like Hiroshima!"**

"**Have you been drinking?"** Coco asked.

"**You're in it too."** Rex said turning to the page depicting the very conversation they just had.

"**Okay, that's kind of weird."**

"**Look, the book says I save a little girl's life."** Rex said, turning to that page. **"So if I actually do that, will you believe me?"**

"**I guess."**

"**Then let's go!"**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – PLAYGROUND – DAY

Trent was standing on top of the monkey bars, trying to test his newfound ability to fly. But every time he jumped off, he fell flat on his face. But that didn't deter him.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Trent walked into Alex's office and saw Alex, who appeared to be choosing between two ties.

"Hey Trent, what do you think, Red or Blue?"

"I don't know, blue?"

"I think I'll go with red, that's the kind of tie a president wears."

"I thought you wanted to be a congressman."

"Baby steps. So you coming to my campaign party tonight? Interns."

"I don't know. Listen, I tried it again." They began to walk out of the office.

"Tried what?"

"To fly. I could yesterday, but I couldn't today. So I went to the library to see if there was anything at all on human flight, and I found this." He pulled out a book called, _Man's New Evolution by Dr. Richards._

"Listen to this, Alex, 'Genes determine obesity, blood pressure, and many other things.' Of over 30 billion possibilities, there is a potential for Human Flight.' This guy knows what he's talking about."

"Trent, normally I'd be just as curious as you are, but for now, people are wondering why my friend jumped off a roof. So, I've got an election to win, and a family to feed, okay?"

"So what will you tell people? About me jumping off the roof?"

"Not the truth."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah was looking at his father's research. He heard someone opening the door, it was LeShawna.

"Sorry if I spooked you, Noah. Your dad gave me a copy of his keys and…"

"It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy after being attacked."

"You okay?"

"I went over my dad's research and the algorithm coding, it's no more than gibberish."

"You know anyone that speaks gibberish?"

"All I know is a man wearing sunglasses has been chasing my father's research across the globe." He walked over to the map. "This map. It's what he's after, but it's nothing. I can't figure out what it's for. If I could find someone with these abilities, Patient Zero, anyone…"

LeShawna looked at Dr. Richards's laptop, she saw a notebook inside. She took it, and flipped through the pages. She found an address and read it aloud. "Duncan Kingston, 1146 Trenton Place Apartment 1B, Queens, New York. A.K.A. Patient Zero."

"One more question…" Noah said.

"… and hopefully some answers." LeShawna responded.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – FBI HQ – DAY

Geoff was being interrogated on how he found Beth earlier by Agent Katie Garret.

"I can't explain it, I just heard Beth calling for help." Geoff explained.

"So, Mr. Crawford, you waltzed in, found a kid, and pulled Kingston's name from out of nowhere."

"I can't explain it; I just hear voices in my head."

"Do the voices tell you to rob or kill?"

"No. I just hear what people think or something."

"What am I thinking?"

"That I'm crazy, or stupid."

"Great trick." Katie said sarcastically.

"_Come on Crawford. No one believes me about Kingston. Help me out here."_ she thought.

"I know how it feels when no one believes you." He said.

Katie was startled. "How would you like to work for the FBI?"

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S SCHOOL – DAY

"Gwen!" Cody said running up to her.

"How can you go to the away game, knowing that tape's still missing?" Cody asked.

"If anyone asks, you did it with your computer."

"Gwen, stop acting like you're not different. You are!"

"Great, I can crawl through wood chippers and live. Cody, there's nothing wrong with a little normality, try it sometime."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen had just finished a painting of Cody and Gwen having that very conversation. Izzy walked in.

"Hey Owen! Your new issue of the comic book is late."

"Where's my drugs, Izzy? I can't paint the future without them!"

"No one paints the future, Owen."

"Yes, I do. Everything I've painted comes true!"

"Including the one of the city exploding?"

"Well not yet. Now leave."

"Paint me. If you do, I might be more inclined to believe you." Izzy said as she walked out.

Owen's phone rang. "Hello?"

"**Mr. Owen before you hang up…"**

Owen hung up. "Weird Japanese guy leaving me messages."

TOKYO, JAPAN – OUTSIDE THE MALL – DAY

"**Who do you keep calling?"** Coco asked Rex.

"**The comic book author. He keeps hanging up on me."**

"**That's because you're crazy."**

Rex stopped walking. **"This is it! This is the spot. A girl wearing a school uniform is going get hit by a truck if I don't stop it!"** Rex exclaimed.

"**I don't see any school girls."**

Coco then turned and saw several small girls wearing uniforms.

"**Okay,"** he said, **"but which one?"**

"**The one with a red ribbon in her hair. Split up!"**

They both ran about, Rex had thought he found her for a second, but the girl just had red earphones.

"**Rex!"** Coco yelled. He pointed to a girl wearing the ribbon, and she was standing in the middle of the road. A truck was driving towards her. Rex closed his eyes waiting for her scream, but he didn't hear it.

He looked around, time had been frozen. He walked towards the girl and moved her out of the way. He closed his eyes again, and time resumed. The truck drove right past the little girl.

"**Arigato."** the girl said.

Rex ran over to Coco. **"Yatta!"**

"**You bet you did!"**

"**Do you believe me now? Will you come with me and save the world?"**

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – DESERT – DAY

Lindsay was burying the dead bodies. When she finished, she tossed the shovel aside and got back in the car. She drove away.

"Where are we going mom?" Gary asked, having just woken up.

"Grandma's house."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – OLD MASON HOME – DAY

Lindsay and Gary waited at the door. Tyler's Mother walked out. "Lindsay! Oh, Gary you've grown so much. Come in!"

Lindsay and Mrs. Mason were talking in the kitchen.

"I know it's hard to raise a son on your own. But you need to be closer to Gary. Trust me."

"Because Tyler was such a model citizen." Lindsay took out the ring. "I found this with a bunch of dead bodies in the desert. Tyler's gang all wore these."

"My son wouldn't kill people."

"No, but he would steal 2 million from McClean."

"If my son had 2 million dollars, he'd live on an island with you and Gary."

"Just stay out of my life, Mrs. Mason."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – FBI HQ – DAY

"So what do you need me to do?" Geoff asked.

"Use your powers. Find out what she knows." Katie said.

"Who?"

"Beth Martin. The girl you saved. We need to know what she knows about Kingston."

"Who is Kingston?"

"Kingston is some serial killer whose only tell sign is no physical contact and the top of the head chopped off. But since only some of them have the head chopped open, no one believes he exists but me. And if we can't stop him…"

"…you're afraid it'll get much worse." Geoff finished.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – KINGSTON APARTMENT – NIGHT

Noah knocked at the door. "Mr. Kingston? Are you there?"

LeShawna was with him. "What'll you do if he's home?"

"I need to know why he'd kill my father. All the answers could be behind this door."

He took out a screwdriver and took the door off of its hinges. They walked in.

"Mr. Kingston?"

The apartment was littered with books. Including Dr. Richards's. The only one open had a diagram of the human brain.

"Light reading before bed, hm?" LeShawna said.

Noah found something truly astounding. It was like his father's map, only in much more detail. LeShawna walked up behind him. She pointed to a picture of Alex on the map.

"Isn't that guy running for congress?"

Noah didn't answer. He had opened Kingston's bedroom door. Inside one phrase was written over and over in what appeared to be blood.

_FORGIVE ME FATHER, FOR I HAVE SINNED_

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – FBI HQ – NIGHT

"Follow me; we're keeping her in a safe room down here." Katie said.

They heard a scream and ran towards it. A man in a black jacket wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap was dragging Beth away.

"Katie, is that…"

"Kingston. Freeze!"

The man let go of Beth and ran away.

"After him!" Katie yelled.

As they ran, Geoff stopped next to Beth.

"You okay?" he asked.

"How'd he find me?"

"Geoff!" Katie yelled.

He ran towards Katie's scream. She had been pinned against the wall. Kingston had her gun.

Geoff fired. The bullets stopped in mid-air. He turned to Katie as if to say 'what the hell?'. When he turned…

…Kingston was gone.

UNKNOWN LOCATION – AIRPLANE – DAY

Rex and Coco were flying to America. Rex was reading the 9th Wonders comic, trying to figure out what their next move was.

"**If you called me in the future,"** Coco said, **"shouldn't I be waiting for your call?"**

"**No, by doing this, taking action, we're changing the future. It is our destiny!" **Rex responded.

"**Is it our destiny to fly coach?"**

"**Yes. I just wonder if I need to hide my identity with a costume or something."**

"**If you even mention tights and a cape, I'm taking the next flight home."**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE – DAY

Trent was walking away from the penthouse. Izzy walked up.

"What's going on Trent?"

"I'm quitting my job, Izzy. I'm meant for so much more."

"What about my dad?"

"They're sending a replacement."

"But they're not you."

"It's New York, Izzy. Everyone sees everyone at sometime or another."

ODESSA, TEXAS – BONFIRE – NIGHT

Gwen's team won. The cheerleaders and the team were having their celebratory bonfire, and everyone was having fun. Except Gwen.

She was currently burning Heather in effigy. Jack walked up.

"Hey Gwen, you know, one of the guys brought a keg. If you want."

"Will we get in trouble?"

"Who'll know."

They got their drinks.

"Heather told me you were looking for your real parents."

"Why did I tell her? I knew she'd tell everyone."

"You're seeming more down than usual lately."

"Sorry."

"I want to hear you laugh tonight."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Geoff walked in. He had a long day. His wife, Bridgette Maxwell, was on the couch. She looked upset.

"Sorry I'm late, Bridge. I've had the craziest day."

"I don't want to make this a fight Geoff. But it seems that ever since life started going my way, you've been upset."

Geoff heard Bridgette's thoughts.

"_I feel bad for him. If he just left, maybe I could think this through better. It's so hard."_

"I'll go." Geoff said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – BONFIRE – NIGHT

Gwen and Jack were making out under the bleachers.

A/N: Sorry, Trent x Gwen fans. It'll happen later, they just haven't met yet. But they will.

Jack was trying to get Gwen to go further. Gwen stopped him.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I think we should slow this down a little."

"Just relax, Gwen."

"No!"

She shoved him. He threw her into the wire fence. She started bleeding.

"Oh my God!" he yelled.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – STREET – NIGHT

Lindsay was driving home. "You haven't said anything Gary. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why don't you think dad's innocent?"

A police officer drove up behind them. Lindsay pulled over.

"What's the problem officer?"

"Mr. McClean would like to see you."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S CAMPAIGN PARTY – NIGHT

Trent and Izzy both attended.

"Like I said Izzy. Everyone sees everyone. To the future."

"To the future. Alex's speech is about to start."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Members of the press, I'd like to thank you all for being here. My wife would be here, if she could." Alex began. "As you know I'm Alex Langston. I'm running for congress, and all of that. I'm sure you've all heard, my old friend, Trent Hart, recently had an accident. But the truth is… he barely survived that… suicide attempt."

Trent was startled. He didn't know that's what Alex was going to tell everyone.

"Thanks to me, his mental health is back to normal. I feel we should all look after everyone."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CAR RENTAL STORE – NIGHT

"Nissan Versa." Rex told the clerk.

"That's a popular choice. I'll see if they have any left."

Coco walked in. **"There you are! Our connecting flight to New York is leaving!"**

"**We don't fly to New York, we drive."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because the comic says we drive in a Nissan Versa."**

"**How do you even know they'll have that specific car?!"**

"You're in luck we have one left." the clerk said, handing Rex the keys.

"**Because it's our destiny."** Rex said.

They walked outside. Rex looked at the comic. It had a picture of the Las Vegas sign, and then TO BE CONTINUED.

"**Where to?"** Coco asked.

"**Las Vegas, Nevada."** Rex said.

Coco smiled. **"Well if it's our destiny."**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – BAR – NIGHT

Geoff walked up to the bar.

"How you doing?" the Bartender said.

"I'm…"

"_Just say fine and order a drink, pal."_ he thought.

"Fine. Whatever you got on tap."

Geoff listened to other people's thoughts.

"_Do I have time for one more? That woman is sucking the life out of me."_

Geoff looked at the man.

"_What's he looking at. Barking up the wrong tree pal."_

He turned to two people.

"_Am I really this desperate?"_

"_She's totally into me."_

He turned to another woman.

"_Would anyone care if I just disappeared?"_

He turned to another man. This man was a well-built Jamaican. Geoff could not read this man's thoughts.

Geoff passed out.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – KINGSTON APARTMENT – NIGHT

Noah was taking the cops to Mr. Kingston's apartment. "This guy is a freak, trust me."

They went into the apartment. Everything was gone.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

Alex was walking to his car. Surrounded by his political entourage.

Trent walked up and gave him a good punch in the face.

"You son of a bitch! Why'd you tell people I tried to commit suicide?!"

"Back off, Trent."

Trent gave him another good punch.

"I had to do something before it spiraled out of control!" Alex said.

Trent stormed off.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Owen looked at the sketches he drew of Izzy. She was kissing another man, under a red umbrella.

And all of Owen's paintings and drawings came true.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – NIGHT

Trent walked away. He saw Izzy.

She was holding a red umbrella.

Owen's drawing came true.

A/N: Like I said. They need to meet each other.

UNKNOWN LOCATION – UNKNOWN LOCATION – UNKNOWN TIME

Gwen opened her eyes. She was laying on an autopsy table. Cut wide open.

"Holy Sh-"

END

Japanese Translator

**Yatta – **I did it

**Arigato – **Thank you

A/N: So what do you think. Sorry, no new chapters for awhile. I've got this massive term paper due soon. Pray for me. Also, take my poll!

This chapter took 2 hours and 5 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	4. Collision

A/N: (Deleted for my own safety)

OC's:

Rex Blazeman (mine)

Sarah Brody (mine)

CHAPTER FOUR: COLLISION

**Speaking in Japanese**

UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN LOCATION – UNKNOWN TIME

Geoff woke up. He had been tied down to a table, hooked up to some strange machines. His vision was blurred. He saw a man in a cowboy hat, with sunglasses covering his eyes.

A/N: Sound familiar? (Cough)Chase(cough)

"Where am I?" Geoff asked groggily.

"That doesn't matter, Mr. Crawford." Sunglasses said.

"What happened?"

"We had to drug you. I'm very sorry."

"Who are you? CIA, FBI?"

"My organization doesn't use acronyms. We're just The Organization."

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Reading people's minds is a dangerous hobby, Mr. Crawford. Luckily, as long as my partner DJ Ford is around, your powers don't work."

"Who?"

"He's better known around here as The Jamaican."

Geoff concentrated. "Who's Gwen?" he asked.

Sunglasses left.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO LOBBY – NIGHT

"**Did you call the Comic Book Author again?"** Coco asked.

"**Yes. But he doesn't speak Japanese."** Rex responded. **"My phrase book doesn't tell me how to say 'You're going to die in 5 weeks and then New York city is going to explode' in English."**

"You're going to die in 5 weeks and then New York City is going to explode." Coco responded. **"I'll teach you to say it phonetically."**

"**Arigato."**

"**Come on, I feel lucky."**

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO SECOND FLOOR – NIGHT

Lindsay was forced to meet with one of Mr. McClean's many assistants. Few people got to see him in person.

"Mr. McClean is willing to cancel your debts in exchange for a favor." the assistant told her.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked.

"Mr. McClean wants a certain congressman to swing his way. He's coming to Las Vegas, and he'd like you to…"

"I'm not a whore." Lindsay said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – MORGUE – NIGHT

Gwen was in shock. She was lying on an autopsy table, cut wide open. A coroner walked in, so Gwen pretended to be dead.

"Jane Doe, roughly eighteen years of age, found at the bottom of a lake by one Jack Jernon, Jock to his friends. Cause of death, unknown. Branch located at the base of the skull."

The phone rang, and the coroner walked away.

Gwen pulled the branch out of her head. Her wound healed. She snuck away while the coroner wasn't looking.

"Number Nine."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – MORNING

Owen looked at the sketch of Izzy kissing another man over and over. Wondering if his drug addiction had chased her away. Then the big, lovable guy did something he almost never did. Contrary to his normal 'glass is half-full' outlook on life…

…he cried.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – MORNING

"Gwen, I'm making waffles!" Mrs. Carter yelled.

Gwen could hear her. She was trying to climb into her room through the window.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – AIRPORT – MORNING

Alex was headed for the plane, his campaign manager following him.

"Be careful dealing with McClean, sir. I feel nervous about this." his manager said.

"It's my job to be nervous. My best friend hates me, and I'm down eight points." Alex responded. "But with McClean's money, I can make it three points and a horse race."

A man ran up to Alex.

"Mr. Langston! I have something very important to talk to you about!" the man said.

"What?"

"I think someone may be out to kill you!"

"I didn't know my disapproval rating was that high."

"I'm serious! There's this serial killer named Duncan Kingston, and…"

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Richards. Mr. Richards." the man, apparently Noah, said.

"As in Dr. Richards, the author of _Man's New Evolution_?"

"Yeah."

"Get him out of here."

Alex's security team dragged Noah away.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – MORNING

Trent was having some breakfast with Izzy.

"This feels really awkward. I mean I'm dating Owen, and now this thing with you…" Izzy began.

The doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought." Trent said. He went to open the door. It was Alex.

"Do you think this is funny, Trent? Sending that nutjob, Dr. Richards to see me off?"

"Dr. Richards?"

Alex pulled out an envelope.

"Here. This is money. I know it's a foreign concept to you, but take it, and get out of my life!"

Alex left.

"I'm sorry about Alex." Izzy said.

"It's okay, I guess you're not the only one going through some crazy times."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – MORNING

Gwen came down to breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" Chase asked her.

"Gwen and Jack, sitting in a tree…" her brother began.

"Shut it, Marcus. Nothing happened, we played poker, and lost track of time." Gwen explained.

"Look, Gwen, I've got a plane to catch, but don't think we aren't done with this." Chase told her.

"Okay."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

"Well, I feel like an ass. How's your day going?" Noah asked LeShawna.

"What'd you expect?" LeShawna held up an urn. "Your pop's ashes came in the mail today."

Noah took the urn. "I'm going back to Madras. I'm tired of this. No more research, no more abilities, no more Sunglasses, no more Duncan Kingston. Just my class, and my father's funeral."

Someone knocked at the door. LeShawna opened it. It was Trent.

"Dr. Richards's Apartment?" Trent asked.

"Um, there is a Mr. Richards here."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Noah!"

Noah came up.

"Dr. Richards?" Trent asked.

"He's my father, sadly passed. Can I help you?"

"Did your father ever tell you anything about evolved humans?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm one of them." Trent said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO – NIGHT

Rex walked up to Coco. Coco was playing at a roulette wheel. "**There you are! We need to go!"**

"**Shush, I'm playing here."** Coco responded.

"**Where are our chips?"**

"**26 Black."**

"**All on one space?! You can't do that!"**

"**I can feel it, this is the win!"**

The wheel began to spin. Rex closed his eyes in fear, and opened them again. Time had once again been frozen. The roulette ball was in mid-air. He placed the ball on 26 Black. He then walked over to a waitress who was about to spill a drink, and repositioned the glass so it wouldn't spill. He walked back to his place, and time resumed. They won big.

"**I told you."** Coco said.

"**Great, let's leave."** Rex responded.

"**Come on man! My luck is just beginning!"**

"**No it isn't! I froze time. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have, but it was all our money, and…"**

"**That's brilliant! Do it again!"**

"**No, that's cheating!"**

"**Is it cheating when Peter Parker sells pictures of Spider-Man?"**

Rex looked at the board.

"Let it Ride!" he yelled.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Lindsay was putting on lipstick. Her friend that she left Gary with before was with her.

"So you look in the mirror, and you don't see yourself?" she asked. "I've heard of that, it's called age."

"Not that! It's just, sometimes I black out, and when I wake up things are different."

"Like dead thugs in your garage?"

"Exactly."

"Well you don't think you're doing those things are you?"

"No. But, I've been having these really violent dreams lately and… I don't know."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah was sitting down with Trent. LeShawna wasn't with him, because she, in her own words, didn't want to talk to 'a crazy-ass white boy who thinks he can or can't fly.'

"So when you were with Alex you flew. Twice." Noah walked through it.

"Yeah." Trent confirmed.

"And when you met this artist, you drew the picture of flying, which came true."

"Uh-huh."

"But when you try to do either of these things alone, you can't."

"Right."

"So…"

"Maybe I can only do things when I'm around other people who can do things. Like some sort of copycat power. Does that sound stupid?"

"At this point all of my father's research sounds stupid to be honest. God knows how his book got published. If we can go to Alex, maybe you can fly and…"

"He's in Vegas."

"Right."

"We could go see Owen, but things are sort of complicated."

"How?"

"I kind of slept with his girlfriend." Trent admitted.

"Well you're a real pal, aren't you?"

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Izzy walked in. "Owen."

"I put the paintings by the door." He said, painting.

Izzy looked at them. She had seen them before.

"I thought they were new things."

"I need the new ones, how much for the old ones?"

"I don't think I could sell those."

"I need the money for painting supplies, Izzy." Owen explained.

"I assume you mean drugs, rather than paint."

Izzy walked and looked at the sketch of her and Trent.

"Are you two-timing me?" Owen asked.

"Owen…"

"I'm serious. We don't entirely know how we feel about each other, and the city's going to explode if I don't do anything about it."

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Gwen had told Cody what happened. "Don't tell anyone, it was just an accident."

"The murder or the attempted rape?" Cody asked.

"Cody."

"You've got to tell someone other than me."

A girl was listening to them talk about Jack the Jock. She knew how Gwen felt…

…Jack tried to rape her too.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO – NIGHT

Rex and Coco had grown tired of roulette, and moved on to poker. The dealer gave out the cards. Rex paused time. He reorganized the cards dealt, giving Coco a full house, Aces over Queens.

"Full House! I win again!" Coco yelled.

"**Yarimashita!"** Rex yelled.

One of the players looked mad.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HOTEL – NIGHT

"You'll be meeting with Mr. McClean's assistant tomorrow, sir." Alex's campaign manager explained.

"No McClean?" Alex asked.

"He's busy."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – BAR – NIGHT

Alex was relaxing, as a normal person under massive stress did. He got up and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, Miss." he said.

"Its okay." she responded.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on business, and I'm none too fond of my travel companions and…"

"I understand. I'm Alex, Alex Langston." he said.

"Lindsay Grayson."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SUBWAY – DAY

Trent and Noah were on the subway, catching a cheap ride to Owen's place. "Maybe I should do the talking." Trent said. "You see, he's a morphine addict and…"

"You failed to mention that." Noah said.

"Could you stop being so skeptical?"

"I'm a scientist, I have to start skeptical."

"Your father didn't. And you're getting around skepticism enough to be here."

"I have to believe my father."

"There's got to be some other reason."

"His theory just seemed right and… I don't know. It's like the basic principal of genetics, the new generation is just slightly altered from the old one."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen was painting. Visions were running through his head. A man chasing a cheerleader, a bloody banner, death…

Trent and Noah walked in. "Owen?" Trent said. "I brought a friend. He understands the whole 'superpowers' thing."

Owen kept painting.

"Owen?"

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

The girl from earlier walked up to Gwen. She was a former cheerleader named Sarah Brody.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

"I heard you went with Jock during the bonfire." She said, timidly.

"Yeah, nothing happened."

"I went to a bonfire with Jock about six months ago. 'Nothing' happened to me too." She turned. "It looks like 'nothing' is going to happen to that girl too." She pointed to Jack, talking to another girl.

"He'll get his." Gwen said, angrily.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO – NIGHT

Rex and Coco were wearing tuxedos they bought with the money they won. Coco was admiring his new look, while Rex looked upset.

"**We shouldn't be using my powers like this, Coco."** Rex said.

"**Come on, you said you wanted a costume."** Coco reminded him.

"**Can we please get back to stopping the explosion and finding Mr. Owen?"**

They turned. Two thugs were in front of them.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – OUTSIDE THE CASINO – NIGHT

The thugs threw Rex and Coco out.

"**Oh well."** Coco said. **"Which casino do we hit next?"**

"**Are you crazy?"** Rex asked**. "No more gambling!"**

"**Hey, can you teleport us into the craps table at Caesar's Palace?"**

The high roller from the poker table walked to them with three thugs.

"Well boys, I think we need to talk." He said. "I had three aces, and next thing I knew you two had 'em. Care to explain?"

"**What is he saying?"** Rex asked.

"**I've got this covered."** Coco assured him. "You don't want to mess with us. My friend here is very powerful! He'll make you sorry."

One of the thugs punched Rex in the face. Rex dropped like a rock.

"**Arigato, Rex."** Coco said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ALEX'S HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Lindsay was with Alex in his hotel room. "The view's great, isn't it?" she asked.

"You ever wonder what it would be like to see the desert when you're flying?" He asked, wondering if she knew anything about human flight. He would never tell Trent, but he was very curious about his newfound powers.

"Flying?"

Alex laughed. "If I were your husband, I wouldn't let you travel alone."

"My husband, Tyler, left."

"Another woman?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Man?"

"I'd even settle for that. He got into trouble with the law."

"Do you have any kids?"

"One. He's a boy genius." Lindsay said, referring to Gary.

"I've got two kids."

"Do you ever feel like you need to be two different people? One for yourself, and one for your family?" she asked, hoping he could sympathize with her.

"Yeah. I guess."

Lindsay left the room.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HOTEL LOBBY – NIGHT

Lindsay was leaving. McClean's henchman walked up. "I'm not doing this." Lindsay told him.

"Oh yes, you are."

"Look, I'll find another way to pay Mr. McClean."

"How do you think your son will react? When he hears his mother died, because she didn't honor an agreement, Lindsay?"

"Lindsay's not here right now." she responded. "This is Eva, how may I help you?"

Eva, (who didn't look any different from Lindsay, as Eva was just a state of mind) violently beat the man, punching and kicking him repeatedly. He hit the floor. "Threaten Gary again, and I pull your spleen out through your throat, and crush your skull with my foot. Got it?"

"Yes." he responded nervously.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ALEX'S HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Eva walked in.

"Did you forget something?" Alex asked.

"Yes." she said. She began to kiss Alex passionately.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SUBWAY – NIGHT

"Sorry for wasting your time, Noah." Trent said.

"Okay, I'm going back to India, Trent." Noah told him. "I am not hanging out with you, the congressman, Patient Zero, or a drug addict anymore. I…"

Noah stopped. In fact, everything had stopped. Except Trent. Time had frozen around him.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Owen looked at the pictures he just painted. One was of two men standing under a bloody banner. One was a close-up of a girl with streaks in her hair, talking to a man with a green shirt. One was of that same man being attacked by flying lockers. And one was of a car crashing into a wall.

And Owen knew they'd all come true.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT

Jack walked outside the school, and saw Gwen.

"Hey, can I drive you home?" Gwen asked. "I want to practice driving a stick."

"Sure…" Jack responded.

ODESSA, TEXAS – JACK'S CAR – NIGHT

Gwen was driving, very quickly. She was going at least 20 miles over the speed limit.

"You just ran a red light!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry." Gwen said.

"You do know how to drive a stick, right?"

"I know what you tried to do at the bonfire last night."

"You came on to me."

"Liar." Gwen yelled.

"You wanted it."

"Like how Sara wanted it?"

"Sara Brody is a slut."

"Is that what you're going to say about me?" Gwen asked, angrily.

"So what if I do?" he asked.

"You're just going to keep at it, aren't you?"

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked as if to say 'I dare you'.

"This." She drove into a wall. She jumped out at the last minute. The car exploded.

"Number Ten." she said as she walked away.

Another one of Owen's paintings came true.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ALEX'S HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Alex and Lindsay/Eva were asleep on the bed. Chase and DJ walked up.

"We should only take the one." Chase said.

DJ nodded. He picked up Alex.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SUBWAY – NIGHT

"Hello! Hello!" Trent yelled.

"None of them hear you, Trent." one of the passengers said. "You're talking too fast, and so am I."

The passenger got up.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Trent asked.

"It's nice to see you Trent. You look better without your scar." he responded.

"What are you talking about? I've never had a scar. I've never even met you."

"Not yet you haven't."

"You still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?"

"My name is Rex Blazeman. I've come from 5 years in the future to give you a very important message."

END

Japanese Translator

**Arigato** – Thank You

**Yarimashita** – We did it

Well, that takes care of that. If you're a visual person, the picture of Future Rex has replaced the image of the Tyrannosaurus on my profile. And submit to my poll, please. Next chapter, we hear Future Rex's message in 'Rex Squared'.

This chapter took 2 hours and 15 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	5. Rex Squared

A/N: Hey there Paisanos, it's the Super Total Drama Heroes Super Show! Just kidding. But good news, I finished my term paper, and found the time to type another chapter!

CHAPTER FIVE: REX SQUARED

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SUBWAY – NIGHT

Trent was confused. He did not understand how this man had stopped time, or why he came to find him. The man looked nothing like this time period's Rex Blazeman. He had black hair, tied in a spiked ponytail, a beard, a black jacket, and a sword strapped to his back. He also spoke fluent English.

"What are you talking about?" Trent asked, "What message?"

"The girl." Future Rex responded. "You have to save the girl."

"What girl?"

"The black-haired girl. It's the only way to prevent it."

"Prevent what?"

"Everything. I can't tell you too much, or I risk vastly altering the timeline. Just go to Owen Jonson. Eventually, my current self will call you, and you need to tell him what I just told you. Tell him everything. Your time has come."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell him yourself?" Trent asked.

"Because seeing myself risks an even greater rift in the timeline." Future Rex explained. "Just tell him. I have to go."

He walked away.

"Rex wait!" Trent yelled.

"Save the girl, Save the world!" Rex yelled before he disappeared. Time resumed.

"Rex!" Trent yelled.

Noah looked at him confused. "Who are you talking about? Who's Rex?"

ODESSA, TEXAS – HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Gwen had been caught in the blast of the car exploding. She was being rolled into the ER. The doctors were amazed that she didn't seem hurt at all.

"I'm fine." Gwen said. "I just want to go home."

Her mom ran up.

"Gwen, are you okay?!" she asked.

"She should be fine." the Doctor responded.

Jack Jernon was being rolled into the next room.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – UNKNOWN LOCATION – NIGHT

Alex had been forced into a car by Chase, a.k.a. Sunglasses, and DJ, a.k.a. The Jamaican.

"Do you even know who I am?" Alex asked.

"Probably even more than you do." Sunglasses responded.

"I'll pay you money if…"

"We don't want money." Sunglasses said. His phone rang. Alex took this opportunity, and punched him. DJ stopped the car, and Alex jumped out. He pushed DJ away from him. DJ fell down.

Alex took his chance. He flew away like a sonic boom.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ALEX'S HOTEL ROOM – MORNING

Lindsay was woken up by Alex's campaign manager.

"What did you do with Mr. Langston?" he asked.

"I don't know." She responded, "I don't even know how I got here."

Mr. McClean's assistant walked up.

"If you have a problem, sir, it's with me." She said. "You can come review the security tapes with me if you like."

"Fine." He pointed to Lindsay. "Don't you leave!"

The two walked out.

Mr. McClean's assistant walked back in.

"Excellent work, Ms. Grayson. You're financial troubles with Mr. McClean are no more."

Lindsay looked very confused.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SUBWAY – NIGHT

"I'm telling you, he was here!" Trent told Noah.

"So you're saying he teleported away?" Noah asked.

"He stopped time somehow. I don't know, he said we all meet up in the future or something."

"Really, anything else?" Noah asked, sarcastically.

"It's going to sound dumb."

"It already sounds dumb."

"We have to save a black-haired girl."

Noah laughed.

"I'm serious!" Trent said. "Look, we've got to go back to Owen's place. He said his current self would call later, and we have to tell him this stuff too."

"Look, you're insane, and I'm going home. That's all there is to it Trent."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – MORNING

Geoff walked in woozy. Bridgette was talking on the phone. "Hold on, he's here." She hung up. "Where were you? I called precinct, and they said you were working with the FBI."

"I guess I passed out last night or something, Bridge." he guessed.

"Geoff, you've been gone for two days."

"No way."

"Yes, you were. Do you know how worried I was?"

"I didn't know you cared."

"_Of course I care, you wacko." _she thought. Geoff heard her.

"I mean, it's nice to know you do. But you've barely spoken to me outside the therapy sessions."

"I'm just scared of what could happen to you." Bridgette began to cry.

Geoff hugged her. "I'm okay." he said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – SIDE OF THE ROAD – MORNING

Rex and Coco were thrown onto the side of the road. A van drove away. They woke up.

"**Well, that wasn't painful at all."** Rex said sarcastically.

"**You bastards! You don't know who you're dealing with!"** Coco yelled.

"**I don't think they speak Japanese."** Rex said.

"**It made me feel better."**

They saw a diner.

"**Good, I'm hungry."** Rex said.

"**I'm not talking to you."** Coco told him.

They walked in, and sat at a table.

"**Do you think they'll have waffles? I've wanted waffles since I got here."** Rex said.

"**I'm not talking to you! You got me beaten up! I've never been beaten up before."**

"**They hit me, too!"**

"**Yeah, once!"**

"**Let's just eat, and then we can get our car back. Then we get right back to saving the world."** Rex said.

"**Why didn't you stop time before they hit us?"** Coco asked.

"**Because so far, using my powers to get what you want has gotten us in trouble!"**

"**Ah, so being broke and beaten up isn't in trouble!"**

"**You know what, why don't you just go back to Japan!"**

"**I will!"** Coco yelled before walking away.

"**I'll probably save the world faster without his help."** Rex said.

He turned to the window after hearing a loud noise. He saw a man land on the ground after being in the air. He smiled. He wasn't the only one with powers!

The man walked in. A waitress asked him what he wanted.

"A T-Shirt and a cup of coffee, please." Alex responded.

"**Flying Man."** Rex whispered.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff was on the phone apparently ordering something to eat.

Bridgette walked up. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for an awesome day." He said. "I called my work, and your work. We both just called in sick."

"Why?"

"I set up an awesome day for us Bridge. I want us to have fun, you know. So put on something nice."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – DINER – MORNING

Rex walked up to Alex. Alex looked at him oddly. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Rex Blazeman." Rex told him.

"Alex Langston." Alex responded, confused.

"Flying Man." Rex responded.

"What?" Alex said worried.

"I keep secret." Rex told him with what little English he knew. "I powers too. Teleport and time-stop."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I teleport into future. New York City, boom, like Hiroshima. Bad."

"Yeah, that'd be a problem."

"Don't worry. Me hero. I stop."

"Good for you." Alex's limo pulled up. "I've got to go."

"I get ride?" Rex asked.

"What?"

"Need ride. Car stolen."

"Why not?" Alex said.

"**Arigato."**

They got into the limo.

"Did the future say if I won the election?"

"Uh… Langston Landslide?" he vaguely remembered.

"Great. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Never been there."

"Good place."

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY

Gwen was still lying on her hospital bed. She thought of how pointless the whole thing was. She knew she couldn't be hurt. Her father, Chase Carter, walked in.

"Hey. Your mother told me what happened." he told her.

"I'm fine, dad." she responded.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She thought about it, and thought telling him the truth would be for the best. "Yeah, I lost control of the car on purpose."

"You could have killed yourself!" he said, though not as concerned as you might think.

"I just…"

"What were you thinking?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"I don't know."

"Is there something else I should know?"

She sighed. "Jock tried to force me, back at the bonfire."

Chase looked at her, concerned for her safety.

"Don't let anyone know, please." she begged.

"No one will remember a thing." he said, mysteriously.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Trent went to Owen's loft. Future Rex had told him this was how to get into contact with the present Rex, but this wasn't the only reason he came. Alex denounced his powers, Izzy didn't believe in powers, and Noah refused the premise of his father's research, so Owen was the only other person he could go to.

"You okay, Owen?" Trent asked.

Owen was shivering under a blanket. Not because he was cold, but because he wanted to quit morphine cold turkey.

"I need your help." Trent told him.

"Talk to Izzy," Owen said, "you've already taken her from me. What more do you want?"

"You painted me flying, and it came true. I believe you when you say you can paint the future, Owen."

"What do you want?" Owen asked, sighing heavily.

"I want to know what to do. Let me see some more of the paintings." Trent asked.

Owen pointed to the other paintings. Trent saw them. The bloody banner with the two men standing underneath, him being attacked by lockers, and the one of him talking to a girl. But one painting wasn't finished. A man in a black jacket, shirt, and dark baggy jeans was standing in a hallway, the rest was canvas.

Trent looked at the one of the girl he was talking to. "It's her. The girl."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – OUTSIDE THE CASINO – DAY

Alex's limo pulled up outside the casino. Rex got out and thanked Alex for the ride.

"It was no problem." Alex said, "Good luck saving the world, and stuff."

"**Arigato." **Rex responded. "Vote Langston!" he yelled.

"Early and often." Alex said.

"Oh! Up, up and away! Big secret." Rex told him.

"Thank you." Alex responded. The limo drove away.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PARKING GARAGE – DAY

Rex looked throughout the garage. He found a car he liked and got in. The inner workings of the car confused him, so he decided to look for instructions. He found some in the glove compartment, but it was written in English…

… a language he barely understood.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HOTEL LOBBY – DAY

Alex was talking to his Campaign Manager. "Listen, tell McClean's people I'm back."

"Yes sir."

His manager walked away. Alex saw someone who caught his eye. It was the girl he had spent the previous night with, Lindsay Grayson. He walked up to her.

"What happened last night?" He asked, "We had a nice dinner, friendly conversation, and then you left. But when you came back, you sexually attacked me, and next thing I know, a Jamaican guy and a Sunglasses-Wearing Cowboy are shoving me into a car!"

"I don't know what happened." Lindsay said. "I'm just trying to be good mother, and not the person I see in the mirror." She said, referring to her other state of mind, Eva Crow. "All I know is, McClean blackmailed me, and pretty soon, he'll blackmail you."

Alex left.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Geoff and Bridgette had come home after a great day. They went to all of Bridgette's favorite places, did her favorite things, it was like Geoff read her mind, because of course, he could!

Bridgette smiled as she saw the meal on the table.

"Surprise Bridge. Those vegetarian steaks you can't get anywhere else. Your favorite wine, brand and year. And a little music." He turned on the stereo and a song started playing.

Bridgette cried tears of joy. "Our song."

"Yeah." Geoff replied.

"I don't know what to say!" Bridgette said.

"How about, 'I love you.'?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette hugged him.

A/N: If you haven't guessed, most of the characters are adults now. Sorry if my fluff isn't so great, action is mainly what this is about, though.

ODESSA, TEXAS – JOCK'S HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

Chase walked into the room. His partner, DJ, The Jamaican, was with him.

"What's going on?" Jock asked.

"I'm Gwen's father." Chase told him. "I'm sorry about the accident. Guess you won't be MVP this year."

"Your daughter crashed my car. She's a freak!"

"I'll put more stock in Gwen's humanity than yours, Mr. Jernon. I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to give you a new chance with life." He turned to DJ. "Wipe everything." He told him.

DJ gripped Jock's face. His screams were muffled.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Trent was looking at the paintings. "So I find this girl," he said, trying to walk through it. "And some guy is involved, and I'm attacked by flying lockers. Then these two guys show up, with blood on a high-school homecoming banner?"

"I don't know." Owen said. "I was high. It's driven away Izzy, and… some hero I am."

Trent looked at the unfinished painting intently. His eyes went white. He grabbed Owen's painting supplies. Not the drugs, the paint and brushes.

Owen looked at him strangely. Trent began to paint on the unfinished picture.

ODESSA, TEXAS – JOCK'S HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

Gwen had healed. She walked over to Jock's room to apologize to him. "Hey listen," she began, "I'm sorry about what happened to you and… I don't know. I don't totally forgive you for what you did, and… I'm not sure what I'm trying to say."

"Who are you?" Jock asked.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Who's Jack?"

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Lindsay had come home. Something strange had happened. She was talking to three uniformed men.

"What seems to be the trouble officers?" she asked.

"It's your husband, Tyler Mason. He's escaped from prison." One of the officers said. "We're afraid he may come here."

"What should I do?"

"Just let us know if he comes here or tries to contact you."

They heard footsteps. The head officer walked to the door cautiously, he opened the door. It was Rex's friend, Coco.

"Hello, Ms. Grayson?" Coco asked.

"Who's this guy?" An officer asked.

"The Man-San." Coco responded.

Lindsay had heard that name before. Coco frequently visited her website. "Let me talk to him." She said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HOTEL LOBBY – NIGHT

Alex was talking to Mr. McClean's assistant.

"Any complaints, sir?"

"A few about security, but I'm fine."

"Anything else?"

"How did that tape come out?" Alex asked.

"Consider it a favor you'll one day repay, Mr. Langston."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on the couch, having finished dinner.

"Today's been great, Geoff." Bridgette said. "And… maybe tonight…"

"Hold that thought, Bridge," Geoff said, "We haven't had dessert. What are you craving, I'll go get it."

"Well I can't really…" Bridgette began.

"Coffee Ice Cream, got it." Geoff said.

"How did you…" Bridgette started to ask.

"I'm just in tune with your needs, babe."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CONVIENCE STORE – NIGHT

Geoff was looking for the Ice Cream. Incidentally, without meaning to, he heard some people's thoughts.

"_What is on this ingredient label? I have no idea what this means."_

"_If I eat cookies, I'll have to work out, won't I?"_

Geoff ignored these thoughts. They were no large matters. But then he heard a scary thought.

"_Security Cameras won't see me. I'll make my move. Maybe I can make an easy hundred."_

Geoff turned and saw the man thinking this. He strangely didn't look like a criminal. He seemed more like a man at the end of his rope.

"_Who am I fooling? I can't do anything right."_

Geoff walked over to the man, and decided to talk to him. Listening to the man's thoughts, trying to figure out what to say. "Hey dude. Listen, I'm a cop, and I know what you're thinking about doing. Don't do it. You're better than that. Your boss'll learn you're a valuable asset soon enough, and your family will be proud of you no matter what. Set a good example for your son, man."

The man looked at Geoff. "You're right. Thanks." He gave Geoff the gun he had, and left.

A woman saw Geoff holding the gun.

"_Oh god, he's got a gun! Please don't shoot."_

Geoff heard her. "No, no. It's okay, I'm a cop."

Another man saw him. _"You don't look like a cop to me."_

Geoff heard a chorus of people, afraid of him.

"_Oh my god."_

"_He's going to shoot!"_

"_Don't kill me!"_

Geoff was getting a headache. All these people's thoughts were running through his head. He fell, muttering, "It's okay, I'm a cop."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Coco and Lindsay were talking. "So you're the guy in Japan who keeps coming to the site."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I barely know you, and I've got some crazy stuff going on in my life and…" Lindsay started.

"I understand." Coco said. "I just don't know anyone else in America."

"You came alone?"

"With a friend, but…"

"You should go back to him."

Coco thought about it. "You're right." he muttered. He walked out of her house.

Lindsay walked into the kitchen, and turned the lights on…

… and there was Tyler, waiting for her.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

Rex was sitting on top of the car from earlier. He heard footsteps. It was Coco.

"**I guess that,"** Coco began, "**it couldn't hurt to call the artist again."**

Rex got out his phone.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Trent had finished painting the picture. He and Owen were looking at it. Along with the picture of the mysterious man, the body of a dead girl was lying in front of him.

"How did you do that?" Owen asked.

"When I'm near other people with powers, I do what they do." Trent told him.

"We have to save her." Owen said.

Owen's phone rang. "Ignore it," he said, "it's probably that Japanese guy that keeps trying to call me."

"Japanese guy?!" Trent yelled. He ran to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Mr. Owen?"_

"Who is this?" Trent asked.

"_Rex Blazeman."_

Trent's eyes widened. "I've got something very important I have to tell you."

END

Japanese Translator

**Arigato – **Thank you

A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope you had a pleasant holiday. The trick-or-treaters took all our candy, and didn't leave any for us to stash. Aw man! Hope yours was better!

This chapter took 2 Hours and 13 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	6. Better Halves

A/N: Can you feel my love for you guys? I really care enough to type another chapter, and let you know how the gang's doing. To get you up to speed, Tyler's back in Lindsay's life, Gwen has to deal with the repercussions of injuring the MVP, Geoff fell unconscious, Noah's disregarding the research, Alex is trying to win the election, Chase is clearly up to no good, and Trent has an important message for Rex. The big question is, where does Duncan fit into all of this?!

OC's:

'Samuel' (mine)

'Lila' (mine)

CHAPTER SIX: BETTER HALVES

**Speaking in Japanese**

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

"_I've got something very important I have to tell you." _Trent told Rex over the phone.

**"What did he say?"** Rex asked Coco. He didn't understand English too well.

**"Give me that."** Coco said grabbing the phone. "Say that again." he said on the phone.

"_I've got an important message for Rex."_

"**He's got a message for you."**

"**What message?"**

"What message?"

"_Save the Girl, Save the World."_

"**Save the Girl, Save the World."**

"**What Girl?"**

"What Girl?"

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Trent heard Coco's question. Unfortunately, he didn't know the answer either. He figured Owen might.

He turned to Owen. "What Girl?"

"I don't know." Owen responded.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I was high when I painted these."

Trent spoke into the phone again. "We don't know who she is, or where, we just know we have to save her."

"You should tell him about the guy from the future." Owen said.

"Owen, he IS the guy from the future." Trent responded, but did talk to Coco anyway. "All I know is a sword-carrying, English-speaking Rex Blazeman from 5 Years in the future told me 'Save the Girl, Save the World.'"

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

Coco relayed this message to Rex. **"You came from 5 years in the future, speaking English and carrying a sword, and told this guy to save the world."**

"**I had a sword?"** Rex said.

"_Look, just come to New York. Find me, Trent Hart. We'll figure this out together."_

"**Arigato."** Coco said. Trent hung up.

Rex looked happy with himself. **"I had a sword."** he said to himself.

A/N: You have no idea how hard that was to type!

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Trent turned to Owen. "Are there any other pictures, sketches, anything?"

"No. Wait, I think I gave something that may fit the bill to Izzy." Owen remembered.

"I'll see if I can get it." Trent said. He walked out.

"Yeah, tell her a samurai from the future wants the picture. She'll love that idea." Owen said, sarcastically.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE KITCHEN – MORNING

Gwen took out a pan of fresh muffins. She put it on the counter beside the ovens. She saw her hands. The sizzling, burning flesh restored itself quickly.

Her mom walked in. She bred dogs for a living and was excited, because a dog show was coming up. "It's almost time to take the dog to the show. I'd ask you to come, but… after the incident at the dog park."

"You read my mind." Gwen said. A dog once tried to rip her hand off. She now realized it wouldn't have been that big a deal.

"That would've put an end to your cheerleading career."

"Which is scissor-kicking itself off the field as we speak. I hope these muffins for the bake sale make anything better."

Chase walked in.

"Want a muffin?" Gwen asked. "Dollar for a good cause."

"Not right now. You know how you want to meet your biological parents?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"I set up a meeting. But only if you're ready."

She thought about it. "I'm ready."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Tyler was standing right there, waiting for Lindsay. "You look beautiful." he told her.

"How'd you get in here?!" Lindsay asked him.

"It's my house too. I have a copy of the key."

"If I scream, the police will be here in two seconds." she warned.

"Then you'd better not scream."

They walked into Lindsay's bedroom.

"You aren't wearing your ring." Tyler noticed.

"You better leave. I'm having some troubles, and Gary really doesn't need this."

"I think I know what my son needs."

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Lindsay said.

A smart move on her part. It was the police officer.

"What's that voice I heard?"

"I was… talking to my son." Lindsay said.

"Okay. Have a good night."

He closed the door. She walked back over to Tyler.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I found a way for us to get out of Vegas. Two million."

"McClean's money."

"I didn't know about McClean. I ran. I didn't want him to hurt you or Gary. So I ran."

"What happened to the money?"

"Someone killed the crew and took it. A woman. There's a guy in North Vegas who cleans money who told me he was cleaning 2 mil. I thought I'd check there. But I wanted to see you."

ODESSA, TEXAS – SIDEWALK – DAY

Cody and Gwen were taking a walk.

"How do I ask them if they're freaks if they'd probably lie like me?" Gwen asked.

"You could cut them and find out yourself." Cody offered.

"They'd probably think I was just upset they gave me away."

"You don't seem upset about it."

"I'm curious more than anything else."

"I'd actually like it better if they weren't freaks. It'd make you seem more… special."

Gwen smirked at him. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Cody?"

"No! No, No. Look, are you going to tell your, um…, adoptive parents?"

"I doubt it."

"They'll find out eventually."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

Rex was making mock-sword fighting motions.

"**What if we get to New York and it explodes?"** Coco asked.

Rex pretended to sheath the sword. **"If we get there, it won't. That's how it works. It's our heroic journey."**

"**Your heroic journey."** Coco corrected.

"**You don't need powers to be a hero. Look at Batman!"**

"**Hey, why did future you talk to this Trent guy we've never met instead of us?"**

"**He was afraid of causing a rift in the timeline."**

"**You have no idea what you're talking about."**

A car rolled up. The gambler from earlier stepped out.

"**It's that high-roller you cheated!"** Coco yelled.

"**I cheated?"** Rex asked sarcastically.

"**Okay, we cheated."**

Rex's expression didn't change.

"**Fine. I cheated. You happy?"**

"**No."**

The high roller walked up. "Well boys, I'd like to talk to you."

"We didn't cheat!" Coco explained. "I'm just… really lucky."

"It's time for a little… payback."

Rex gulped.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Carter answered the door.

There were two people, a man and a woman. "I'm Lila, this is Samuel." The woman said, pointing to the man. "We understand our daughter's here."

"Right. Gwen, your guests are here!" Mrs. Carter

Cody was visiting. He grabbed his backpack. "You want I should punch one?"

"Ha ha." Gwen replied.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – NIGHT

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Tyler asked.

"You on the couch and me in my bed." Lindsay answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You can't walk back into my life and think nothing ever happened, Tyler."

"I didn't want to leave."

"Then you shouldn't have left. You were doing fine."

"Thirty-grand a year coaching at a lame-o school?"

"Look, spend the night if you have to, but don't drag me back into your life."

_/Later/_

Lindsay couldn't sleep. She thought more and more about Tyler. She got out of bed and walked over to her jewelry box. She pulled out a ring. It was engraved. _To my Beloved Lindsay_

She walked out into the living room, and nudged Tyler awake. He woke up, and saw she was wearing her ring. He smiled.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ROOM – NIGHT

Coco and Rex had been dragged into a high-stakes poker game. In order to keep themselves safe, Rex only cheated them once every few hands. But Rex was still getting concerned.

"**We should really go."**

"**We owe him more, we can't leave yet."**

"Yo, nut-boy." A man yelled. "You in or out?"

"In." Coco answered.

"How do you do it? Counting cards? Oriental voodoo?" the dealer asked.

"Just lucky."

Rex paused time, and reorganized the cards. He made sure Coco's cards were good, but not too good. Time resumed

"I'm in for 400." A player said.

"I'm in for… 1000." Coco said.

Rex was startled. He leaned against a cart, but still fell over. Items fell off the cart.

"Sorry." Coco said. He began to help Rex pick up items, and saw the dealer had a gun. He turned to the players and said, "We have to use the bathroom."

"Together?"

"Yes. To make sure we are both safe. Brotherhood." Coco responded. He rushed Rex into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Rex said, **"I don't have to go."**

"**The dealer has a gun! We've got to get out of here!"**

They heard a noise outside.

"**What was that?"** Rex asked.

They heard sounds of violence.

"**I've got to help."** Rex said.

"**Are you nuts? We've got to get out of here!"**

It then got really quiet. Rex and Coco paused for a moment. Nothing happened. They heard someone walk away.

Slowly, they walked over, and peered out of the door. All the players were dead.

"**They're dead."** Rex said. **"They were killed, and I didn't stop it. Heroes don't run away."**

"**Let's just get out of here."** Coco responded.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – MORNING

Lindsay and Tyler woke up. Tyler stroked her hair. "Your hair's getting so long."

"It's a mess, right?"

"I like it. It reminds me of when we first met."

Lindsay looked in the mirror. Her reflection, Eva looked upset. Lindsay looked concerned.

"Why'd you sneak out in the middle of the night?" Tyler asked.

"Did I?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The door opened. It was Gary.

"Dad?" Gary asked, happily.

"Gary! I've missed you so much." Tyler said hugging Gary.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah walked in. LeShawna was there. "I guess Trent didn't work out so well?"

"He said some guy from the future told him he had to save a girl. He went from steady as a rock to, as you would put it, 'A crazy-ass white boy who thinks he saw a guy from the future.' It was odd. I should write a paper about it." Noah responded.

"What if there was a guy from the future? One of your dad's files was about time travel."

"Yeah. But there was nothing about obese morphine addicts who paint the future. I'm done with this crazy stuff."

"If you go back, you're always gonna wonder if there was anything to this. If there was a Duncan Kingston, a time-traveler, all of it."

"I'll burn that bridge down when I come to it."

A/N: I had to go back to New York at some point.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GARY'S ROOM – MORNING

Tyler was looking at Gary's comic books. "You really love 9th Wonders don't you?" he asked, and then imitated a villain from the story. "I am Uluru, the Invincible!"

They laughed. "How's your mom doing?" Tyler asked. "You're the man of the house when I'm not around, you know."

"She's okay. More importantly, how'd you get out of jail?"

"Let's just say… no prison can hold your old man."

Lindsay walked in. "Gary, can I talk to Tyler alone?"

"Sure." He left.

"It'll crush him when you run again." Lindsay told Tyler.

"I'm not gonna run, Lindsay. You're doubting me, and I don't want to do anything to make that continue."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Gwen was talking to Sam and Lila alone. It was (quite obviously) awkward. They hadn't said much, Gwen or her real parents.

"So…" Sam started, "…anything you really want to know?"

Gwen thought about it for a moment.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – BUILDING – DAY

Lindsay and Tyler were walking through the building. Little had been said. Tyler claimed these men had previously done a few favors for him, so he could get their help. They walked into a room, and were shocked at what they saw. The men were all dead. The room filled with blood-stained playing cards. It was the room where Rex and Coco played poker the previous night.

"We need a new plan." Tyler said.

Lindsay didn't say anything; she was too shocked by what she saw…

…because it seemed all too familiar.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Gwen was listening to her real parents talk. And unbeknownst to any of the three of them, Chase and Mrs. Carter were, too.

"So he wanted to keep you, and I didn't, so we gave you away." Lila explained.

This wasn't what Gwen was concerned about. She thought of an easy way to ask the question. "So, is there anything I should know? Medically, I mean."

The two stared at each other.

"I have diabetes." Lila said.

"A history of cancer and heart disease." Samuel told her.

"Great." Gwen replied. They seemed normal.

…

Which wasn't what she wanted to hear.

They heard a phone ring. "I'll get it." Chase yelled. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Noah's headed back to India."_

"Then stop him."

"_Don't you think I tried?"_

"We both know you can try harder."

"_He'll be back."_

"What about Hart?"

"_Claims flight potential. Or possibly Empathics, no confirmation. Possible encounter with a time-traveler."_

"That's cool."

"_Delivered a message. Save a girl, or something."_

Chase got a bit worried. "Anything else?"

"_What do I do about the precog?"_

"Bring him in."

"_Right, Mr. Carter."_

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

"I've never seen anything like that." Tyler said.

"I have. In the garage. I got behind on Gary's tuition, I saw McClean, you get the idea." Lindsay told him, worried.

"You think you might've done this?"

"Maybe."

"You're not like that."

Lindsay walked up to her room. "I need to think."

As she walked up to her room, she looked in the mirror, angrily.

_/Later/_

Lindsay woke up on the couch. Wearing a different outfit.

Gary walked by. "Why are you on the couch? I thought we were going to Grandma's."

Lindsay looked at him. "Hold that thought." She walked back up to her room. She looked in the mirror. "What are you doing with my life?"

"Don't you mean ours?" her reflection responded.

"I'm going crazy."

"We're a lot of things, but crazy ain't one of 'em."

"What are you doing?!" Lindsay asked.

"We framed him. Killed Tyler's crew, stole the 2 million, seduced the congressman, killed the poker players. Can't afford witnesses. And we're gonna take the money, get Gary outta here, and far away from Tyler."

Lindsay thought about it. "Where's the money?"

"Good choice."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

"**I should've saved them."** Rex said.

"**You're overreacting."** Coco said. **"A hero doesn't start out perfect. That's what makes them a hero. Besides, you can alter time and space. Once you save the girl, you can go back and save those guys, if you want to."**

"**A do-over?"** Rex asked happily. **"My powers just keep getting cooler."**

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, DRIVEWAY – NIGHT

Chase was walking out Sam and Lila. "Thanks for talking to Gwen."

"We probably didn't take the weight of the world off her shoulders, but no problem." Lila said.

"That's all great, but what about our pay?" Sam asked.

Chase got out his wallet. "Should've hired cheaper actors."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE, ATTIC – NIGHT

Lindsay went into the attic. She pulled off a floorboard, and inside there was a suitcase. Inside, there was 2 million dollars in unmarked bills, and a gun.

"You set me up." Tyler said. He had followed her.

"I can explain." Lindsay said, knowing she really couldn't.

"I'm taking Gary. Goodbye." Tyler told her.

"You aren't taking anything." Lindsay said, turning into Eva. Eva lifted Tyler over her head, and threw him into a closet.

"Mom what's going on?!" Gary yelled from the bottom floor.

"We're moving some furniture!" Eva yelled.

Eva turned back to the closet. To her amazement, Tyler walked straight _through_ the door, without opening it!

"That's how you escaped!" Eva yelled. "You can walk through walls!"

Tyler lunged at her. He phased his hand into her head, and squeezed her brain. Eva fell. Tyler phased through the floor.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Owen was painting a picture of a man, standing in the water, holding an urn. He had just finished another picture of a man holding a glass of water as it boiled.

A woman walked in.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm an admirer of your work. Mr. Jonson."

"That's nice to know, but who are you?"

"My name's LeShawna."

END

Japanese Translator

**Arigato – **Thank you

A/N: Bum, bum, bum! LeShawna works with DJ and Chase! And Tyler has powers! And those are really the only major plot twists today. Tune in next chapter, as we introduce a new hero.

This chapter took 2 Hours and 17 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	7. Nothing to Hide

Disclaimer: I know I haven't said it yet, but here's my way of putting it. If I owned Total Drama Island, would Heather have won 3rd Place? No. Trent would have only kissed her to steal her key when she wasn't looking. Trent would've been invincible, Heather would've been voted out, and massive partying would ensue.

A/N: Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's kick this pig!

OC's:

Tyson Matroa (Vesren at TV dot Com {Otherwise Alex's Brother, just not in this story})

CHAPTER SEVEN: NOTHING TO HIDE

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE – DAY

Trent was once again reading the stock page to Mr. Collins. "M-Core's good, but Yamagoto's headed down. I'd buy in."

Out of nowhere, Mr. Collins woke up! "What do you know about stocks, boy? You barely make minimum wage, and I'm living in a penthouse."

"Dying in a penthouse." Trent corrected.

"Right."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What, Trent?"

"I can fly." Trent whispered.

"Then show me."

Trent opened the window. He jumped out and flew around a little.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – DAY

Trent woke up. It was another dream. His doorbell rang. He answered it, and it was Izzy, crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My dad's dead, Trent." she sobbed.

ODESSA, TEXAS - CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Gwen answered her door. It was Cody. "I know you're a little socially backwards, but people usually call before they stop by." she told him.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Guess what I found?" Cody said.

"What?"

He pulled a tape out of his pocket. "The tape of your suicidal tendencies. Under my bed, which is weird 'cause I checked there, like, twenty times."

Gwen's mom walked up. "Well I'm off to the airport. Your dad's plane should be back by 8, so you need to hold down the fort, Gwen. Keep Marcus in line."

"Got it." All three walked out, Gwen leaving the tape on a table. Marcus walked over and took the tape.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – MORNING

Lindsay woke up. "Gary?!" she yelled. No one answered. "Gary?!" She turned to the mirror. "Where's Gary?"

"Tyler took him." Eva said.

"Help." she whispered.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on the couch. Geoff had finally decided to tell her about his powers. "Bridge, I gotta tell you something."

"What."

"I recently found out that…"

"_Oh god, he knows."_

Geoff stopped upon hearing this thought.

"Well, what Geoff?" Bridgette said anxiously.

"I found out…"

"_I thought I'd been so careful."_

"You know what?" Geoff said. "It can wait; I've got to go to work."

Geoff was concerned.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Trent and Izzy were in Owen's loft. Owen was nowhere to be found. All his paintings were gone. Only his sketchbook remained.

"I don't believe this." Trent said. "I thought we were starting to figure the paintings out."

"I feel like everyone I care about is leaving me." Izzy said.

"I'm still here." Trent tried to comfort her.

"Before he died, Dad started talking. Said he flew around the world with you. That you told him you were going to save the world." Izzy said. "I'll do what I can to get that painting you wanted."

"Where is it?"

"I sold it to a guy named McClean."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOUSE – DAY

Alex was looking at two different designs for postcards advertising his campaign. His mother came over, and asked him "Mr. McClean gave you 4 million dollars, and you're spending it on postcards?"

His wife, sitting in a wheelchair looked at them. "I like the one on the left, myself."

"I agree; I'll get them printed." Alex said.

"Are we still on for that brunch with the reporter?" his mother asked.

"I don't know how I feel about my family's role in my campaign." Alex said.

"Honey, I know you're afraid to introduce your handicapped wife back to the voters, but you'll have to sometime." his wife told him.

"Fine." he said. He knew when he had no chance.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – LAPD OFFICE – DAY

Geoff was in the locker room with his partner, Evan.

A/N: "You look really good when you're cooking dinner. Sort of like my friend Evan's really hot mom." – Geoff, to Bridgette _If You Can't Take the Heat_

Evan was concerned for Geoff. "Are you okay, man? You haven't talked much lately."

"My life's gotten real weird all of a sudden, bro."

"How 'bout we get a drink at the end of our shift today?"

"That sounds cool." Geoff said.

Katie walked in. "Geoff, we've got a lead. Put on real clothes, and meet me outside."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Gwen was looking through the house. Marcus had more or less wrecked the place. "Marcus! You better clean this place up!"

"I'm watching a video!"

Gwen shook her head, but in doing so saw the table. She noticed the tape of her feats of healing was gone. Her eyes went wide. She ran to Marcus's room. He was watching the tape!

"Hey, sis." Marcus said, nonchalantly.

"Amazing what you can do with special effects these days, huh?" she tried to defend herself.

"That's not special effects, I know special effects when I see 'em."

"What makes you think they're not special effects?"

Marcus quickly grabbed a stapler, and stapled Gwen's hand. Gwen screamed in pain. The staple fell out, and her wound healed. Marcus was shocked. He popped the tape out of his TV and ran out of the house.

"Marcus!" Gwen yelled, chasing after him.

As they ran, Cody noticed them. "What's going on?!" he yelled.

"Marcus has the tape!" Gwen responded.

Marcus ran back to the house, and locked himself in the family's car.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – MORGUE – DAY

Geoff and Katie were looking at a burn victim. The entire body was charred.

"We couldn't get his name," Katie said, "just that he was an oncologist at UCLA."

"Oncologist." Geoff said.

"Doctor of Cancer." Katie said.

"Oh. Fits Kingston's MO?"

"Kingston doesn't have an MO. But, it is strange like Kingston's kills. This guy's putting out 1800 curies of radiation. That's more than a burn victim should. No nuclear material found, but we did find a fingerprint seared to the shoulder blade. Running it as we speak."

"Then why am I here?" Geoff asked.

"You're the expert on out-of-the-ordinary people."

The computer beeped, the mysterious killer known as Kingston now had a name…

…Tyson Matroa.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – MOVING CAR – DAY

Tyler and Gary were currently on the run from two things: the law and Eva. Gary had yet to say a word.

"You're awfully quiet." Tyler said, breaking the silence.

"Are you a superhero, or supervillain?" Gary asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have superpowers, and you want to help me. But you hurt mom and left her. Are you a hero or a villain?"

"I like to think I'm a tragic hero."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – BEDROOM – DAY

Lindsay was talking to her friend. "I'm going to find Gary."

"Why are you so serious?"

"I figured out what's going on. There's a part of me who does what she has to if it means protecting Gary. Her name's Eva."

"You've got DID."

A/N: Dissociative Identity Disorder A.K.A. Multiple Personality Disorder

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – MOVING CAR – DAY

Tyler and Gary saw another car on fire ahead. Tyler pulled over. "Stay here." Tyler unbuckled and ran to the other car.

Another car pulled over, and two people got out. It was Rex and Coco.

"**What's going on?"** Coco asked.

"**How would I know?"** Rex responded.

Tyler was trying to open the door to the car, he wanted to save the woman inside's life.

Rex and Coco ran over to Gary.

"Help my dad!" Gary yelled.

Rex nodded and ran over. The car seemed like it was about to explode.

"DAD!" Gary yelled.

"REX!" Coco yelled.

Rex closed his eyes, and time froze again. He opened the door of the car and began to pull the woman and Tyler back over to Tyler's car.

"**Manipulating the Space-Time Continuum is cool and everything,"** he said to himself, **"but I really wish I had super-strength right now."**

When Rex got them back to Tyler's car, time resumed. The car exploded, but Tyler and the driver were unharmed.

"**Yatta!"** Rex yelled.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOUSE – DAY

Alex was having brunch with his mother, his children, his wife, and the reporter. "We usually don't get dressed up like this," he explained, " but we're being interviewed, and… you get the idea."

"I understand." the reporter said. "By the way, your wife seems to have adjusted to, um…"

"The wheelchair." Alex's wife finished. "I'm not ashamed of it."

The doorbell rang. Alex went to answer it. It was Trent.

"I'm in the middle of something, Trent." Alex told him.

"Good for you." Trent responded. "I need you to get in touch with McClean, he's got a painting I kind of need."

"I'm trying to have a nice brunch with my family. I can't do that when my crazy friend is here."

"Fine." Trent said. "I'll just fly on out of here. Because, you know, I can fly. And Alex, no matter how much you deny it, so can you. So how 'bout I fly around the Statue of Liberty a couple of times, and give the press something fun to write about."

"You wouldn't." Alex accused.

Trent smirked.

_/Later/_

Alex walked back to the table with Trent in tow. "Trent's going to be joining us." he told his family.

Trent had him right where he wanted him.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ROAD – DAY

Rex was talking to Gary, as they were both big fans of 9th Wonders! comic books. Gary was looking at the comic Rex bought in the future. "This issue isn't even out yet! How'd you get it?!"

"I went forward in time." Rex explained as best he could. "Like story say. I teleport into future. City explode! Same talks, same car, same Coco, same me! Just as drawn." he told him pointing to those panels.

"Cool!" Gary said. He looked at Coco. "Have I seen him before?"

Tyler and Coco walked over. "We've got to get going." Tyler said. "Either of you two drive?"

"I called the police." Coco told him.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Um, we'll just go our own way."

"Bye, Rex. Good luck saving the world." Gary said.

"**Arigato!"**

They drove off.

"**Those two were weird."** Rex said.

"**Look who's talking."** Coco responded.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, GARAGE – NIGHT

Cody and Gwen were pounding on the door of the car. "Marcus, give me the damn tape!" Gwen yelled.

"No way!" he yelled. "I'm gonna put this on YouTube and make, like, a million bucks!"

"YouTube's free." Cody said.

"I'm not coming out 'til Dad gets home." Marcus said.

"Dad can't know about this, Marcus!" Gwen yelled. "I know you don't act like it, but you're glad we're family. And if he finds out, he could… un-adopt me." Gwen said sadly.

Marcus looked downtrodden. He rolled down the window and gave her the tape. He got out of the car, and left the garage.

"You're a good actress." Cody said.

"I know." Gwen said.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – OUTSIDE MATROA RESIDENCE – AFTERNOON

"Why are we going without backup?" Geoff asked.

"No one else believes in the Kingston case, remember?" Katie told him.

They went inside. They walked into a bedroom. It was full of pictures of people with people's faces burnt off. A burnt ceiling fan was turning. Katie's Geiger counter read 1800 curies of radiation.

"Let's keep looking." Katie said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOUSE – MORNING

"Of course I'm gonna vote for Alex. He's my best bud, and if he treats the people of this city half as well as he treated me in school, we're gonna have a great congressman." Trent said.

"I was surprised to hear the McClean corporation invested in your campaign, Mr. Langston." the reporter said.

"Well, Trent's dad was a good friend of Mr. McClean, and…" Alex began.

"I heard you went to a hotel in Vegas to meet with him, and disappeared for hours. And there was a blonde involved."

Alex's eyes went wide.

"Oh, that was for me." Trent said, trying to protect his friend. "Well, he went to this nurse to get some antidepressants for me. I'm sure you heard about my recent suicide attempt. He just didn't want to make that big a deal about it. I guess the nurse was blonde. He's just the kind of guy who takes time out of his busy life to help a good friend!"

Trent looked at Alex with eyes saying, 'You owe me, big.'

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – MATROA RESIDENCE – DAY

Cops were investigating the place. Geoff and Katie were given pills to counteract radiation poisoning.

"I don't think this guy's Kingston." Geoff said, pulling out a bottle. "Cancer medication for a Mrs. Matroa, current."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – HOSPITAL – DAY

Geoff and Katie had gone to the front desk, and found Mrs. Matroa's room. The only people inside, were Mrs. Matroa, lying on the bed with an IV in her arm, and a man crying his eyes out.

"Tyson Matroa? We'd like to ask you some questions." Katie said.

"I didn't mean to kill him." Tyson cried. "He said there was nothing he could do. I tried to convince him there was something, and I lost control."

"Look, we can talk about this downtown." Katie said.

"I'm not leaving her." Tyson said.

"Let her go, or I shoot." Katie told him.

"Do you know what would happen if you did that? Cause I don't! I could wipe out this city like an atomic bomb!" He yelled, still crying.

"_Tyson, please stop!" _Geoff heard. It was Mrs. Matroa. She couldn't speak, but she could still think.

"Your wife wants you to stop." Geoff said.

Tyson's eyes widened. "How could you say that?"

"I hear what she's thinking. She doesn't blame you. She still loves you, your last date was the best experience of her life. She'll always remember it."

"What's she thinking now? Tell me!" Tyson yelled.

Geoff concentrated. "Nothing."

Tyson went back to crying.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOUSE – DAY

The reporter had left. Alex was talking to his wife.

"Hon," she began, "I know it's hard adjusting to me in a wheelchair, but I promise you, everything will get better. If you tell me that you went to a doctor for Trent, I'll believe you."

"That's what happened." He lied.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Lindsay was packing up. She had spare clothes, the money and everything. Her friend agreed to look after the house, make sure it wasn't robbed and making sure she'd let her know if Tyler came back. She walked up to the mirror. "I'm counting on you, Eva."

"Don't worry, I'll _take care_ of Tyler."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – HOSPITAL – DAY

"Tyson's being taken to a special holding facility to be decontaminated." Katie told Geoff. "When you're right, you're right. I don't think he's really Kingston."

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me, I've got my own marital problems to attend to." Geoff said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Alex was talking to Mr. McClean. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. McClean, but a friend of mine really wants that picture. Look, I don't know what'll happen to him if he gets it, but I'm afraid his mental health will deteriorate. Yes, straight to the gallery. Thank you."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

"I'm sorry; McClean just won't let it go." Alex lied, yet again.

"We really need this picture Alex, we've got to make a difference." Trent told him.

"I'm trying."

"Not like that."

Alex sighed. "When I disappeared, I was kidnapped. Two guys, one dude who called himself Sunglasses, and his partner, 'The Jamaican.'"

"Do you think they knew you could fly?"

"I don't know. But either way, keep your powers secret."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – LAPD LOCKER ROOM – NIGHT

Geoff was talking to his partner Evan. "Sounds like a hell of a bust, man." Evan said. "I heard your buddy Katie set up your detective test as interviews, no blaming it on dyslexia."

"Right, I know."

Geoff heard his thoughts. _"Loser, you don't even realize I'm doing your wife."_

Geoff punched him hard as he could.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – MOTEL – NIGHT

Gary was calling his mother. "Yeah, we're at a Motel off exit 48." He knew he needed his mother around, even if his dad didn't. He hung up.

Meanwhile, back at the Grayson house, Eva smiled, evilly.

END

Japanese Translator

**Yatta – **I did it

**Arigato – **Thank you

A/N: Well, what'd you think? A little drama in Geoff's life, a new hero, and Eva's a woman on a mission. Next time, Rex meets another new hero, an OC from Total Drama World, princeskvn knows who I mean. Geoff and Tyson further develop their abduction by the organization. Noah goes back to India. Owen is recruited to paint a picture. And Duncan strikes. Tune in for Seven Minutes to Midnight.

This chapter took 2 hours and 12 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	8. Seven Minutes to Midnight

WARNING!: The following chapter contains DEATH! If you are uncomfortable with death,… well too bad, you're going to die.

A/N: That's my little tip-off for chapters with death. Anyway, here's something confusing: If you've read Total Drama Nation/World or Totally Dramatic Mansion by cocodaman5454, you're familiar with the characters of Rex and Leai. You've seen Rex, and Leai will be introduced this chapter. Now according to cocodaman5454, Rex and Leai weren't a couple. However, Rex and Leai were very close, Rex admitted he loved her, and Leai's creator has given me permission to use that character, so since they are a couple in this story, I think that's okay don't you? Either way, let's start this chapter!

OC's:

Leai (princeskvn {If you'd be willing to send a list of Last Names for Leai, princeskvn, that'd be great})

Sandra Richards (mine)

CHAPTER EIGHT: SEVEN MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT

**Speaking in Japanese**

KANYAKUMARI, INDIA – RIVER – DAY

Noah had returned home. His father dictated in his will upon his death he was to be cremated and his ashes scattered into the Kanyakumari River. His role at the funeral was to scatter the ashes. He did so. He cried.

ODESSA, TEXAS – SECRET LOCATION – DAY

LeShawna had taken Owen to a secret location somewhere in Odessa. LeShawna was helping him get on the wagon. (off drugs) They were making progress, and he seemed like he would be clean in a few days.

"Once I'm clean, will I still be able to paint?" Owen asked.

"Morphine was just a facillatator, boy. When we're done with you, you'll be painting sober like it's nobody's business." LeShawna assured him.

"Thank you."

LeShawna looked at Owen's paintings. She wasn't sure if Sunglasses would like them.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Leai was little more than a waitress at a diner in Texas, but she was well-liked by everyone. Every now and again, the sheriff would ask for her help. Not with a crime, mind you. A crossword puzzle.

"Ghandi's burial ground. The 'Kanyakumari.' K-A-N-Y-A-K-U-M-A-R-I." she told him.

"Much obliged, Leai." the sheriff said.

"If you're so smart," the deputy asked, "who won the Academy Award for Best Actor in 1981?"

"Henry Fonda, _On Golden Pond_." she answered.

Meanwhile at a table, Rex and Coco were having a meal on their way to New York.

"**I hate this country!"** Coco complained. **"They have nothing to eat but waffles and French fries."**

"**You like French fries."** Rex replied, confused.

"**Not four kilos of them in one week."**

"**Hey, we need our strength. Eventually we'll find this Trent guy, and save the girl."**

"**Right, right. The mission."** Coco said unenthusiastically.

Leai walked up to take their order. "Anything look good?"

Rex turned to answer her, and was struck. "Uh… everything look good."

"We don't get many tourists out here." Leai told them.

"How'd you know we were tourists?" Coco asked.

"**I heard you speaking Japanese."** she replied.

Rex was stunned. "You speak Japanese?!"

"I got a phrase book as a birthday present six months ago, poked through it a couple of times yesterday. **One bento box with shrimp, please.**" She explained.

"Impressive memory." Coco said.

"Yeah, I'm just remembering everything lately. What'll you have?"

"Something delicious for me, and something light for Coco." Rex said.

"Got it." Leai said, walking away. Coco stared at Rex accusingly.

"**What?"** Rex asked.

"**You like her."**

Leai walked over to another table. "Sorry I'm late, here's your coffee."

"Thank you." The man said. He was wearing a black jacket, sunglasses, and a cap. You couldn't tell much about him. As he reached his hand out for the coffee you could see his watch, stopped at 11:53 P.M.

KANYAKUMARI, INDIA – BEACH – DAY

Noah was sitting at the water's edge. His father's friend walked up. "Please tell me you're not going back." He said.

"I was a fool to go. There aren't any answers there." Noah said.

"Good. Your classes start again on Monday."

CHENNAI, INDIA – NOAH'S OFFICE – DAY

Noah was looking at his father's files. The window on the computer asked: ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THESE FILES?

Noah thought about it.

"Drat. She was right." He clicked NO.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – FBI HQ – DAY

Katie and Geoff were walking down the hall. "You're an idiot, Crawford. You know that?" Katie said.

"Thanks." Geoff said.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out that you punched your partner? This is why I don't like needing other people's help. They let you down."

"I'll work through this."

"Did he deserve it?"

"Yeah."

They walked over to the observation room where Tyson was being held.

"Is he talking?" Geoff asked.

"If he was, would you be here?" Katie said. She handed him a badge. "As long as that's green, radiation levels are safe."

"What's the bad color?"

"Anything but green."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Rex and Leai were talking. Rex agreed to help Leai learn Japanese.

"**The dance floor – light are cool." **Leai said.

"Good, not ready to disco, but good." Rex replied. Leai was also teaching him English.

"**Okay, umm… I don't like this song, let's get a drink."**

"Perfect!" Rex said. "You have great memory."

"It's just a skill I have."

"My skill is much more complicated."

"What's that?"

Rex thought that since she had powers too, he could tell her. "I time-travel, like X-Men 143."

"141. Kitty Pryde time-traveled in X-Men 141." Leai corrected.

"You're right! I also have another skill." Rex said, coyly.

"What's that?" Leai asked.

"**I can teach anyone Japanese."** he joked.

"**You're sweet."** she replied.

Rex was confused. "That's not in the phrase book."

"It's just true." A bell rang. "I've gotta get back to work." Leai said.

Rex smiled and turned to Coco. **"I'm sweet!"** he yelled.

Coco flashed a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man looked at his cup of coffee. The cup moved to his hand…

…but he never touched the cup.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – TYSON'S FBI CELL – DAY

Tyson was sitting at the table, a glass of water next to him. "They won't even let me go to her funeral. Just leave me alone."

"We need to ask some questions." Katie told him.

"Can't he just look in my head?" Tyson asked, referring to Geoff.

"We need it on record. You burned the doctor, and probably gave your wife cancer. How?"

"It doesn't matter! They're both dead!" He yelled.

Katie didn't notice that the badges were red.

"Just execute me or something, leave me alone!" Tyson cried. He grabbed the glass of water. It boiled, like in Owen's painting. "If you want me to be the bad guy, fine. I'll blow this place apart!"

"Tyson, calm down." Geoff said. "Think of how your wife would feel. We're just trying to understand these things we can do better. How did this start?"

"_I blacked out. Everything I touched started to die."_ Tyson thought.

"Were there bruises anywhere?" He asked.

Tyson showed them his neck. There were marks on it, as if he had been pricked by needles.

Geoff turned, and showed Tyson his neck.

…

…

… He had the same marks.

MADRAS, INDIA – UNIVERSITY HALL – DAY

Noah was dreaming. He saw his father, speaking to his mother.

"I know I need to follow my research, but maybe Noah's right. I'm abandoning my family." Dr. Richards said.

"Honey, if you don't go, it will eat you alive inside." Mrs. Richards told her.

"I guess you're right."

A boy walked up to Noah. Noah woke up.

CHENNAI, INDIA – NOAH'S OFFICE – NIGHT

The boy from Noah's dream was standing at Noah's doorway.

"What do you want?" Noah asked. The boy pointed to a soccer ball. Noah threw him the ball. The boy walked away.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – TYSON'S FBI CELL – DAY

"I was selling some stuff to a University in Kansas. Afterward I went to a bar, bought a few rounds. The last thing I saw was this big, Jamaican guy." Tyson explained.

This caught Geoff's attention.

"I wake up two days later. Then all this weird stuff started happening. I'd buy flowers and they'd wilt. I'd have headaches for no reason. And then my wife died of cancer. The doctor said the carcinogen was radiation."

"Any other bodies we should know about?" Katie asked.

"It's not his fault Katie. I blacked out and starting having headaches too. I lost two days. Then I started hearing things I didn't want to hear." Geoff said. He turned to Tyson. "The Jamaican guy, did he have a beard, green shirt with a big orange D, and a white cap?"

"Yeah." Tyson answered.

"I saw that same dude before I blacked out."

"You've got to find this guy." Tyson said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE PRIMATECH PAPER CO. – DAY

Chase drove up. Primatech Paper was little more than a front, though the paper company did operate, to go with the entire illusion. Primatech was the cover name for The Organization. Their job: to keep super-powered people in check. Chase was coming inside to meet with LeShawna and Owen. He went into the office.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Drugs are out of his system, but his brain still thinks he needs 'em."

Chase turned to Owen. "Painting the Future. That's an interesting ability, Mr. Jonson."

"Why are you helping me?" Owen asked.

"I need your help."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – BACK ROOM OF DINER – NIGHT

Leai was opening a can. She heard footsteps behind her. It was the mysterious man from earlier.

"Sorry, sir. This room is for employees only."

The man raised his hand. Leai realized she couldn't move. The man telekinetically pinned her to the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked, trembling.

The man flashed a grin. "Duncan Kingston." He pointed his index finger to her forehead, and moved it slowly from right to left. Blood trickled down from Leai's head. Duncan was using his telekinesis to slice open her head. Leai screamed at the top of her lungs. Duncan laughed maniacally.

_/Later/_

The police investigated the back room, which they determined was the source of the scream. Duncan Kingston was gone, and Leai was lying in a pool of her own blood. Head sliced open, brain removed.

SOMEWHERE, INDIA – MRS. RICHARD'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Noah was talking to his mother. "Just tell me if you two ever had that conversation."

"We were married for over 30 years, Noah." she replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Noah, you had a sister. Sandra. She died when you were very young. We never told you because we were afraid you would compare our loves for you two."

"Why'd you think that?"

"She was special."

Noah figured he knew what that meant.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER HIDDEN OFFICE – DAY

Chase was pointing to the picture of the shadowy figure standing over the body of a dead girl. "This girl is my daughter, and this man is going to kill her at her homecoming."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"She has powers too, Owen. And this man, Duncan Kingston, is killing them. One by one."

"If you know who he is, why don't you stop him?" Owen asked.

"Duncan Kingston is a nom de crime, and he always flees the scene after the kill." LeShawna said. "We need more information. We think your paintings can help."

"I can't paint the future without morphine." Owen said.

Chase pulled out a set of needles, and other drug paraphernalia. "Protect my daughter, Owen."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TAXI CAB – NOAH'S DREAM, NIGHT

Noah was sitting in the back of his father's taxi. A man got inside. It was the same mysterious man who was at the diner in Midland, Texas.

"Where too?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Anywhere's good." the man answered.

After driving for a while, the man shattered the glass separating himself from Dr. Richards. Dr. Richards realized who he was, stopped the taxi and jumped out. The man followed. He pinned Dr. Richards to a wall. Instead of cutting open the forehead telekinetically, he started at the neck, and decapitated the Doctor. One could only see his watch while he was wearing his dark clothes. Which was stopped.

…

At 11:53 P.M.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Gwen walked in, trying to find Chase. "Dad!" she yelled.

Chase ran up to her. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could donate some paper to the school so we can make banners for homecoming. They don't sell paper that big at most stores. I'd be a hero."

"Will it knock Heather down a few pegs?"

"Probably."

"Then sure."

Chase walked back into the secret office.

"He won't do it." LeShawna said.

"I've worked to hard to get clean." Owen said.

"Okay, we've tried it your way." Chase said.

"I'm not going there." LeShawna said.

"You have to. For my daughter."

LeShawna turned to Owen. She whispered something in his ear. Chase held out a syringe.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

The sheriff was interviewing Rex and Coco, trying to learn more about Leai's death.

"I don't understand. She seemed so nice? Who would kill her?" Rex said.

"I'm not sure. I'm not entirely used to murders with no evidence happening." the sheriff replied.

"How did she die?" Coco asked.

"Her head was sliced open. Brain gone. I've never seen anything like it." The sheriff walked away.

**"I've seen that before. The artist was dead in the future, in the same way!"** Rex told Coco.

**"Do you think it was the same guy?"** Coco asked.

**"Maybe. We have to stop this 'Brain-Man' at all costs."**

**"I thought we had to save the black-haired girl."**

**"We do, but I feel like we should do something about Leai."**

**"What can we do?"** Coco asked.

Rex smiled, he had an idea. **"I could go back. A do-over!"**

**"Are you crazy?! Time travel is very dangerous! And what if the Trent guy finds the girl before you get back?"**

Rex looked at Coco like he was an idiot. **"It's time travel. I'll be back in, like, five seconds."**

Rex disappeared. Coco counted to five.

…

Rex wasn't back.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Geoff walked in. Bridgette turned to him. "I heard you punched out Evan."

"_Damn it, he knows."_ she thought.

"He deserved it." Geoff told her.

"Geoff, something happened…"

"You slept with him. I know."

"It's over between me and Evan."

Geoff's phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Geoff, its Katie. Tyson's escaped and – Oh my God!"_

"That's not good." Geoff said.

CHENNAI, INDIA – NOAH'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Noah found a key by his desk after his most recent dream. He opened one of his father's file cabinets, and found something important. The boy from his dreams was an evolved human…

…

… who could manipulate dreams.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Coco went to the bathroom. He passed by a picture of Leai next to her birthday cake. But as he walked by it, the picture changed…

…

… Rex was now in the picture.

END

A/N: Well, big stuff's going down. The next chapter is Gwen's Homecoming. Duncan's attempt to kill her occurs, and with Rex gone, Trent has to go after her alone. But before the chapter's over, someone will die. Trent x Gwen fans, this is the moment you've been waiting for. They finally meet!

This chapter took an hour and 41 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	9. Homecoming

WARNING!: The following chapter contains DEATH! If you are uncomfortable with death,… well too bad, you're going to die.

A/N: I'm not so cruel as to keep you away from this chapter any longer. It's epic!

CHAPTER NINE: HOMECOMING

OC's:

Gandir (mine)

**Speaking in Japanese**

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Homecoming was coming up. Gwen, unlike most students, wasn't all that excited. The results of the election for homecoming queen were about to be posted, and she was sure she wasn't going to win.

"Gwen, don't you want to see the results? You're a finalist!" Cody said.

"I put our All-Star Quarterback in the hospital, I'm going to lose." Gwen responded.

"Worth a shot." Cody suggested.

Gwen walked up to see the announcement, and Heather walked up with her cheerleading posse.

"You're kind of crazy to think you're going to win. I'm a town hero, you're not a cheerleader anymore, and I haven't injured any football players." Heather told her, smugly.

"I don't care. It's a popularity contest, and I've realized I hate popularity."

The principal put up the results, and when they saw them, Heather and Gwen were both stunned

CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR HOMECOMING QUEEN:

GWEN CARTER

The students began to cheer.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Alex and Izzy broke into Owen's loft. "Is that the picture Trent wants?"

"I think so." Izzy said. "Owen painted it. He and Trent think Owen paints the future."

"Is this the only copy?" Alex asked.

"I think so."

Alex responded by throwing paint on the picture, ruining it.

"Save the Girl, Save the World. That's a laugh."

"That wasn't necessary." Izzy told him.

"Do you honestly believe this future-painting crap?"

"Maybe."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – SHOOTING RANGE – DAY

Eva fired several shots. Each one hitting the target perfectly. "What's the range?"

"Pierces Military-Grade Battle Armor at 400 yards." the seller said.

"That'll work."

"What'd this guy do to you anyway?"

"He took my son."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"They aren't as good as me."

After paying for the gun, Eva walked back to the car and looked in the mirror. Her reflection, Lindsay's half of their personality, looked back.

"We're going hunting." Eva told her.

UNKNOWN CITY, UTAH – CAFÉ – DAY

Gary and Tyler were having a small meal to build up their strength. After that, they were going back on the run.

"When are we going back to mom?" Gary asked.

"Look, we can't go back yet. I still love her, but it's not safe. Until then, you and I are a team." Tyler told him.

"Like Batman and Robin?" Gary questioned.

"No tights." Tyler joked.

The police walked in. Tyler hid his face behind a newspaper. When he put it down…

… Gary was gone.

CHENNAI, INDIA – MARKETPLACE – DAY

Noah was talking to his father's friend. "Did you ever think dreams were just dreams?" he asked Noah.

"How could that be possible? They were talking about a sister I didn't know I had! But back to the boy, Gandir. My father felt he found the genetic marker, that this boy could manipulate dreaming to his will."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Izzy had invited Trent into Owen's loft. "Will Owen be okay with us being here without him knowing?"

"Alex got the painting and had it shipped here. He destroyed it." Izzy told him.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"He's afraid of what you would do. But, I don't know, I'm starting to believe the whole powers thing. I took a photo of the painting, but I won't show it to you unless you tell me why you're doing this."

"I don't know. Future Rex told me that people are counting on me to do this. And I can't just let this girl die. I know I've never met her, but… it just seems like the right thing."

She showed him the photo. It was of a man, lying on the steps of Odessa Mills High School. Dead, in a pool of their own blood.

"Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that's you."

"I'm still going." Trent told her.

"Tell this Rex guy."

"I will."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – DAY

Coco heard Rex's cell phone ring. Rex felt he had no reason to take it with him when he time-traveled.

"**Moshi-Moshi."** he answered.

"_Rex, it's me. Trent Hart."_

"I'm his friend Coco."

"_Whatever, listen. I found the girl. She's going to die at her homecoming, and we have to stop it."_

Coco pulled the phone away from his mouth. This was exactly what he warned Rex about. **"Damn it, Rex. You baka!"** he put the phone back to his mouth. "Where is she?"

"_A high school in Texas."_

"We're in Texas!" Coco screamed.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?"_

"A diner in Midland, just outside the airport."

"_Got it."_

ODESSA, TEXAS – OWEN'S HOLDING CELL – DAY

Chase was looking at Owen's painting, clearly upset. "How does this help us find Duncan?"

"I'm not a vending machine; I don't control what I paint anymore." Owen defended.

Chase whispered to LeShawna. "Have him paint another one."

"No way, he's worked to hard to get clean."

Chase shook his head. "Then I'll have to keep her from homecoming. You find Duncan."

Chase walked away. "It ain't fair how he treats his kid." She told Owen.

"I think it's a good picture."

The picture was of a man, lit ablaze, apparently exploding.

"What is your definition of the word 'good', white boy?" LeShawna asked him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HALLWAY – DAY

As Gwen and Cody walked down the hall, people kept congratulating her. "How did I win this dumb contest, anyway?" Gwen asked.

"It was easy." Cody said. "Popular people voted for Heather, and unpopular people voted for you. There are way more unpopulars than populars."

"So it wasn't a popularity contest…" Gwen began.

"It was an unpopularity contest." Cody finished. He held up a book. _Man's New Evolution_ by Dr. Richards. "There's a whole chapter in this book about the Accelerated Healing Factor. Consider it a gift, and my way of saying, embrace your inner freak."

"Thanks, Cody." Gwen told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

"What do you mean, I can't go to the game?" Gwen asked Chase.

"I don't think it's safe."

"But I'm the queen!"

"And I'm proud of you, but you'll just have to let the runner-up shine."

"Heather's the runner-up."

"Deal." Chase commanded.

Gwen stormed off.

Mrs. Carter shook her head. "She's going to hate you for nearly the rest of her natural-born life."

"I want to keep that long as possible." Chase whispered.

UNKNOWN CITY, UTAH – BUS STOP – DAY

Tyler found Gary. "Gary! Do you realize how worried I was?"

"Now you know how we felt." Gary told him. "After you left, I was scared. She would show up instead of mom."

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Eva Crow. You've got to help mom. I don't think she knows how sick she is." Gary told him.

CHENNAI, INDIA – MARKETPLACE – DAY

"Look, do you know where I can find Gandir, or not?" Noah asked his father's friend.

A man spoke up. "I know a boy named Gandir. For a little money, I'll tell you."

"He's just a crook." said Dr. Richard's friend.

Noah paid him anyway. The man pointed down an alley. Noah walked through. There was a soccer field…

…

And there the boy was. Playing soccer.

Noah walked up to him. "Gandir?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you alter my dreams?"

"You wanted me to. I could tell. You had questions, and wanted answers. I help people like that." Gandir responded. "You already know what path to take, Mr. Richards."

Gandir went back to his game.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – EARLY AFTERNOON

Coco walked over to the bathroom, but saw the picture of Rex and Leai, and stopped. He turned to a waitress. "Sorry to bother you, but when was this taken?"

"About six months ago, Leai's birthday."

"Who's the guy in the picture?" Coco asked.

"That's Rex. He and Leai were pretty good friends, maybe more. I'm not sure."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He disappeared about as quickly as he showed up."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, GWEN'S ROOM – EARLY AFTERNOON

Gwen got a text message from Cody.

_Wht r u doing?_

_M n mi room. Wht 'bout u?_

_Throwing rocks. Open up._

This confused Gwen. She opened her window. She saw Cody. "What are you doing?"

"Kidnapping you, taking you to prom, semantics."

"My dad'll be pretty mad."

"I'm not afraid."

"Thanks Cody." Gwen smiled. "Tell you what, how about you be my date?"

"Why?"

"You've been on my side throughout all of this, and you're a great guy."

"Thanks." Cody told her. "Sure."

A/N: That's my little gift to all you Gwen X Cody fans. And I know you're out there.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – MID AFTERNOON

Trent walked into the diner. "Coco?"

Coco walked over to him. "Trent Hart?"

"All right, we don't have a lot of time and – Where's Rex?" Trent asked.

Coco walked him over to the picture of Rex and Leai. "Rex went back in time to save this waitress. I think he's got a major crush on her. I told him not to do it; I warned him this would happen! He never listens to me."

"What happened to her?"

"Somebody killed her. Chopped her head open, and took her brain. Then he disappeared, like **Oni**."

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"Like the 'Boogeyman'. Rex saw someone die the same way in the future, and he thinks it might be the same guy going after the black-haired girl."

"It is. I saw a painting of her dying like that. Why'd he have to go back?!" he complained.

"Rex thinks if he doesn't use his powers to protect people he cares about, he doesn't deserve them." Coco answered.

"I'll have to go without him." Trent said.

"Do you have powers?" Coco asked.

"Sort of." Trent replied.

"Super-Strength? Can you bend time like Rex?"

Trent exhaled deeply. "When I'm near other people with powers, I copy theirs. Alone, I'm pretty useless. You wanna come with me?"

"I have no powers. I better wait for Rex. Where's this girl?"

"Odessa Mills High School."

"I'll tell Rex to go there as soon as he gets back."

"Okay." Trent walked away.

"You're going to die if you do this." Coco told him.

"I know." Trent muttered.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – LATE AFTERNOON

"Where is she?!" Chase asked Mrs. Carter.

"She left a few minutes ago. Let her have her night, Chase." Mrs. Carter told him.

Chase walked to his car. "If you hear from her, call me immediately."

CHENNAI, INDIA – MARKETPLACE – DAY (NOAH'S DREAM)

Noah saw his dad talking to his friend. "I found Mr. Kingston, and this boy, Gandir, has powers too." Dr. Richards told him.

"You sound crazy. Darwin wasn't ridiculed like you were."

"They didn't listen to Darwin. I have to find answers to Sandra's death."

/_Later/_

Noah saw his previous conversation with his father. "Dad, please let me help you with your research." a younger Noah begged.

"Noah, I'm afraid for you. Kingston is becoming a madman. He killed my last patient. I want to keep you safe."

Gandir walked up to the real Noah. "There's your answer."

CHENNAI, INDIA – NOAH'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Noah looked at his Father's computer. ENTER PASSWORD:

He typed in DARWIN. Incorrect. He typed KINGSTON. Incorrect. SANDRA. A list popped up. It had people and locations with the heading: KNOWN EVOLVED HUMANS

"He really did it."

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT

Trent was looking at a trophy case, most prevalently Heather's newspaper article. He turned, Gwen bumped into him.

"Sorry!" they both said. They looked at each other for a second. "Hey." Trent said.

"Hey." Gwen repeated.

"So, umm… Do you know this Heather girl?" Trent asked.

"She's more or less my mortal enemy." Gwen told him.

"You must be upset that she's a hero."

"I would be, if it weren't for the fact I did all that stuff."

Trent was confused. "Why did you let her take credit for it?"

"I don't like to stand out."

"I can understand that."

"So, do you go to this school?" Gwen asked.

"Umm… alumni." Trent lied.

"So…" Gwen was about to ask, awkwardly.

"Will I see you at the game?" Trent asked.

"I'm the homecoming queen. Won the 'unpopularity' contest." She walked away.

"Life gets better!" Trent yelled to her.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"After High School. It gets better." Trent reassured her.

"Thanks." She said, walking away. Smiling.

Trent walked the other way.

A/N: Trent's out of school and Gwen's in school, but their relationship isn't creepy. Trent is in his early twenties, and Gwen's in her late teens. So the age difference isn't creepy at all.

After they both left, a man walked up, dressed in all black. "Heather Berra." he said. You could see his watch. Stopped.

…

At 11:53 P.M.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL, GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM – NIGHT

Heather was getting all primped up for her coronation since Gwen wasn't there. Gwen walked in.

"I thought you were grounded." Heather taunted.

"Didn't take. I'm tired of you taking credit for what I did at the train tracks a few weeks ago." Gwen told her.

"You can't prove anything."

"Cody filmed it." Gwen threatened.

Suddenly all the light bulbs shattered. "What in the world?" Gwen asked.

A silhouette of a man whooshed by.

"We might be in trouble." Gwen said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT

Chase was walking around the steps. "Gwen!" he yelled.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL, GIRLS LOCKER ROOM – NIGHT

Gwen and Heather walked through the locker room quietly. Another whooshing sound was heard.

"I'm getting really freaked out." Heather admitted.

Someone grabbed Heather by her neck, and slammed her into a locker.

"Let her go!" Gwen yelled.

The man telekinetically threw Gwen into the lockers at the other side of the room. He turned back to Heather. "Are you the girl who walked through fire and didn't get burned?"

"Ye--Yes." Heather answered hesitantly.

"Good." The man replied. He pointed his index finger to her forehead, and moved it from right to left, cutting Heather's head open telekinetically.

"Run." Heather told Gwen.

The man turned his attention back to Gwen. Gwen had healed the wounds she received from being slammed into the lockers. The man smiled, and dropped Heather to the floor, dead.

A/N: That's right! I killed off Heather! Feel free to do a little dance, cheer, leave supportive comments, I take all three.

Gwen ran out, quickly as possible. The man ran after her, a good distance behind.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT

Gwen ran through the hallways, and ran into Trent. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This freak's trying to kill me!"

"That's offensive, Sunshine." someone said.

Trent and Gwen turned their attention to the other end of the hall. The man was waiting for them. The man telekinetically ripped locker doors off their lockers. The doors turned to their side, and were telekinetically fired at Trent and Gwen.

"Run." Trent said. They both ducked, the lockers missing them. They ran away, down a hall and turned. The man ran after them. After making the turn, the man put his hand to the floor, and the floor froze, the ice chasing after Trent and Gwen.

Trent and Gwen jumped as the ice caught up to them, landed, and used it to slide away from the man. The man ripped off another locker door telekinetically, and used it in the same way.

Upon the next turn down a hall, he fired the door at them. Trent turned and held out both of his hands. Copying the man's telekinesis, he stopped the door fired it back at him. The man held out his hand, and the door froze. He then clenched his fist, and the door shattered.

"His attention's on me now." Trent said. He turned to Gwen. "Split up, find a place with lights and people. He doesn't want to be seen."

"The game!" Gwen yelled.

"Good, go!" Trent told her. Gwen ran away, and Trent ran in the other direction. As he predicted, the man chased after him, rather than Gwen. Trent opened a door, and ran up the stairs to the roof.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL, ROOF – NIGHT

Trent got to the top of the building. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Should you really waste your time like that?" The man had caught up to him.

"Who are you?" Trent asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you before you die. I'm Duncan Kingston."

"Why are you after that girl?"

"That girl has incredible powers. Any injury, any fatal wound, she repairs herself ten times faster than the average human. She couldn't die of old age, even if she wanted to!"

"So?"

"I have powers, too." he explained. "You saw my telekinesis and cryokinesis. I've also got an infallible memory. But my favorite power is my first one. The one I was born with. With even the smallest analysis, I can understand anything. An intuitive aptitude, as it is called. By slicing open Sunshine's skull, and looking at her brain, I could get her healing powers, too."

"I can't let you do that." Trent said.

"How'd you use my telekinesis against me?"

"I can copy other people's powers. And I'm not letting you hurt her."

"Fine." Duncan said. "I don't really need her powers. But if I had yours…"

Trent's eyes widened. Duncan ran towards him, fists clenched. A fistfight ensued between them, blood spilt all over the place. As they fought, Duncan appeared to be winning, but as they leaned against the edge of the roof, they both fell off. They slid on the Homecoming Banner during their descent, staining it with their blood. They slammed into the steps. Trent hit them pretty hard, but Duncan cushioned his fall with his telekinesis.

Duncan got back up. He removed his sunglasses, jacket, and hat and put them on Trent's supposedly dead body, revealing his appearance. He wore a black T-shirt with a skull design on top of a long-sleeved white shirt, and baggy black jeans. His hair was black, but he also had a Mohawk, dyed green. He had piercings in his eyebrow, nose, and ears. He also had a monobrow and a soul patch. "There," he said, "that way, the cops'll think it was you, and they won't chase after me. You gave me a good fight bro, and I respect that. I guess I won't take your powers." He walked away.

_/Later/_

Gwen walked up to Trent's dead body. "No." she said. She hugged him, and cried. His wounds disappeared, and he took a deep breath.

"You're alive!" she said.

"Yeah." he responded.

"How?"

"I can copy other people's powers. And you heal yourself. You saved my life." he told her.

"No, you saved mine." Gwen told him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Trent asked.

"Gwen Carter."

"Trent Hart."

Gwen walked away.

"In saving you, did I save the world?" Trent asked her.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"This guy told me I had to save a black-haired girl to save the world. Are you the girl?"

Gwen paused. "I don't know." She walked off.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM – NIGHT

Gwen ran up to Chase. "Thank God you're okay." Chase told her.

"We have to go back, Trent…" Gwen began.

"He'll be fine." Chase told her. "You're lucky to be alive."

"No, I'm not." She finally decided to tell him. "Dad… I can…"

ODESSA, TEXAS – SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL – NIGHT

Duncan was walking down the road. "Well that was a bust." he told himself. "I lost Sunshine, and Elvis there got me good."

A car drove up beside him. LeShawna stepped out.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Duncan asked.

"That don't matter. _Just get in the car, and go to sleep_." LeShawna said, eeriness in her voice.

Duncan complied.

ODESSA, TEXAS – FRONT OF ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT

The police surrounded Trent. "That's the man in the black jacket the janitor saw!" one officer yelled.

"You're under arrest scumbag." the lead officer told him.

KANYAKUMARI, INDIA – UNKNOWN LOCATION – NIGHT

Noah was talking to his mother. "Are you sure you want to go back?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have to avenge my father." he assured her.

"Be safe."

UNKNOWN CITY, UTAH – SIDE OF THE ROAD – NIGHT

"Next stop, Vegas." Gary said.

"Why would we go back to Vegas?" Tyler asked.

"You might as well. I called mom, she's on her way." Gary told him.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Get in the car."

Little did he realize he was in the crosshairs of Eva's gunfire.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – SIX MONTHS EARLIER

Rex appeared in the Diner booth. **"Yatta!"** he said.

Leai walked up to him. "When did you get here?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but my name is Rex Blazeman and I'm here to save your life." he told her.

"Hey, Leai! Photo to commemorate your birthday?" A friend asked her.

"Okay." she said. "Hey, you wanna be in the picture?"

"Sure." Rex said.

The picture was taken…

…

… the same picture in the diner six months later.

END

Japanese Translator

**Baka** - Idiot

**Oni** - Demon

**Yatta** – I did it

A/N: I told you it was epic! This is my biggest and baddest chapter since the first one, and my first big action sequence. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, we take a little downtime, and look at what happed six months before chapter one. Rex's attempts to save Leai, Alex's accident, Lindsay's first encounter with Eva, and probably the most important: Duncan's Backstory! So be prepared for Six Months Ago! Hopefully you'll be crying tears of joy and sorrow before it's over.

This chapter took 2 hours and 32 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	10. Six Months Ago

WARNING!: The following chapter contains DEATH! If you are uncomfortable with death,… well too bad, you're going to die.

A/N: I may or may not have that up every chapter from here on in. Not positive. Now, to avoid confusion, burga141 doesn't own Duncan, however, burga did call Duncan's dad 'George Smith' in a fanfiction, so that's why his 'real' name is George Smith Jr. here. Also, to remind you, this entire chapter takes place six months prior to Chapter One, until otherwise stated. And also, whoo, double digits!

(I dedicate the following chapter to those who have experienced true love, and lost it.)

OC's:

'George Smith Jr.' (burga141)

CHAPTER TEN: SIX MONTHS AGO

**Speaking in Japanese**

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK – WATCH-SMITH SHOP – DAY

George Smith Jr. was an average man. A simple man, the watchmaker's son who became a watchmaker. He had black hair, khaki pants, and a long white sleeved shirt. He was currently repairing a watch, wearing glasses to help him focus.

A man walked into his office. "Can I help you?" George asked.

"I would certainly hope so, Mr. Smith."

George looked at the man's watch. "Yeah, I can fix that no problem."

"My watch isn't broken." the man replied.

George held out his hand. The man gave him his watch. George put it up to his ear. "Yeah, it is. The self-winding coil is loose, and it's off by two seconds."

George opened the back of the watch and began to repair it. "That looks complicated." the man commented.

"No, it's pretty standard. I just have a knack for knowing how things work." He handed the man his watch.

"How much do I owe you?"

"On the house. Besides, if you didn't know your watch was broken, I'm guessing you didn't come for the watch." George told him.

The man handed him a book. _Man's New Evolution_. "George Smith Jr., my name is Dr. Richards. Read my book, and contact me later."

"Why?"

"I think you're part of the new evolution."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – HIGHWAY – NIGHT

Geoff had just stopped a reckless driver. It was an African-American woman with her hair in a black ponytail. "Ma'am I'm gonna need to see your license and registration."

"I kinda don't have registration, sugar. This ain't my car." she responded, stuttering a little.

"Ma'am have you been drinking?" Geoff asked.

"_Why don't you just go have some donuts?_" she asked. Geoff left. She turned to the road. Standing in her way was a large, Jamaican man.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, GWEN'S ROOM – DAY

Heather walked into Gwen's room.

A/N: Sorry, everybody. This is months before Duncan killed her. Major props to him on that, though.

"Major news. Sarah Brody just quit the squad for some reason, so there's a spot for you!" Heather explained.

"Great." Gwen responded, sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I don't want this, my parents do."

"Well I could just give the spot to someone else." Heather threatened.

"Don't you dare." Gwen replied.

Heather shoved Gwen playfully, accidentally shoving her into a mirror on Gwen's closet door, leaving Gwen's hand cut up badly.

"Oh my God!" Heather yelled.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, KITCHEN – DAY

Chase and Mrs. Carter were examining Gwen's wound. "What were you two doing?" Chase asked.

"This'll need stitches." Mrs. Carter said.

Chase's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Carter, my name is Dr. Richards. I need to speak with you about your daughter."_

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Rex was trying to convince Leai that she shouldn't come to work the following day, believing he had traveled back only one day before. "Listen, this is very important and…"

He heard the sound of lightning, it was storming outside. "It wasn't raining yesterday." he said.

"April showers." Leai said. "It's been raining all week."

"April, but… October?" Rex walked off. **"I must have time-traveled too far back. I could try again, but that could end up worse! Lunch for my namesake. That'd be bad. I'm stuck!"**

Leai walked up to him. "Cake?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Happy birthday." Rex told her. He still looked worried.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ROOM – NIGHT

Lindsay was talking in front of a group of other people. "My name is Lindsay, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello, Lindsay." the group said. Apparently she was attended an AA meeting.

"I'm currently one year sober as of today. My son is so smart, he's flunking. My husband can't find work. My life feels like to much for one person."

_/Later/_

Lindsay walked out to her car. She saw a man by her car that she saw at the meeting. Her father.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in your life, Lindsay, but I want to be. I want to have meaningful talks to my son-in-law. I want to play catch with my grandkid."

"Gary's into technology, not sports."

"Please."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Trent had invited his good friends and family. He had just received his first 'real' job. He was going to be a nurse, but he thought it was better than nothing. There was a knock at the door. It was his old friend, Alex Langston and his wife. Alex would say otherwise, but they had stayed friends, even after school ended. "Alex!" Trent said. "Good to see you!"

Alex handed him a shoebox. "Hey Trent!" Alex handed him a shoebox. "Size 10 and ½, Ladies."

"Always the joker, Alex?" Trent asked.

_/Later/_

It wasn't much of a party. It was just Alex, his wife, and Trent's mother. "Your father is very proud of you, Trent." Mrs. Hart said.

"Yet, he couldn't make it, as always." Trent replied.

"He's in a meeting with Mr. McClean."

"Have you chosen a specialty?" Alex's wife asked.

"I'm thinking hospice care." Trent answered.

"Dead people?" Alex asked.

"Dying people. I think it's noble." Trent said.

"I'm glad you aren't a lawyer, too many in the family." Mrs. Hart said.

"Trent, can I talk to you alone?" Alex asked.

They both walked off. "The DA wants me to prosecute McClean." Alex said.

"My dad's biggest client. And if McClean goes down, so does he."

"Look, you once told me you thought he was a criminal for protecting a criminal, and…"

"Even so, Alex, he's still my dad. And if you do this, I'll never forgive you."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – DR. RICHARDS'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

George had come to find out more about his supposed 'evolution.' "So how are you going to test this?" George asked Dr. Richards.

"EEG, EKG, MRI, that sort of thing."

"You really think I might have superpowers?" George asked.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that, but yes. Why?"

George took a deep breath. "When I was a kid, I had a dream. It wasn't like most kids' dreams. I wanted someone to come up and tell me my parents weren't really my parents. They weren't bad people, they were just – unimportant. It just made me feel stupid. The watchmaker's son grew up to be a watchmaker. I want to be – special."

"Everyone's special, Mr. Smith."

"What do you think I might do?" George asked.

ODESSA, TEXAS – INTERROGATION ROOM – UNKNOWN TIME

Chase, in his 'alter-ego' of Sunglasses was interrogating the woman who Geoff had questioned earlier.

"LeShawna Jackson." He said reading her file. "GTA, larceny, suspected murder, but you've never been prosecuted. It's all thanks to your ability. You can tell someone to do something, and they'll do it, with no questions asked. You've never met someone who can say no to you. But then you met my partner. The Jamaican can negate your superhuman capabilities, and when he's around me, which he usually is, you can't persuade me to let you go."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Rex was on the phone, calling Yamagoto Industries, trying to get in touch with Coco. Coco didn't believe that Rex had superpowers at this time, but he had no one else to call.

"**Moshi-Moshi."** Someone said on the other line.

"**Coco, is that you?"**

"**Coco is out sick today, this is Rex Blazeman, how may I help you?"**

Rex quickly hung up the phone. He knew there could be major dangers in talking to his past self. "**Gureito Sukotto."**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – STREET – NIGHT

Geoff was absent-mindedly eating donuts, as LeShawna had told him to do. His partner, Evan walked up. "What are you doing, man? You look like a walking stereotype."

"Sorry, man." Geoff said, putting the donut down.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your detective test?"

"I will, I will. I am going to kick that test's butt." Geoff told him.

"It's good to have confidence. Too bad that test'll crush it." He said.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – DAY

Rex had taken a job at the diner while he was there. He had walked up to Leai.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Rex. Your attitude is incredible." Leai said.

"**Arigato.** I got you a present." He said, handing her a Japanese Phrase book.

"Great! Now we can understand each other better." Leai said. She opened the book and skimmed over one of the pages. **"You are a kind and giving man."**

"You speak Japanese very quickly." Rex told her.

"Yeah, I'm just remembering everything lately."

"You have a super-memory. It will only get stronger in the future."

"Right, right. I keep forgetting you're from the 'future'." Leai didn't believe him. Rex didn't blame her. He doubted anyone would.

"I can prove I can alter the Space-Time Continuum." He told her.

"Leai, your order's ready." Another waitress told her. Leai turned to thank her, and when she turned, Rex was holding a bouquet.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked.

"Flower shop, two blocks down." Rex had paused time, and teleported to the flower shop. After leaving money, he had taken one of the bouquets.

"Yeah, right. I've got an order to fill." Leai told him.

"Taken care of." Rex responded. The order was on the table. Rex froze time again to take their order to them.

Leai was smiling, "You're a real magician."

"It's not magic, it's…" he began. He paused, and then said in a profound voice, "Tomorrow, the Swallow shall slay the Dragon."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CEMETERY – DAY

Lindsay was walking through the cemetery, looking at the grave of an old friend. Eva Crow.

Tyler was with her. "You miss her don't you?"

"Eva was always so strong. I never thought that she would…" she said, starting to cry. "Is it okay if my dad comes to dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HIGHWAY – NIGHT

"I'm just saying, Trent could be so much more if he followed in his father's footsteps and became a lawyer." Alex told his wife. Alex was currently driving.

A car was behind them, tailgating. The car rammed them, and Alex's car went spiraling out of control. Alex tried to unbuckle his wife's seatbelt, but it was stuck.

"I'll be fine, save yourself!" she told him.

Alex unbuckled his seatbelt, and jumped out of the car. After he jumped, he noticed he was rather high up in the air, rather than the ground. He was floating, no – he was flying.

Alex's car crashed, with his wife inside!

"NO!" He screamed. Alex suddenly fell out of the sky.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Trent woke up. Had the accident been a dream? His phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. It was Alex…

…

…

… Trent's dream was real.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Trent was comforting Alex. "From what I can tell, man, you should be fine."

"I'm more concerned for her." Alex said.

"Did you see who was in the other car?" Trent asked.

"It was McClean's thugs. He must have heard about the prosecution. I was so stupid for thinking I could take him on."

"It's not your fault, Alex. It's McClean's. And my dad's. You do what you have to do." Trent told him.

"Would you be willing to speak against your own father?" Alex asked.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – MORNING

It was the day after Rex's strange prediction. Leai was cleaning off the tables, and opening the diner. Rex walked in, hands over his head, as though he was cheering. He threw a Japanese newspaper on the table in front of Leai.

Leai picked it up and read the paper. "The Chunichi Swallows defeat the Tokyo Dragons in a major upset with a triple play in the bottom of the ninth. What is this, baseball?"

"Yes. The swallows slayed the dragons, and you just read a Japanese newspaper flawlessly after having that book for one day." Rex told her.

"I still don't think you're from the future." Leai told him.

"Give me one more chance. I've got a good one." Rex responded.

"Fine."

"Have you heard the legend of the thousand cranes?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, if you fold 1000 origami cranes, you get a wish." Leai responded.

Rex concentrated. Out of nowhere, hundreds of paper cranes were now dangling from the ceiling. Rex had paused time, and folded all of them.

"Oh my God!" Leai said, in astonishment.

"Do you believe me now?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

"**Yatta!"** Rex said.

"So what did you wish for?"

Rex held out two plane tickets. "I want you to come back to Japan with me."

"Yes! Thank you!" Leai exclaimed.

They hugged. While Rex was happy, Leai had a look of concern on her face.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – DR. RICHARDS'S APARTMENT - DAY

Dr. Richards was looking over the results of George's brain scan. "Why do you fix watches, George?"

"My father didn't really give me a choice. You used a phrase in the book, 'evolutionary imperative.' That which we have to do. I didn't want to, I had to." George answered.

"George, I don't know how to say this, but… you're healthy." Dr. Richards told him.

"What do you mean? I'm normal?" George asked.

"I could've been wrong George. Maybe you don't have powers."

George was getting angry. "What about these other people?!" He picked up a folder. "This Harold guy? You think he has telekinesis, but what if he can't lift a spoon or whatever? Are you going to give up on him, too?"

"You should leave, George."

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK – WATCH-SMITH SHOP – DAY

George was in the bathroom. He shaved off part of his black hair into a Mohawk, and dyed the Mohawk green. He then used a piercing gun to pierce his eyebrow, ear, and nose. After that, he put his old dog's spiked collar around his neck. He replaced his khaki pants with black, baggy jeans, and put a black shirt with a skull design on it above his white shirt. He took off his glasses, and crushed them. He walked over to his desk, and picked up a watch. It was the one watch he could never fix. It was stopped.

…

… At 11:53 P.M.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Gary was opening a gift from his grandfather. It was a laptop computer.

"You like it?" Mr. Grayson asked. "A little bird told me you like technology. It's accumulated over 10 birthdays."

"Then you kinda skimped." Lindsay said.

Gary ran off to try it out.

"When can I start buying stock in this kid?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"Just as soon as his teachers actually realize he's too smart for school." Tyler told him.

"I'll help you get him into private school. It's the least I can do after everything I've done, Lindsay." Mr. Grayson offered.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lindsay said.

"I'll check on the kid." Mr. Grayson said.

Mr. Grayson walked into Gary's room. Gary had opened up the laptop and was studying the inner mechanics of the computer.

"What the hell are you doing! That damn thing cost me 2 grand!" Mr. Grayson yelled.

Lindsay and Tyler ran over. "I think you should go." Lindsay said.

"I really wish I could apologize. I owe you more than anyone could imagine." Mr. Grayson said. He left.

"What does he keep talking about?" Lindsay asked.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – DR. RICHARDS'S APARTMENT – DAY

Chase was talking to Dr. Richards. "How will this abnormality affect her?" he asked.

"It might not. I could be wrong. I've learned that recently." Dr. Richards told him.

"Look, I don't want her to suffer."

"Neither do I. My daughter died from this same abnormality. I don't want anyone else to suffer." Dr. Richards told him.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – MR. GRAYSON'S HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Lindsay walked in. "So you remember now, huh?" Mr. Grayson said.

"How could I forget?" She asked. She threw him across his room.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"It's me, Eva."

"Lindsay's old friend? Didn't you have black hair, and not look like Lindsay?" he asked.

"Not that Eva. I'm Lindsay's tough side. You were the most abusive parent in history. And I showed up to make sure Lindsay was safe. I took every punch so Lindsay wouldn't have to. Now stay away from Lindsay and Gary. Got it?!" Eva said.

"Yes."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, GWEN'S ROOM – DAY

Gwen seemed a little upset. She was amazed how quickly her wound healed, but still.

Chase walked in. "So you're finally a cheerleader, huh? I'm amazed how quick you grow up."

"Whatever." she said.

"You seem upset."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with being a cheerleader. But Heather's such a, such a-" she began.

"Bitch?" he finished.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about her. Karma will catch her eventually."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff was feeling bad. He failed his detective test for the second time. Bridgette walked up to him. "It'll be okay. Maybe it'd help if --"

"If I told them I was dyslexic? That's a good career choice." Geoff said. "How can you stand to be near me?"

"_You're my hero, Geoff."_ She thought.

"Some hero." he said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – DAY

Trent opened his door. It was Alex. "I've got the suit and everything. I'm ready." Trent said.

"Your dad's dead, Trent." Alex told him.

"What?"

"Be thankful he never found out his son was about to stab him in the back."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Leai was closing up for the night. Rex teleported in. Leai was startled "Don't do that." she said.

"Sorry. Hey, there's a Samurai film festival in Austin. You want to go?" Rex asked.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe."

"Rex you've made me so happy over the past few days, but…"

"What?"

"I need to tell you something. I don't usually let people get too close to me."

"Why not?" Rex asked.

Leai took a deep breath. "There's a blood clot in my brain. I could have an aneurysm any day now. The doctors say I'll be lucky to live six more months." She started to cry.

"Rex… I'm dying."

Rex started to cry. "But, I-I was supposed to save you."

Leai smiled, still crying. "You did."

"But, you're going to…"

"Rex, I wasn't really going to do anything with the rest of my life. I was going to throw away my dream of traveling the world. But now, you've restored my happiness."

Rex smiled too. "Really?"

"Yes." Leai said. "I'm not sure how to say this. Not language wise, word wise. But…"

"But what?"

"**Ashiteru."** she told him.

They hugged, still crying. They pulled back. Rex closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss her…

TOKYO, JAPAN – FIELD – A FEW DAYS BEFORE PRESENT DAY

Rex opened his eyes. "Leai?" he asked, tears in his eyes. It was a Yamagoto team-building exercise.

Rex closed his eyes, and tried to teleport back in time…

…

…

… It didn't work.

"No." he whispered.

He tried yet again, putting all his focus on seeing Leai again…

…

…

…

…

…

… But he just couldn't do it.

He fell to his knees. He cried so much, his glasses fogged up. "LEAI!!" he shouted to the sky.

A/N: Don't you dare call Rex a Gary Stu.

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK – WATCH-SMITH SHOP – DAY

George had invited Harold in to talk with him.

"So you're Dr. Richards's assistant?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, I'm…" George stopped. His new persona had no name. He looked at the watch and read the brand name.

"Dun-King."

"I'm sorry, did you say Duncan?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, Duncan. Duncan… Kingston!" the newly christened Duncan Kingston said.

"So can you help me with the whole genetic problem?"

"Problem?"

"I'm scared of who I could hurt with this power." Harold said.

"I can help. I can fix it." Duncan told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's an evolutionary imperative." Duncan said. Duncan then bludgeoned Harold over the head with a figurine.

ODESSA, TEXAS – INTERROGATION ROOM – UNKNOWN TIME

Chase and DJ walked into the room. LeShawna was there. "What do you two want?" she asked.

"Find Dr. Richards. Take my daughter's name off his list."

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK – WATCH-SMITH SHOP – DAY

Duncan telekinetically moved a glass of water across a table for Dr. Richards. "By coming into contact with Harold's power, I understood it, replicated it, and can now use it for myself. My power lets me understand anything." Duncan told him.

"Amazing, Mr. Smith." Dr. Richards said.

"Kingston."

"What?"

"I'm changing my name. Duncan Kingston."

"We're going to change the world Mr. Kingston." Dr. Richards told him. He had no idea what monster he had just created

PRESENT DAY

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – NIGHT

Rex walked into the diner, crying. Coco ran up to him. **"What's wrong?"**

"**I couldn't save her."** Rex said. **"There's something bigger than me. Bigger than my powers. No matter how hard I try, I can't change the past. No matter how hard I try…"**

"**What?"** Coco asked.

"**Leai will still die. She's dead Coco, no changing it. And my powers… they're gone."**

Coco gave him a supportive hug. **"I know this is a rough time, but Trent found the girl. We've got to go."**

"**Get the car, I've got to go to the bathroom."**

"**Okay."**

Coco left. Rex walked over to the bathroom. He saw the picture of himself with Leai. He took it. **"Ashiteru."** He said.

END

Japanese Translator

**Moshi-Moshi – **A greeting to say when answering the phone

**Gureito Sukotto – **Great Scott

**Yatta – **I did it

**Ashiteru – **I love you

A/N: Poor, poor Rex. It's so sad… Anyway, I hope you liked this flashback chapter.

This chapter took 2 hours and 27 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	11. Fallout

WARNING!: The following chapter contains DEATH! If you are uncomfortable with death,… well too bad, you're going to die.

A/N: Okay, good news/bad news time. The good news is this chapter's pretty cool. The bad news is, after this chapter, I won't be able to update for a little while. But don't worry, I'll have at least one new chapter up before the end of the year. This much I promise you.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: FALLOUT

**Speaking in Japanese**

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE, KITCHEN – DAY

It was the day after homecoming. Gwen had told Chase about her healing powers.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked. "You haven't said much since I told you."

"I'm just trying to think about all of this." Chase told her. "Listen, the thing is… I already knew. I saw the tapes you made with Cody."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I do it all to keep you safe."

"Heather died. The guy wanted me. Does mom know?"

"Your mother doesn't know, and neither does your brother."

"Actually," Gwen began, "Marcus kind of found the tapes."

"Has anyone else seen them?" Chase asked.

"Just him, me, and Cody."

"Talk to Cody, I'll talk to Marcus. In the meantime destroy those tapes."

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE ODESSA MILLS – DAY

Katie and Geoff were investigating Heather's murder. They were sure it was one of Kingston's kills, and whether they knew it or not, they were right.

"It was a student. Heather Berra. And it fits the closest thing we've got to Kingston's MO." Geoff determined.

"Brain gone?" Katie asked.

"Looks like he tried, but stopped in the middle or something."

"Our suspect is a hospice nurse from New York."

"Do you think he's Kingston?" Geoff asked.

"I think whoever left this pool of blood is Kingston."

"What's the guy's name?" Geoff asked, polishing off a bottle of aspirin.

"Trent Hart. That's like your fourth bottle." Katie pointed out.

"I've got headaches! Sorry. It's just this whole thing with Bridge."

"You'll figure something out."

ODESSA, TEXAS – TRENT'S CELL – DAY

Alex walked into Trent's cell to check on how he was doing.

"What are you doing here, man?" Trent asked.

"I thought that's the definition of our relationship. You screw up, and I fix it." Alex joked.

"Why did you destroy the painting?"

"I was afraid you'd do something crazy. Like this, for instance. Why?"

"Save the Girl, Save the World."

"Do you really believe that?"

"You can fly, Owen paints the future, this girl Gwen heals, the killer said he understood everything, and that Rex guy stopped time. And when I'm near them I do the same thing. That bomb that Owen painted, we have to stop it. I don't think I can do it alone."

"That's because you can't." Someone said.

Trent turned. Duncan was standing behind him!

"How can you stop the inevitable? Especially when you don't know a thing about your powers."

Trent turned again, Alex was gone. He turned back to Duncan, and he was gone too. They were never really there.

RURAL UTAH – SIDE OF THE ROAD – NIGHT

Eva fired a shot at Tyler. The bullet passed right through him. Tyler quickly put Gary in the backseat of the car. In his lack of concentration, Eva fired another shot, barely scraping him across the shoulder. Tyler fell. Eva ran to him. When she got there…

…

…

…

…

… both Tyler and Gary had mysteriously vanished.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH SECRET OFFICE – UNKNOWN TIME

Chase walked in. He turned to LeShawna. "Anything?"

"Slept like a baby." she told him.

"I'll deal with him.

He walked further down the hall.

ODESSA, TEXAS – LEVEL TWO HOLDING CELLS – UNKNOWN TIME

Chase walked down the hall of Level Two. There were 5 levels. The higher the number, the more dangerous the prisoners. Chase was in Level Two, talking to its latest inhabitant. Duncan Kingston.

Duncan was sitting on his bed, apparently in quiet meditation.

"Hello, Mr. Kingston." Chase said. "Or perhaps I should call you George Smith Jr., seeing as that's your real name. Don't bother trying to use your powers. You'll find they won't work."

"Do you know why I was so good at fixing watches?" Duncan asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I know how things work. What makes things tick. Like you."

"We like seeing how things work as well. Everyone else we've ever met has had one power. You, on the other hand, have several."

"I guess that means I'm special."

"Being special's important to you, isn't it George?"

"It's important to everyone."

"I think that having so much power is affecting your brain. It's corrupted your mind. Your powers are making you weak." Chase taunted.

"Please." Duncan responded. "I'm alive, healthy, and in a nice cozy cell. The best part is, since I know pretty much everything, I know this cell can't hold me forever. I know I'll escape. And afterward, I'll go right back to taking powers. And I'll start with your daughter. Sunshine's pretty incredible. Young, pure, ripe, _indestructible_."

"Be quiet, George."

"You just won't accept it. I'll get her eventually."

"Shut up, George."

"I'll find her. I'll take her powers. And just to bug you… _I'll make it as horrifying for her as possible, and I'll enjoy every last minute of it."_

"Shut your mouth, George!"

"_MY NAME IS DUNCAN!"_

Chase was horrified. Duncan was laughing maniacally.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH SECRET OFFICE – UNKNOWN TIME

Chase was talking to LeShawna and DJ 'The Jamaican' Ford. "I just got the call from the boss. We're to keep Kingston alive."

"Are you crazy? That white boy's unstable. He'll kill anyone he can get his hands on. Now, I could tell him to kill himself, and nobody would need to know." LeShawna told him.

"I don't like him anymore than you do, LeShawna, but orders are orders." Chase responded.

"You know I'm right, and if DJ ever spoke, he'd tell you I'm right."

Chase left the room.

"You think I'm right don't you?" LeShawna asked DJ.

DJ shrugged.

RURAL UTAH – WOODS – DAY

Tyler and Gary had somehow escaped Eva, and made it into the woods. They ditched their coats in the bushes, and walked backwards in their own footprints.

_/Later/_

Tyler and Gary walked through a different portion of the woods. "That wasn't the police, you know." Gary said. "It was Eva."

They walked up to an old building. Tyler phased his arm through the door, and unlocked it. They walked in.

"You gonna be okay, Dad?" Gary asked.

"Give me some time to rest, I should be fine."

ODESSA, TEXAS – TRENT'S CELL – DAY

Geoff and Katie walked in. "Your friend Alex is pretty well connected. We worked our way through almost ten lawyers trying to get to you."

"Almost everyone in my family's a lawyer." Trent told them.

"You feeling okay?" Geoff asked.

"My head feels like it might split in half." Trent answered.

Geoff gave him his aspirin.

"Mr. Hart, we know you didn't kill the girl." Katie said. "The blood we found that was on you, rather than the jacket, was yours. But you don't have any injuries."

"If I didn't kill her, why am I still here?" Trent asked.

"Why were you at the High School Homecoming anyway?" Katie asked.

"I'm not talking."

Katie turned to Geoff. Geoff nodded. He began to read Trent's mind.

"_What is he doing? It feels like he's reading my mind or something. Maybe if I-"_ Trent thought.

After the word 'I' something strange happened. Both Trent and Geoff clutched their heads in pain. They were experiencing some form of feedback effect. Some sort of result of two people trying to read each other's mind at the same time.

"What just happened?" Katie asked.

Geoff clutched his head. "I don't know. All I got was 'Save the Girl.'"

"_Too late. She's dead."_ Katie thought.

"Gwen's dead?!" Trent said.

"_He heard that too? Does he have powers?"_ Geoff thought.

"The dead girl's name is Heather Berra." Katie told him.

"Yeah, but he wanted Gwen. You need to protect her!" Trent told her.

"He's telling the truth." Geoff said.

They left.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah walked back into his apartment after his short re-visit to India. There was a note on his refrigerator from LeShawna. _"I knew you'd be back. Good Luck!"_

_/Later/_

"I'm telling you, plenty of the people on this list died. And all of them had the same suspect! Isn't that suspicious at all? Hello? Hello?" Noah was talking with Federal Government. As one would expect, they didn't listen to his crazy theories. He was about to give up again.

But then he saw a post-it note.

_OWEN JONSON_

_NYC, NEW YORK_

He quickly added it to his map.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OWEN'S ROOM – UNKNOWN TIME

Owen and LeShawna were working together. Owen had failed to draw any predictive works of art, and that more or less had something to do with the fact that he wasn't high.

"This is what I miss about my comics. I don't have to worry. They're simple."

"Speaking of superheroes, your friend Trent saved Gwen." LeShawna said.

"Good for him."

"I think we've gotten all we can out of you." LeShawna said. She placed a card key in front of him. She walked away.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Rex and Coco were standing outside the school. Looking at the bloody banner, they were visibly upset. Rex more so than Coco.

"**I failed. I couldn't save Leai, I've lost my powers, and the black-haired girl's dead. The world's doomed."** Rex lamented.

"**What do you mean?"** Coco asked.

"**Save the Girl, Save the World. If you don't save the girl, the world's doomed."**

"**Maybe it wasn't meant like that."**

"**Yes it was. I should know, I said it.**

"**Future you isn't you. Look, as you would probably say, destiny will find us again."**

"**I doubt it."**

Rex's phone rang. **"Moshi-Moshi."**

"_Hey, Rex? It's Owen Jonson, the artist? Listen, I think we need to meet."_

"There's a diner outside the Midland Airport."

"_I'll see you there."_

Rex hung up. The usual glow in his eyes was back.

"**Who was it?"** Coco asked.

"**Destiny!"** Rex said, running off.

"**I wish destiny would lose our number."**

ODESSA, TEXAS – SHERIFF INTERROGATION ROOM – DAY

Katie was interviewing Gwen. Geoff was outside, trying to act as more or less a 'lie detector.'

"He grabbed by the neck, and slammed her into the locker. I tried to save her, but he threw me into the other lockers. She told me to run, so I ran." Gwen recounted.

"Did he exhibit any capabilities you'd say were out-of-the-ordinary?"

"Like what?"

"This guy Trent fell off the roof of your school and survived."

"Is he okay?" Gwen asked.

"Not a scratch on him."

Chase walked in. "Are you done?"

"I've gotten what I think I can get." Katie asked.

"Can I see Trent?" Gwen asked. "I mean, the guy saved my life."

"Sure." Katie said. She walked over to Geoff. "She's hiding something, what is it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't hear a thing. I haven't had that since the Jamaican dude before I lost the two days."

Little did they realize that down the corner, DJ Ford was there. Negating Geoff's powers.

RURAL UTAH – WOODS – DAY

Lindsay was walking through the woods. She saw Tyler's bloodied jacket. "Tyler. No." she whispered.

"_He's alive, you idiot. Get up and fight!"_ Eva screamed in her head.

"What did you do to Tyler?!"

"_What I had to do to get Gary back."_

"You're out of control."

"_No, I'm not."_ Eva said.

Eva took over Lindsay's personality. "I'm in control."

"Mom! Is that you?!" Eva heard Gary say.

"Coming!" Eva yelled.

ODESSA, TEXAS – TRENT'S CELL – DAY

Trent was still lying on his bed. Gwen and Chase walked in. "Thank god you're okay!" she said.

"My name is Chase Carter. Thank you for saving my daughter's life." Chase said.

"No problem, sir." Trent responded.

"Dad, can I talk to Trent alone?" Gwen asked.

Chase walked out.

"How long have you known you were like me?"

"You heal right?"

"Yeah. I thought I was alone, but now I'm glad to know I'm not. Is that why you asked if I was the person you had to save?"

"I just know this: Save the Girl, Save the World."

"What do I have to do with saving the world?"

"That's not totally clear yet. But the thing is… healing's sort of new for me."

"You didn't know you'd heal when you were fighting that guy?" Gwen asked.

Trent laughed. "Kind of stupid, huh?"

"No. It's not. You're my hero, Trent. Don't forget that."

RURAL UTAH – WOODS – DAY

Eva ran into the abandoned shack that Tyler and Gary were in. "Mom! Dad's hurt." Gary told her.

Eva pulled out her gun on Tyler. Tyler's eyes widened. The bullet phased through him again. Eva kept firing.

"Mom stop!" Gary yelled.

"It's for your own good!" Eva yelled. She elbowed Gary. He went flying into the wall. He was bleeding. Tyler ran over to him.

Lindsay changed back. "What have I done?"

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH – DAY

Gwen and Cody were talking. "So, what's the word?" Gwen asked.

"Somebody died. But everybody knows it was Heather." Cody said.

"Do you have the tapes?"

Cody threw a bag full of tapes on the ground. Gwen crushed them.

"I feel bad." Cody said. "Maybe if I didn't pressure you into going to homecoming…"

"Its okay, Cody. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about my powers."

"Got it."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – BUS DEPOT – DAY

Owen got off the bus. "Rex?!" he yelled.

Rex and Coco were there. Rex gave the Vulcan salute.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – DAY

Rex was showing Owen the 9th Wonders comic he bought in the future.

"Amazing. I don't even have concept art for this yet!" Owen said. "Your powers are incredible."

"Yours are too." Rex responded.

"Not really. I can only do it while I'm on drugs." Owen said. "Tell me more about what you saw in the future."

"I saw the explosion. It destroyed the city, and many, many things. And you…"

"What?" Owen asked.

"**Should I tell him?"** Rex asked Coco.

"**I think so."** Coco said.

"You were dead. Head open. Brain gone." Rex told Owen.

Owen laughed. "Don't worry about that. Trent saved the girl, and stopped the brain-taking guy too."

"Thank goodness." Rex said.

"A friend of ours was recently killed by the brain-man." Coco said.

Owen's eyes widened. He got out his sketchbook. It was a picture of Rex and Coco at their booth, and Leai waiting their table. "I drew this a few days ago, sober. Is this girl your friend?"

"**Hai."** Rex responded.

"Great! Your mission is to stop the bomb. I think it's mine, too. I recently painted a picture of a man exploding."

"How do you stop an exploding man?" Rex asked.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Gwen walked in. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Mom's at the store, and I don't know where Dad is." Marcus answered.

"Did Dad talk to you?"

"About what?"

"The thing where I can't be hurt."

Marcus pinched her. "Did that hurt?"

"Funny. Seriously, did he talk to you after soccer practice?"

"He didn't come to after soccer practice."

"Then how'd you get home?"

"I don't know." Marcus answered, confused.

Gwen was disturbed.

RURAL UTAH – WOODS – DAY

Tyler, Lindsay, and Gary were walking through the woods. "You need help, Lindsay." Tyler said.

"I know. I can't let Eva hurt you two anymore." Lindsay said. She saw an officer at the side of the road, and ran over to him.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked.

"Arrest me. For murder." she responded.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Geoff and Katie were holding a stakeout. "Does the absence of sound qualify as a reason to hold a stakeout?"

"We'll figure this out." Geoff said.

"_He's crazy. But kind of cute. Oh, God! He probably heard that!"_ Katie thought.

Geoff was smirking. "You can't do that! It was a stray thought!" Katie told him.

"Do you really think I'm cute?"

"I think you're a man who loves his wife."

"I don't know much about Bridge anymore. I don't want to talk, 'cause I don't want to feel like a chump."

"Loving your wife after she cheated on you makes you a chump?" Katie asked.

"Doesn't it?"

"I think it means you care."

They saw The Jamaican walk out. Geoff concentrated as hard as he could to try and get a reading. The Jamaican got in his car, and drove away.

"You get anything?" Katie asked.

"One word." Geoff answered.

"What word?"

"Kingston."

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE ODESSA MILLS HIGH – DAY

Cody walked up to Gwen. "I'm here, what's the emergency?" Cody asked.

"Marcus doesn't remember anything about what I can do. It's like the Invasion of the Body Snatchers or something." Gwen responded.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. You haven't talked to me since Sixth Grade, and now you're spouting gibberish." Cody walked away.

Gwen's confusion grew.

ODESSA, TEXAS – LEVEL TWO HOLDING CELLS – DAY

Chase was bringing Duncan one of his three square meals for the day.

"You think you're a real humanitarian, don't you?" Duncan asked. "You'll never stop your daughter from growing up, and you'll never stop me from doing what I do."

"We're going to take you apart. Like one of your precious watches." Chase responded.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – MOTEL ROOM – DAY

Rex, Coco, and Owen were in the room. Owen had a set of paint and an easel in front of him. He was going to try to paint the future without his drugs.

"Just concentrate." Coco said.

"It helps me when I close my eyes." Rex offered.

Owen closed his eyes. They snapped open, pupiless.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Gwen was trying to figure out what had happened to Marcus and Cody. Out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind. She turned. It was DJ Ford, The Jamaican.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm DJ Ford. I work with your dad." DJ responded, in a rare moment of talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. I'm like you. I can affect people's brains. Negate powers if I need to, or erase memories if I'm told to. Like I was told to do to Cody, Marcus, and your mom so many times. I'm supposed to erase yours, too. But I think it's important that you remember. So can you pretend that I did erase your memory?"

"Yeah." Gwen responded.

"Good. This whole conversation didn't happen. Right?"

"Right." She said.

"Good."

DJ left.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Owen had a cover over his painting. "You guys ready?" Owen asked.

Rex and Coco nodded.

"I call it: _The Samurai and the Dinosaur._" Owen said.

The painting was of Rex holding a samurai sword, facing off with some form of Carnosaur.

"**Dinosaur ages? What if I step on a bug?! I could change the course of history!"** Rex exclaimed.

"**Change the course of-? You're going to freaking die!"** Coco said.

Rex looked at the painting again. **"I really need that sword."**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Noah answered his phone. "Hello?"

"_Noah, it's me. LeShawna."_

"What's going on?"

"_I've got a lot to explain to you, but first I've got to make things right. Starting by killing Dr. Richards's killer."_

"LeShawna wait!" Noah yelled.

She hung up.

ODESSA, TEXAS – LEVEL TWO HOLDING CELLS – DAY

LeShawna walked over to Duncan's cell.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

"Justice." she answered.

"You lived next door to Dr. Richards didn't you? Power of Persuasion. That's a good one."

"Listen, _you are going to take this gun, and you are going to shoot yourself in the head_." LeShawna said.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew what I was turning into, and you didn't stop it. You helped me." Duncan continued.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I understand things. I know how to avoid the effects of your powers." Duncan said. He telekinetically slammed her into the wall. "I'm going to kill you, and take your power. What do you have to say about that?"

LeShawna took out the gun.

"That won't work." Duncan said.

A gunshot was heard…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… LeShawna had shot herself. Duncan could not have her powers.

ODESSA, TEXAS – TRENT'S CELL – NIGHT

Alex walked in. "I got you out. Let's go.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION – NIGHT

"Alex I've figured it out." Trent said. "I dream the future, and when I'm around other people like us, I do what they do. You, me, Owen, this girl Gwen, that cop, the killer, Rex, we've all got powers, Alex. And we've all got to stop that bomb."

"You've got to walk straight." Trent was stumbling.

Trent fell to the ground.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – DAY

Trent was having another one of his prophetic dreams. He was standing in the middle of the street. All of the people he had seen with powers were there. They all only said one phrase, but it had an echo-y feel to it.

"We have to stop it." Owen said.

"I'm moving past the fact you're crazy and think you can fly." Alex said.

"We're all special, Trent." Noah said.

"You're my hero, Trent." Gwen told him.

"How do you stop an exploding man?" Rex asked.

"Here lies Trent Hart. He tried." Someone he didn't recognize said.

"How can you stop the inevitable?" Duncan asked.

All of these sentences began to blend together, constantly repeated. Trent kept panting. His body began to glow. Trent's body shook. He looked around. Everyone was gone. He felt a strange force build up inside of him. The force expanded, the bright light and energy consuming his body.

He screamed in pain and horror.

ODESSA, TEXAS – STREET – NIGHT

Trent's eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"The explosion…" Trent said.

"What?"

"It's me."

END

Japanese Translator

**Moshi-Moshi** – A greeting to say when answering the phone

**Hai** – Yeah

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger! Like I said, I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a while, but don't worry, I'll return. In the meantime, love what's available to you.

This chapter took 2 hours and 21 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take 2 minutes to review.

Rex out!


	12. Godsend

A/N: Hey did you hear the good news? I can type this chapter up much earlier than anticipated! Aren't you all lucky? Hopefully you'll remember everything. If not, feel free to take the time to look back on some of the old chapters.

CHAPTER TWELVE: GODSEND

**Speaking in Japanese**

TWO WEEKS LATER

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY

Trent was placed in a hospital after he had collapsed. He couldn't believe what he saw in his previous vision. He was the bomb! He was the bad guy! He couldn't accept it. He knew the vision was wrong. He knew he was going to be the hero.

Or at least he hoped so.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – DAY

Lindsay had been placed in a cell after her 'confession.' She missed Gary and Tyler more than anything, but she knew that it was the only way to protect them from Eva.

Guards walked in. "How you doing, Grayson? I tell you, if it were up to me, I'd keep you here a little longer." A guard said.

She was placed in handcuffs.

"Time to talk to your lawyer."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Gwen was watching the news report about Heather's death. She didn't know what to say. DJ made her promise to act like the whole thing never happened.

Mr. Carter walked in.

"Look at all the reporters." Gwen said. "I'm scared that people will ask me questions about it."

"Don't worry. You don't have to say anything." Chase reminded her.

Gwen decided to put her acting skills to use. "It's weird. I don't remember much about what happened."

"Consider it a blessing."

"I better go." Gwen left. She tried to figure out what to do next.

ODESSA, TEXAS – LEVEL TWO – DAY

Chase walked in. He saw Duncan in his cell. Duncan was unconscious on the floor. A cockroach crawled past him.

"Not so high and mighty, now." Chase said.

He walked over to a doctor.

"It's strange, Mr. Carter. We can't seem to clarify any of his powers other than telekinesis."

"What about the sedatives?"

"We've given him enough to kill an elephant. It's amazing that he's still alive."

"Dig deeper." Chase said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE PRIMATECH – DAY

Geoff and Katie were talking to a SWAT team.

"We checked everywhere. There's nothing but paper." the SWAT leader said.

Chase walked out. Geoff ran up to him. "Where's Kingston?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – MUSEUM – DAY

Rex and Coco were walking a documentary about the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex cheered for the T-Rex the entire time, having been named for it.

"**Can you imagine me going back in time and seeing all of this?"** Rex asked.

"**No. Why are we here?"** Coco answered.

"**Everything points to the sword being here."**

"**That's great, but why focus on the sword, rather than finding Trent?"**

"**Ever since Leai died, my powers have gotten weaker. The sword will restore them."** Rex explained.

"**How do you know?"** Coco asked.

They walked into one of the exhibits. It was on an Ancient Japanese Hero that Rex idolized. His sword was on display.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY

Izzy, Mrs. Hart, and Alex were in the room. Trent was asleep.

"What's up with him?" Izzy asked.

"Persistent idiopathic fever. Doctor code for 'I have no earthly clue'." Mrs. Hart said.

"His heart's taking a lot." Alex said.

Mrs. Hart walked out.

"Before he passed out, he muttered something about 'too much power'." Alex told Izzy.

"What do we do?" Izzy asked.

"Let me talk to the guy that paints the future. Maybe we can figure something out." Alex said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Gary was looking at a sandwich Tyler made for him. "It's cold." Gary said.

"I've got my own style." Tyler explained.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Gary asked.

"I hope so, Gary. I hope so."

There was a knock at the door. Tyler answered. It was McClean's lawyer.

"Look, are the charges gone?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry about having to look over your shoulder, but McClean feels you may owe him some kind of favor."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – MUSEUM – DAY

Rex and Coco were looking at the exhibit. Rex recounted an abridged version of the hero's tale.

"**Japan's greatest hero. The Kensei. A violent savage whom all of Japan feared. Until one day, he found a sacred sword, wedged into the snow. The sword had the word 'Godsend' engraved on the hilt. The sword focused his anger, rage, and power together. He became Japan's greatest of saviors."** Rex told. **"With his sword, I can focus my powers, and save the world."**

"**So how do we get it?" **Coco asked.

"**We steal it."**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

The FBI was starting to take Noah's list seriously. "Thank God you're finally listening." Noah said.

"You're lucky that you can prove you were India during some of these murders, or we'd be having a different conversation." The agent said.

"According to my father, all these people share a genetic marker that he tracked." Noah explained. "I'm trying to find this Duncan Kingston."

"The man who's killing them. An alias, unfortunately." The agent said. "Apparently, you've come into contact with one of these people."

"What?"

The agent held out a picture of LeShawna. "A friend of yours?"

"I'm not sure anymore." Noah said, shocked.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH – DAY

Katie had just finished interviewing Chase Carter, and was talking to Geoff.

"I swear to you, Kingston is in this building." Geoff said.

"For the last few weeks, I've been chasing a hunch, and it's gotten us nowhere. Go home, Geoff. That's what I'm doing." Katie told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ODESSA MILLS HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Cody rolled his bike over to the bike rack. Gwen walked over.

"Why do you keep following me?" Cody asked, still lacking his memory.

"Does it matter?" Gwen asked.

"Too bad about Heather. Weren't you guys' friends?"

"I lost my only friend after Homecoming." Gwen said. "It's weird; I don't remember much after it."

"Me either." Cody said.

"Do you think we could be friends again?" Gwen asked.

"I doubt it." Cody told her.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – DAY

Lindsay was talking to her lawyer.

"I'm sorry. The only way we can get around this is if you can tell us where the money is." Her lawyer explained.

"I don't know where it is." Lindsay said.

"_That's a lie." _Eva thought

"Eva, stop." Lindsay whispered.

"_Who do we have to screw to get out of here?"_ Eva questioned.

"Are you still playing the multiple personality ticket?" The lawyer asked.

"Just get me a shrink." Lindsay begged.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – MUSEUM – DAY

"**There's security everywhere. Stealing the sword is not only going to be hard, it's also not bushido."** Coco warned him.

"**If I don't get this one artifact, they all die. I think this is a good deal for them."** Rex said.

Rex closed his eyes, trying to freeze time. It didn't work.

"**Well?"** Coco asked.

"**My powers still aren't working. If only I could've saved Leai…"** Rex began.

"**Dude, maybe it's because you keep blaming yourself. Don't think about her."** Coco said.

Rex concentrated as hard as he could. Nothing seemed to be moving.

"**Yatta!** **I-"** Rex said. He then looked around him. Time was still going on. **"I slowed time down. Close enough."**

Rex ran over to the display where the sword was. He lifted off the glass, and took the katana. Sheath and all. He turned around. There was a statue of a T-Rex. He held the sheathed blade in front of him. Owen's painting was right, just not how Rex thought it would be. He ran over to Coco. Time sped back up. The alarm was blaring.

"**Run."** Rex said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – DAY

Rex and Coco were panting. They got out just in time.

"**That was so awesome!"** Rex said.

"**Way to go! You got the sword."** Coco congratulated, genuinely surprised.

"**And with it, I'll save the world."**

Rex unsheathed the sword. It was made of wood. Engraved in the wood it read _'Replica courtesy of the McClean Group'_.

"**I'll take it back."** Rex said, defeated.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT - DAY

Alex and Izzy were investigating. "So tell me what happened." Alex asked her.

"Well, Owen started to rant about the city exploding. Then he disappeared…" Izzy began.

"And then he came back." Owen said, walking into his loft.

"You're okay!" Izzy said.

"Look, we've got a problem. Trent thinks that he's the reason the city blows up." Alex said.

"He might be. I painted a picture of an Exploding Man." Owen said.

Somebody walked in.

It was Rex and Coco. "The sword at the museum was a fake. The real one is owned by a man named McClean." Rex said.

"Did you just say McClean?" Alex asked.

Rex immediately recognized him. "Flying Man!"

ODESSA, TEXAS – ABANDONED TOWER – DAY

Gwen walked up to DJ. He was waiting for her. "The guy from the future said 'Save the Girl, Save the World'. Am I saved, or do I need more saving?" Gwen asked.

"You're saved for now." He answered.

"Where's Trent?"

"We can't talk about him. You're not supposed to remember that he exists, or I'm in trouble."

"Samuel and Lila aren't really my parents, are they?"

"No."

"Can you give Cody or Marcus their memories back?"

"My gifts don't work like that." DJ said, sadly.

"Gifts?" Gwen said, confused.

"What do you call them?"

"One's own private freak show."

"Our powers are gifts from God. Treat them as such." DJ told her.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Rex was better describing what he saw in the future. "The bomb starts on the street. Then it goes off, and destroys everything."

"Your English is a lot better." Alex noted.

"I met a girl in Midland. She taught me a lot." Rex said.

"Good for you. So you teleported into the future and back." Alex said.

"Yes. I'll stop bomb. And you'll help too."

"How?" Alex questioned.

"You're Flying Man!" Rex exclaimed.

"Stop doing that." Alex demanded. "Who sets off this bomb anyway?"

"I don't know. Bad guy?" Rex guessed.

"Bad guy?" Alex repeated.

"Yes, like billain." Rex said.

"You mean villain." Alex corrected.

"Oh, sorry. Not perfect English." Rex told him.

"Look, how could a person explode?" Alex asked.

"How can person fly?" Rex retorted.

"You said McClean had the sword you need." Alex said. "I think I can help."

UNKNOWN, NEVADA – ABANDONED BARN – NIGHT

Tyson was sitting in meditation. He lit his hands with radioactive light. He was getting better at controlling his powers.

But not perfect.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ABANDONED MINE – DAY

Cody and Gwen were setting up a video camera. "Why are we doing this again?"

"To get your memory back." Gwen answered.

Gwen ran up to the top again.

"What exactly are you…" Cody began.

"Is it rolling?"

"Yes."

Gwen jumped again. Cody freaked out again, and was once again stunned when Gwen healed.

"I used to do this to show my real parents later, but now I'm doing this so I never forget what I am. My Name is Gwen Carter, and I guess that's the new attempt number one."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – DAY

Tyler and Gary were visiting Lindsay through the window-phones.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here. They're sending a shrink to help me deal with Eva." Lindsay told them.

"I should've kept the money." Tyler regretted.

"You know that if you did this would never have ended." Lindsay looked at Gary. "Let me talk to Gary."

Gary took the phone. "Are you going to be okay, Mom?"

"I don't know. But be strong." Lindsay turned to the guard. "Let me out."

"What?"

"Let me out so I can give my son a hug."

"I can't do that, miss." he said, sadly.

"Just let me hold him. My son needs me!" She begged.

"I'm sorry."

Eva took over, and punched the guard in the face. "Let me hug my son."

Tyler and Gary were terrified.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Noah was looking at the lizard who shared his name. "I don't even know what to feed you."

"Crickets."

Noah turned around. It was Chase Carter.

"You. You've been spying on me all over the world, and planted LeShawna as my next-door neighbor. Who the hell are you?" Noah demanded.

"I'm here to help. I need your father's list."

"Too bad. I'm using it to warn these people." Noah said.

"About Kingston?"

"About _you_."

Chase handed him a business card. _www (dot) primatechpaper (dot) com_.

"Call me when you change your mind." 1-800-PRIMA(77468)-16

A/N: Those are real, by the way.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Geoff walked in, clearly upset.

Bridgette looked at him. "Geoff, I'm…"

"Bridgette, I think we need to start being completely honest with one another."

"Okay." she said, confused.

"The truth is… I can read people's minds." Geoff said, somewhat nervous.

"Yeah, right!" Bridgette laughed.

"I'm serious. Pick a number between one and… a million."

Bridgette played along.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

Trent was dreaming again. He dreamt more and more about the mysterious man he had previously dreamt.

"_Here lies Trent Hart. He tried."_

"_Don't look for me, you won't find me again."_

"_I'm just trying to set your mind straight."_

"_People suck. All of them."_

All he determined from the voice was that the man was of Canadian descent.

_/Later/_

Alex walked up to Mrs. Hart. "Where is he?"

"He just got up and left." she answered. "He said was finally going to take action."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Izzy was talking to Rex. "So you're seriously the guy from the comic."

"My name is Rex Blazeman. My best friend is Coco Daman. I am a cubicle worker at Yamagoto Industries. I flew to Las Vegas, coach. I drive a Nissan Versa. I can stop time and move through space. I am currently on a mission to find the sword of the **Kensei**. I'm pretty sure I'm the guy from the comic." Rex answered.

"Okay, I believe in all this power stuff." Izzy said. "Now for the sword. McClean has it, and he buys almost all of Owen's paintings. Take the Dinosaur picture, and fire up your Nissan. You're headed back to Vegas."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – NIGHT

Trent was on a pay phone. "I need to go someplace without a lot of people. Where ever they did those nuclear bomb tests. Nevada? Good, thank you." He hung up.

But then he looked to the street. The strange man from his dreams was there. The man was currently pick-pocketing people.

"Hey!" Trent yelled. "You in the toque!"

The man reacted by running for his life. Trent followed him. The man turned around and choked him. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Trent asked.

"See me. No one can see me. I'm invisible, eh!"

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – NIGHT

Lindsay was wearing a straitjacket and was in a padded cell.

"Dear Lord, help me."

"_Who needs God? You've got me."_

END

Japanese Translator

**Kensei – **Saint of the Sword

**Yatta** – I did it

A/N: Don't you just love me? I was able to get this out over a month before I had anticipated! Well, consider this a Thanksgiving present. Quick question! Who _is_ the invisible man?

This chapter took 1 hour and 43 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	13. The Fix

A/N: Oh my, God! I swear I am so sorry this isn't up sooner! I had finals, and I was buried in studying! But, I'm back! Also, this issue was brought to me by Coco's creator. Clarification about Rex and Coco. They are Gaijin. Caucasians born in Japan. Anyway, on with the show!

OC's:

Brenda Benson (mine)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE FIX

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – NIGHT

The Invisible Man was grasping Trent. "I'll ask you once. How can you see me?!"

"I don't know!" Trent answered. "When I'm around other people, I do what they do!"

"Great, one of those, eh." He responded angrily. He let Trent go.

"You know someone like me?" Trent asked hopefully.

The man started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Trent yelled.

Trent caught up with him. "Look, I saw you in a dream! Who are you?"

"I'm nobody, eh. Now forget you ever saw me." The Invisible Man told him.

"I need your help!" Trent yelled.

"Shush! We're invisible, not unhearable! What do you need help with?"

"Look, people are going to die because of what I can do." Trent answered.

"Then leave town, eh." The Invisible Man offered. "Now here's the thing. I'm going to walk around that corner," he began, pointing to a building, "and disappear forever."

"I can see you." Trent said. "I'll follow you."

"Smarter men than you have tried. You'll never find me."

The Invisible Man ran away.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PADDED CELL – DAY

A man walked in to Lindsay's cell.

"What do you want?" Lindsay said.

"To give you your meds." He answered.

He injected Lindsay in the hip.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD-MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff and Bridgette were still playing the game to test Geoff's powers.

Geoff was concentrating. "Blue elephant with Red Stripes."

"Pin stripe or Plaid?" Bridgette asked.

"I hear thoughts, not see them." Geoff explained.

"Okay. I've got one." Bridgette said.

"The curtains in the old apartment." Geoff answered.

Bridgette shoved his arm playfully.

ODESSA, TEXAS – LEVEL TWO HOLDING CELLS – DAY

Chase and a Doctor were discussing Duncan's current medical condition.

"I don't understand it, either. His vitals are extremely erratic." the Doctor said.

Chase turned to Duncan's cell. Duncan was passed out.

"Keep him alive. As much as I hate him, orders are orders."

"I understand."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – PARKING GARAGE – DAY

Rex and Coco were having an argument with the Parking Garage Official. More accurately, Coco was having an argument with the Parking Garage Official.

"I'm only two minutes over." Coco argued.

"It's going to cost you." the Official responded.

Rex looked at the time clock. He tried to alter the clock so that they could get-away without the fee. But he couldn't do it.

Coco paid the man, who then walked away.

"**I've got to get Kensei's sword and get my powers back."** Rex said.

"**If you don't have your powers, how will you get the sword?"**

"**Must you poke a hole in everything?"**

"**Look, maybe you need the sword for another reason. You keep it for five years."** Coco said, citing the appearance of Future Rex. They started to walk to the car.

"**Maybe I use the sword to kill the bomb-man."**

A man was standing by their car. He was carrying a gun.

"**Run."** Rex said.

A van drove up behind them.

"**Dai Pinchi."** Rex said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah was examining something under a microscope when he heard his doorbell ring. He opened it. It was Alex Langston.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about our last encounter." Noah said, closing the door behind Alex. "I believe I came across as a lunatic."

"You did. Listen, I need to find my friend, Trent Hart." Alex said.

"You and I both. Last I heard, he was in Texas."

"He came home. But the thing is; he ran off. He's afraid that he might hurt people." Alex explained.

"I've been researching Trent's powers. Trent's DNA is like a mosaic. He blends into the powers around him, and copies them for his own use."

"Like a chameleon." Alex simplified.

"More like a sponge." Noah corrected.

"Is his power dangerous?" Alex asked.

"If he copies an unstable power or absorbs too many powers, yes."

Alex looked worried.

"I'll get my coat." Noah said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE ROOF – DAY

Trent walked towards someone on the roof. It was the Invisible Man. He was caring for the pigeons on the roof.

"Didn't I say not to follow me?" the Man asked.

"I need help. Do you live here?"

"Not a fast learner, eh?"

"Look, I need to control my powers, like you do."

"Control? Why?" the Man questioned.

Trent swallowed his breath. "My dreams show me exploding. That's what will happen if I can't control this."

"Too bad." the Man told him. "There's no teaching. No Sunday school for us. We wake up in the morning, and our powers are there. If we can't control them, that's just the way it is."

Trent looked concerned.

"If you're still worried, eh, I'll kill you now. That would solve the problem. Now stop following me! Don't look for me, you won't find me again."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Gwen and Cody were looking through Chase's computer.

"Anything?" Gwen asked.

"Absolutely nothing, Gwen. This thing is clean as a whistle." Cody answered.

"Look, my dad's hiding something. I just know it."

"If you're dad's the guy you think he is, I doubt he'd hide his secrets on the family computer." Cody reasoned.

They shut the computer off.

Chase walked in. "Gwen. Cody, nice to see you again."

"Um, we're biology partners. We're doing a project on the, um…" Cody began.

"Manatee." Gwen finished.

"Gwen, can I talk to you in private?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Gwen said. She whispered to Cody, "Upstairs, second door on the right."

Cody walked away.

"You and Cody?" Chase questioned.

"It's a social experiment." Gwen said. "Not my favorite day."

"You two could be friends."

Gwen forced a smile at the irony.

_/Upstairs/_

Gwen walked into her room.

"Good save." Cody said.

Gwen hung up some wind chimes.

"What with the chimes?" Cody asked.

"It lets someone know I need to talk to him."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD-MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

"So this guy in sunglasses abducted you?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah. I'll take him, and his little group down." Geoff said.

"Look, worry about today. You've got an enormous review hearing, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. And, I will call the plumber." Geoff said.

"Stop that!" Bridgette said, jokingly.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – PARKING GARAGE – DAY

Rex and Coco were hiding under a parked car, trying to find out why these people were after them.

"**Maybe they want the painting."** Rex guessed.

"**Why is it wherever we go, people are after us?"** Coco wondered.

"**Because I'm special." ** Rex reminded him.

"**Well, I'm not. I'm tired of you dragging me into these situations."** Coco complained.

"**Hey, Heroes don't give up."**

The car they were under began to drive away.

They saw the black van from earlier.

"**Run!"** Rex yelled.

They ran as far and fast as they could, but Coco ended up captured.

Rex noticed Coco being dragged away. "Hey! I am very special. I offer myself in trade. Release my friend!"

_/Later/_

Rex and Coco were both in the back of the van.

"**Thanks for trying to save me."** Coco said.

"**Brotherhood."** Rex responded.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PADDED CELL – DAY

Lindsay woke up. She found that she was no longer wearing the straitjacket and that another person was in the cell.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm a psychiatrist. It seems that we have a DID victim on our hands. Isn't that right, Lindsay? Or is it Eva?"

"Just give me a shot." Lindsay told her.

"Look, I'm going to help you."

"You can't fix what I am." Lindsay responded.

The psychiatrist walked out, the straitjacket in her hands.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Gary walked up to Tyler.

"Have you seen my lunchbox?" Gary asked.

"Where'd you put it?" Tyler responded.

"In the car."

"Car's in the shop."

"Look, dad, I don't care if this parenting thing isn't easy. Mom had it hard, and she found a way to keep me safe, and healthy. Right now, I'm late for school."

Gary walked out.

ODESSA, TEXAS – ABANDONED BUILDING – DAY

Gwen was waiting outside the building. DJ walked up to her.

"You do realize how dangerous this is, right?" he asked.

"I needed to talk. It's getting to be too much. I don't like lying to my dad." Gwen told him.

"I could erase your memory." DJ offered.

"No thanks. Do you know anything about my real parents?" Gwen wondered.

DJ thought about it for a moment. "I don't know anything about your dad, but I remember Chase telling me that your mom died in a house fire ten years ago."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know why he would lie about that." DJ answered.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Chase's phone rang. "Hello."

"_I did everything I could sir. He's dead."_

"That's unfortunate." Chase responded. "Get ready to ship away the body."

"_Yes sir."_

ODESSA, TEXAS – INTERNET CAFÉ – DAY

Gwen ran in, and found Cody. "What was so important?" she asked.

Cody pointed to a computer in front of him. An old news article was pulled up. "A 24 year old woman and her 2 year old daughter died in a house fire 16 years ago in Kermit, Texas."

"You found my mother? Wait… I didn't die."

Cody nodded. "True, but would you believe an article that says Miracle Baby survives house fire?"

"Point made." Gwen responded. "What's her name?"

Cody looked at the article again. "Brenda Benson."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – POLICE STATION – DAY

Geoff's superiors were going over his report of the work Geoff did on the Kingston case.

"I'm surprised there aren't any UFO's." One joked.

"You expect us to believe a Texas-based paper company is holding a super-powered serial killer?" another asked.

"Well…" Geoff began.

"_Just say yes so I can fire you."_ the same one thought.

"I, um, made it all up! I just wanted to feel like a hero, you know?" Geoff said, hoping that would work.

"Mr. Crawford, I'm afraid I have to suspend you for six months."

Geoff looked upset.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD-MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff walked in, upset. Bridgette walked over to him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"How do you think?" he responded.

"You're the mind reader. By the way, the pipes still need fixing." she reminded.

"Get me a wrench." Geoff answered.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – VAN – DAY

Rex and Coco were sitting in the back of the van. Neither of the two men had said a word.

"**Why haven't they talked to us?"** Coco wondered.

"**Maybe they are taking us to their 'Big Boss'."** Rex answered. "Tell your boss I'm on an important mission!"

"We know about your mission all too well." the driver answered. "You think you can make a difference. **But you're wrong.**"

"**Who are you?"** Rex asked.

"**You have two options. We've bought you two first-class tickets to Tokyo, or you can visit our boss."**

"**You can't bribe me. I am a hero. I am destined for greatness, my spirit is unbreakable. And when I meet your boss, I will tell him the same thing!"** Rex responded.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – DAY

Trent was packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" Someone asked.

Trent turned around. It was Alex and Noah. "I never thought I'd see the two of you in the same room together."

"Look, Trent, we can help you." Noah offered.

"No, you can't, this isn't something that can be controlled." Trent said.

"We aren't letting you get away." Alex said.

Trent bolted out of the door. Alex and Noah ran after him.

Trent was nowhere to be seen. The two left.

The Invisible Man was clasping Trent's mouth they were there the whole time.

"You are just a trouble magnet, eh." he said.

They walked back into the apartment. "So what do you do that gets you this sweet place?" he joked.

"I'm a nurse." Trent answered.

"A nurse who's an empath, that's cute."

"So are you going to help me?" Trent asked.

"Well, I'm not about to kill off half the city, so why not?"

"Thanks. I'm Trent Hart." Trent said, finally introducing himself.

"Ezekiel Clavis."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD-MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff had fixed the pipes. He and Bridgette were sitting on the couch.

"I'm suspended for six months." Geoff lamented. "I thought my powers would be a good thing, but now I'm about to lose my job, and my marriage."

"You aren't about to lose your marriage, Geoff." Bridgette said.

"How do you know?" Geoff asked.

"Trust me on this. Read my mind one more time." Bridgette requested.

Geoff did so. At first he looked startled, but then, it turned into a look of excitement. A rather stupid look of excitement.

They hugged each other tightly.

"We're having a baby!" Geoff yelled.

A/N: Go Geoff!

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – PADDED CELL – DAY

Lindsay was lying on the floor. Tyler walked through the walls, and into the cell.

"What are you doing here?!" Lindsay yelled. "If they catch you in here…"

"They won't. Listen, Gary's falling apart without you. I want to get you out of here." Tyler said.

"It's too dangerous, Tyler. Eva's out of control. Just talk to him, okay."

"I miss you." Tyler said.

"I miss you, too." Lindsay responded.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ATM MACHINE – NIGHT

Gary was standing in front of an ATM machine.

_Please insert card._

He put his hand on the machine, and the readout changed.

_Insert PIN._

He put his hand on the machine again.

_500 Dollars._

The money came out of the machine. Gary took it, and ran away.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Gwen and Cody were looking at a phone book. "12 people named 'Benson' in Kermit and none of them have heard of a 'Brenda'."

Mr. Carter walked in. "What's going on?"

"Just working on our report." Cody lied.

Mr. Carter held up a book about manatees. "Well I just thought that…"

Gwen held up the same book.

"Okay, then. You're on top of it."

"Dad, I'm learning to take care of myself. But don't worry. Even if I ever meet my real parents, you'll still be my Dad."

Chase walked out.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – NIGHT

Lindsay was in a room with the psychiatrist from earlier.

"So you want to talk now." the psychiatrist said.

"I just want to see my family." Lindsay responded.

"It would help if I could talk to Eva."

Lindsay's eyes widened in fear. "No! Eva is dangerous."

"I'll never be able to help you if I can't talk to Eva.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Gary walked into the living room. He put a wad of cash on the coffee table.

"How did you get this?" Tyler asked.

"You know how you and mom have a secret? I have a secret, too." Gary responded.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – STREET – NIGHT

Rex and Coco were dropped off. They were told to go into the building in front of them. They did so.

Inside the building, the 'Big Boss' and a woman, who appeared to be his assistant, were waiting for them.

Rex was stunned when he saw who the 'Big Boss' was.

"**Konnichiwa, Rex."** the 'Big Boss' said.

"**Konnichiwa, Tou-San."** Rex responded.

Coco was shocked.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Gwen dialed one more number. "Hello."

"_What is it?"_

"I'm looking for a woman named 'Brenda Benson'." Gwen said.

"_How do you know that name?"_

"Because, I think she might be my mother."

"_I knew a Brenda Benson. But her only daughter died years ago."_

"I know, I know." Gwen said.

"_What's your name, kid?"_

"Gwen Carter. Or, Gwen Benson, I guess." Gwen said.

"_Gwen?"_

Gwen's jaw dropped. "You're Brenda, aren't you?"

"_Yes."_

KERMIT, TEXAS – BENSON TRAILER – NIGHT

It was a little while after the call. Brenda sat alone in her trailer. She put a cigarette in her mouth.

She then snapped her finger, and her index finger suddenly had a small flame at the tip. She used it to light the cigarette.

ODESSA, TEXAS – LEVEL TWO HOLDING CELLS – NIGHT

Chase walked into Duncan's cell. The body was covered with a sheet.

Chase pulled off the sheet, and Duncan's body wasn't there.

It was the doctor.

Chase turned around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Duncan was right behind him. "How's Gwen?"

END

Japanese Translator

**Kensei – **Saint of the Sword

**Dai Pinchi **- Big, Bad Situation

**Konnichiwa **- Hello

**Tou-San **– Father

A/N: Oh, it feels so good to be back. My fans, my adoring fans… (crickets chirp). Oh, whatever. Anyway, tune in for the next chapter… Distractions. P.S. I'd like some input. I'm considering writing a side-story called 'Total Drama Heroes: The Untold Tales'. Tell me your opinion in a review.

This chapter took 2 hours and 2 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	14. Distractions

A/N: Huh, you'd think I would've accomplished more over winter break. Ah, well. Can't change the past. Now let's return to the world where you can, shall we?

OC's

Violet (Someone for Total Drama Nation/World)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DISTRACTIONS

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SIDEWALK – DAY

Trent and Ezekiel were walking past people, invisible. People were confused as they were knocked around, as if someone was bumping into them, when they thought nobody was there. As they were walking, Ezekiel stole a scarf off of a man.

"How is petty theft part of training me to use my powers?" Trent asked.

Ezekiel kept walking and stole a pretzel off of a cart. "There are a lot of things you don't see. Me for one. The point is, right now your powers show up randomly, when you need them. A reflex. The trick is making it a conscious choice, eh."

"How do I do that?" Trent asked.

"Simple. Right now your powers are mixed up. They're like notecards in a box. They're jumbled, and in your case, doused in plutonium and set to blow." Ezekiel compared. "Now we're going to pull them out. One by one."

"So where do we start? Flying, Mind-Reading, Stopping Time, Painting the Future?" Trent said, rattling off a few examples.

"Let's start with Invisibility." Ezekiel said. "See how long you can use a power…" he began, snatching a woman's purse and handing it to Trent. "…when the source isn't there."

Ezekiel ran off. Trent became visible.

And the woman looked very angry at Trent.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – DAY

Lindsay and the Psychiatrist were the only ones in the room. They sat at a table, Lindsay looking at a metronome, with a mirror attached.

"Focus on the mirror." the Psychiatrist said. "Relax."

"Two things." Lindsay said. "One, it sounds like a ticking bomb, and Two, I can't relax when you're trying to bring Eva out."

"Don't worry. I have a taser, and you're well hooked to that chair."

Lindsay was attached to the chair with every possible restraint that you can think of.

A/N: That's right fanboys. Enjoy your fantasies.

"We're just trying to bring your personalities to a healthy middle ground." the Psychiatrist told her. "Let your mind wander."

Lindsay just thought randomly. Nothing in particular. An evil smirk grew on her face.

"Eva?" the Psychiatrist asked.

"Should've listened to her." Eva said. She ripped her hands free of the restraints.

ODESSA, TEXAS – DUNCAN'S CELL – DAY

Duncan and Chase were facing off with one another. Duncan looked right at Chase, and telekinetically slammed him into the wall.

Duncan took Chase's wallet. He looked at the Driver's license. Using Leai's memory, he quickly learned the address and walked out of the cell.

Chase was locked inside. Duncan clenched his fist, and every light bulb in the hall shattered.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen heard a knock at his door. He opened it. It was Izzy.

"Why didn't you use your key?" Owen asked.

"I don't think I want it anymore, Owen." Izzy said.

Izzy saw that Owen had a new painting, hidden behind a cloth. She walked over to reveal what it was.

"That's not done yet!" Owen yelled.

Owen was lying. The painting was clearly finished. It was of the roof of the Hotel where Owen's Loft was. The roof seemed well damaged, and the city around it was in ruins.

"That's the roof of this building. We had so many memories, and this is what they mean to you?" Izzy asked.

"What do you really want?" Owen asked.

"Trent. Find him." Izzy demanded.

"You finally believe that I can paint the future, and you want me to use it to find your new boyfriend?" Owen asked, astounded by this request.

"Can you?" Izzy asked.

"I've tried." Owen said, pointing to a few paintings.

One was something unseen plummeting toward a taxi cab. Another had a purse seemingly flying away from a woman. Another was an empty street corner.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because he turns the city into this." he answered, pointing to the mural that showed impending destruction. "I'll call if anything shows up, but don't look for him. Please."

Izzy started to walk out.

"Keep your key." Owen said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Gwen and Cody were talking to Mrs. Carter.

"So there's a manatee at the aquarium in Lubbock, and the marine biologist said we could visit." Gwen said.

Cody wasn't saying a word.

"Are you asking me if you can skip school?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"I'm trying to be honest." Gwen told her.

"Is your car in working order, Cody?" Mrs. Carter asked him.

"Yeah. And no tickets, except a few parking." Cody answered.

"Be home in time for dinner." Mrs. Carter told them.

She walked away.

"What if they want proof of where we were?" Cody asked.

Gwen handed him a brochure.

"Touché." Cody said.

LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK – PORT WASHINGTON HARBOR – DAY

Rex and Coco were waiting for more information. Mr. Blazeman had yet to talk to them, and was currently talking to his assistant, Violet. Violet and Rex had been rivals since grade school. Violet had a lot of business sense, and ran three divisions of Yamagoto.

"**Your dad looks angry."** Coco told Rex.

"**Tou-san is always angry."** Rex said.

"**Violet seems kind of hot."** Coco observed.

Rex turned to him in confusion.

Mr. Blazeman walked up to them. He looked a lot like Rex, only older, taller, and much more menacing. **"You left your job. And for what? Gorging yourself on Hamburgers and Waffles?"**

"**Waffles are good. You would like them."** Rex responded, clearly frightened.

"**No, Rex. I wouldn't."** Mr. Blazeman told him.

Coco quickly realized that Rex was right. Mr. Blazeman _was_ always angry.

"**No more distractions, Rex. You are returning home."** Rex's Father told him.

"**Tou-san, I am on an important mission."** Rex told his father.

"**You are **_**on**_** a plane home!"** Mr. Blazeman told him. **"Your job at Yamagoto is what's important."**

"**I work in a cubicle."** Rex reminded him.

"**I put you at the bottom so that you would rise to the top. Rex, you are my only child. I haven't been clear enough. I'm going to make you an Executive Vice President. On your way to becoming CEO in my place."** Mr. Blazeman said.

"**Tou-san, I think I have a different destiny."** Rex began.

"**And that would be…?"** Mr. Blazeman asked, more like a dare than a question.

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you."** Rex said.

"**You're right about that. It's time to go home, Rex."** Mr. Blazeman told him.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – DAY

Lindsay woke up. The guards rushed into the room. The Psychiatrist's back was littered with taser burns.

She turned to a guard. "Take me back to my cell." Lindsay begged.

"Love to." One guard said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – SIDEWALK – DAY

Trent and Ezekiel were walking invisibly again. Ezekiel was laughing, because quite frankly, what the lady Trent supposedly stole from did to Trent was _hilarious_.

"Thanks for nearly getting me arrested." Trent said, sarcastically.

"Hey, if you could've stayed invisible you'd have a couple of bucks and some fresh lipstick." Ezekiel told him, still chuckling a little.

"Listen, Alex's guys are all over the place, how about we stay together to ensure I'm invisible all the time." Trent suggested.

"I think I get it now, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Get what?"

"You're distracted!" Ezekiel said. "You care too much about what your friends and family think about you, eh."

"No, I don't!" Trent denied.

"I will bet you a million dollars right now that your dad didn't think too much of you, eh." Ezekiel said, cocky.

Trent couldn't think of how to respond.

"God, you're easy. We've got to get these people out of your mind." Ezekiel told him.

"I can't. And stop assuming. You don't know a thing about me." Trent said.

"Don't I? How many times have I actually been there when you think you're alone? I follow a lot of people. You learn a lot about them when they think they're alone. They're all selfish and deceitful, eh." Ezekiel countered.

"That's your little 'meaning of life'?" Trent said. "Is that the point to all of this?"

"People suck. All of them." Ezekiel told him. "The sooner you learn that, the better."

"That's not true." Trent said.

"Let me guess, there's a girl." Ezekiel said.

"She's not like everyone else." Trent said.

"Yes, she is. That's why they're called 'everyone else'." Ezekiel told him. "I bet if we follow her for a few hours, I'll prove my point. If you're right, you've got nothing to lose."

"I accept your challenge." Trent said.

LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK – PORT WASHINGTON HARBOR – DAY

Rex and Coco were sitting alone again. They were thinking about what Mr. Blazeman had told them.

**"What are we going to do?"** Coco asked.

**"I don't…"** Rex stopped. He sniffed the air around him.

**"What is it?"** Coco wondered.

**"Are you wearing cologne?"** Rex asked, sounding disappointed in Coco.

Violet walked up to them**. "What smells like bad cologne?"**

"**Don't ask."** Rex told her. **"What do you want, Violet?"**

"**Look, I didn't want to come here. Your dad made me, Dino-boy."** Violet said, mocking Rex.

Rex looked angry. He _hated _that name.

"**Here's the thing, Dino-boy."** Violet began**. "The shareholders are losing faith in your dad. They think if he can't control you, he can't run Yamagoto."**

Rex was awe-struck. He didn't realize what he was doing could affect his father.

"**Just come home, Dino-boy. If not for you, then for your dad."**

Violet walked away.

"**I hate to say it, man, but she has a point. You have to go back."** Coco said.

"**What about the bomb?"** Rex asked.

"**Trent can deal with it. Besides, it seems to me that Violet is smarter than you are."** Coco said.

Rex was about to start, but then he realized Coco was right. Violet _was_ smarter than he was.

A fact he could use to his advantage.

KERMIT, TEXAS – TRAILER PARK – DAY

Gwen and Cody rode up to Brenda's trailer. They knew this was the one.

"Here I thought my parents would be living in a mansion in New York City. What do I tell her?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Cody said. He walked back to the car. They agreed that Cody would leave for awhile so Gwen wouldn't be able to chicken out.

She walked up to the trailer. Brenda opened the door.

"Gwen?" she asked.

"Mom." Gwen responded.

They hugged.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Mrs. Carter walked in. A man she didn't know wearing a Primatech Uniform was holding the family dog.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Howdy, ma'am. I came to drop something off for Mr. Carter, and well, I found this guy outside." he answered in a clearly fake southern accent.

"Well thank you, Mister…" she began, not knowing the man's name.

"Kingston. Duncan Kingston." Duncan responded.

"Thank you for helping my dog." Mrs. Carter said.

"I never pegged Mr. Carter as a dog person. He looms a little larger when he's drilling you." Duncan joked. "Hey, where's the daughter I've heard so much about?"

"Gwen's at the aquarium." She said. "Hey, you know what? Marcus is at a sleepover tonight, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Duncan knew this was a perfect chance to get to Gwen, but he didn't want to make that too obvious. "I couldn't impose."

"I insist Mr. … Kingston, right?" Mrs. Carter said.

"Just Duncan, ma'am."

KERMIT, TEXAS – BENSON TRAILER – DAY

Gwen and Brenda were sitting across from one another. Neither was talking, as this was an obviously awkward moment for the both of them.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so beautiful." Brenda said. "So are you good in school?"

"Lousy at math." Gwen answered.

"Sorry. Are you popular?" She wondered.

"I won Homecoming Queen. Sort of." Gwen knew all to well that Homecoming was a very strange situation.

"I've missed so much." Brenda lamented. "Damn that fire. I can't believe you survived. I can barely believe I did."

Gwen's phone rang. "Yeah. Oh, hi Mom. – Yeah, no, I'll be home for dinner. – No, I won't let Cody speed. Okay, bye."

"Adoptive mom doesn't know you're here, does she?" Brenda asked.

"She doesn't really understand what's going on with me right now." Gwen said.

"Everyone has their secrets, right?" Brenda related.

Gwen walked over to the kitchen. Brenda followed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Gwen cut her wrist with a big kitchen knife. It immediately healed.

Brenda held out her hand. It lit ablaze. "Some family." she said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Mrs. Carter and Duncan were in the kitchen. "She'll be home soon." Mrs. Carter told him.

"Good. So, cheerleader?" Duncan said, making small talk. "Doesn't look like the type to me."

"I begged her to do one normal girl thing." Mrs. Carter said. "If I knew what was going to happen at homecoming…"

"I heard. That's rough." Duncan said. He knew full well what happened, because well, _he_ happened.

"Why are you so interested in my daughter?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked, not using the accent that time.

Mrs. Carter ran to the phone. Duncan clenched his fist, and the phone fell to pieces.

"I wouldn't bother with the phone." Duncan said.

Suddenly, Chase and DJ burst into the room. Duncan rushed out, Chase shooting at him.

Chase turned to DJ. "Find him, he dies!" DJ ran out.

"He sounded like he was going to hurt Gwen. He destroyed the phone without touching it." Mrs. Carter struggled to explain.

"It's okay. It'll all be over soon." Chase said.

"Why do you have a gun?" She asked.

DJ walked back in. He lost Duncan.

Chase nodded towards him. DJ put his hand on Mrs. Carter's head.

KERMIT, TEXAS – TRAILER PARK – DAY

Gwen was about to leave. "Before I go, do you know anything about my dad?" she wondered.

"I lost contact with him a long time ago." Brenda said. "Listen, just know this. You've got a brother out there, Gwen."

"A brother?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

Cody drove up.

"See you, Mom." Gwen said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Izzy walked in. She looked around. All the paintings were gone, and Owen wasn't there.

There was one painting left, and it was under a cloth. She pulled the cloth off, and a tear came to her eye when she saw the painting.

It was the same rooftop as before, and she and Owen were embracing one another.

She ran out.

_/Roof of Building/_

Izzy ran up, and Owen was there.

"It's so sad." Owen said. "This city is so beautiful, and it's going to be destroyed because I can't stop it."

"That's not true." Izzy said. "There's hope."

"What hope?" Owen said. "Trent?"

"There's you, what you can do. You don't just paint the future, Owen. You make it." Izzy told him.

The painting came true. What they didn't know was that Trent and Ezekiel were there. Watching under their shroud of Invisibility.

LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK – PORT WASHINGTON HARBOR – DAY

Rex and Coco walked up to Mr. Blazeman and Violet.

"**Tou-san. I've given it thought. I'm coming back."** Rex said.

"**That's good."** Mr. Blazeman said.

"**Yes. And my first order of business is to consolidate management in Tokyo."** Rex said.

Violet was taken aback. **"You can't do that. It would be a disaster."**

"**I can do what I want. I'm an Executive Vice President. And I don't like you, so, you're fired." **Rex said, cheerfully.

"**You can't do that! I run three divisions of this company, and have twice the business mind that you do!" **Violet yelled.

"**Well what would you do if you had the job?"** Rex wondered.

"**I don't know. Make acquisitions in Aviation, improve R&D in Biotech, recapitalize…"** Violet listed off.

"**If you could do a better job, just say so!"** Rex yelled.

"**I could do a better job!"** Violet yelled back.

"**Fine, you do it!"** Rex yelled.

"**Fine!"** she yelled back.

Rex smiled.

"**What did I just…?"** Violet wondered.

Rex turned to his father. **"Tou-san, Violet is much better suited to the job. I know she's not family, but…"**

Mr. Blazeman stopped him. **"It's weird that the best move you've made for the company is staying out of it."**

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY – DAY

A guard walked into Lindsay's cell. "What the…?" she began.

"Somebody on death row confessed to the crimes you committed." the guard said. "You're free to go.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ROOF OF OWEN'S HOTEL – NIGHT

Trent looked very depressed. He was looking out at the city. Ezekiel joined him. "That's your girl, eh. Off on a date with the guy she left to be with you. What did I say?"

"Why did you show me that?" Trent asked, clearly mad.

"She showed you that. I'm just trying to set your mind straight." Ezekiel responded.

"You enjoyed it." Trent said.

"We're that much closer to getting all those people out of your head. No more distractions." Ezekiel said.

"The people I love aren't distractions!" Trent yelled. "I don't have to listen to you. I don't have to do anything."

"Except fly."

Ezekiel pushed Trent off of the roof. He crash landed into a cab. He was cut up and bleeding pretty badly. But then the wounds healed.

Ezekiel walked up to him. "Not what I was going for. But hope for you yet, eh."

Trent walked over to him. "You jackass! You threw me off of a thirty-story building!"

"Yeah, and you called on one of your powers and saved yourself." Ezekiel said.

Trent looked like he had an epiphany. "When I was falling, I started thinking about Gwen. The girl who healed herself." He looked at Ezekiel. "I think I have to remember them to use their powers."

Ezekiel seemed amazed. "This might be easier than I thought."

Trent collapsed. He was having the vision of himself exploding again.

"Or I could be wrong." Ezekiel commented.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Owen was painting a picture. Once he finished, he looked at it. It was a destroyed taxi cab. Next to the cab was a man who was half-visible.

"Trent?" he wondered.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Chase answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Carter. I think I found Trent."_ Owen said from the other line.

"That's good. Slight problem, Duncan escaped."

"_I'll get on that. The weird thing with Trent is, it's like he's there, but also not. Like he's invisible, what's that mean?"_

"It means an old friend is still alive." Chase said. "Thanks for the update."

LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK – PORT WASHINGTON HARBOR – NIGHT

Rex and Coco were saying their goodbyes.

"**It's good that your father let you go."** Coco said.

"**Do you think I should've told him about my powers?"** Rex asked.

"**Nah. Hey, I think Violet's starting to warm up to me."** Coco bragged.

"**Whatever you need to tell yourself."** Rex answered.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Lindsay's reflection was banging on the mirror. It was Lindsay's personality. "Let me go, Eva."

"I could've sworn you wanted to be locked up." Eva said.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Gwen and Cody walked in.

Mrs. Carter looked mad. "Why in hell weren't you at school?"

"We went to the aquarium, remember?" Gwen said.

"I think I'd remember a conversation about you skipping school." she responded.

"Mrs. Carter, are you feeling okay?" Cody asked.

"I-I don't know." She answered, unnerved.

Gwen knew DJ had something to do with it.

KERMIT, TEXAS – BENSON TRAILER – NIGHT

Brenda called someone on the phone.

"_Hello."_

"Son, how are you?"

"_Mom? Is that really you?"_

"Yes. We need to talk. Your sister found me."

"_Sister?"_

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

END

Japanese Translator

**Tou-san – **Father

A/N: Who is Gwen's brother? What's Duncan's next move? Will I ever have a better update schedule? Probably not. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

This chapter took 2 hours and 14 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	15. Run!

A/N: Okay, I promise you this. Chapter 20 will be up before the Super Bowl.

OC's:

Barry Lyquix (mine)

Faith (mine)

Stanley (mine)

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: RUN!

**Speaking in Japanese**

KERMIT, TEXAS – BENSON TRAILER – NIGHT

Brenda was still on the phone. Her son on the other line didn't say much.

"Are you still there?"

"_Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. I thought you were dead."_

"I survived."

"_I figured. What do you want?"_

"I want to talk to you in person."

"_Tell you what. I'll bring you One-Hundred Thousand while I'm at it. You never had too much money."_

"Okay."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Chase and Mrs. Carter walked into the house. Gwen ran up to them.

"Is she okay?" Gwen asked.

"She went to the neurologist. She's been having some headaches." Chase told her.

"She's also had some memory loss. Did you tell them that?" Gwen asked, not trying to hint at what she shouldn't know.

"I'll handle it." Chase said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Eva was sitting in front of the mirror, talking to Lindsay.

"Tyler won't be fooled." Lindsay said.

"Yes he will. Love is blind." Eva taunted back.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff was getting dressed up. Bridgette walked up to him. "Well don't you look all Secret Service? Standard Bodyguard issue?"

"We aren't bodyguards, we're private security." Geoff told her.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Gary was getting ready for school. "Are we ever going to talk about what we can do? I feel we should be helping people with our powers, or something."

"You're right. But for now, go to school." Eva said.

Gary walked out. Tyler turned to her. "There's a package for you in your room."

"Thanks."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff was putting on his holster.

"You're taking your gun?" Bridgette asked.

"It's the difference between 500 and 350 a day." Geoff responded.

"Be careful."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Eva opened the package. It was information from Mr. McClean about a man that he needed her to kill.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – AIRPORT – DAY

A man walked up to Geoff. It was McClean's lawyer.

"My name is Geoff Crawford. I'm here to protect you, sir."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Eva picked up the picture of the man McClean wanted dead. It was his lawyer.

"Bang."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – OUTSIDE McCLEAN'S HOTEL – DAY

Rex and Coco were entering the hotel through the kitchen.

"**I'd like to point something out. We're in Vegas, where we started. Only now, we have to sneak into a mobster's hotel!"** Coco said.

"**Hey, we need to get the sword."** Rex reminded him.

_/Hotel Kitchen/_

"**Rex, this is a lost cause."** Coco said**. "We're never getting the sword, and the bomb goes off in two weeks."**

"**More than anything, a Hero needs to have faith."** Rex responded.

They heard a strange noise. They found the source. It was a woman.

"Are you okay?" Coco asked.

"No." She said, crying.

"I'm Coco, this is Rex." Coco said, introducing the two.

"I'm Faith."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – MOVING CAR – DAY

Geoff was driving the car. He was with McClean's lawyer. (He will be referred to from here on out as Lawyer.)

"Where to?" Geoff asked.

"Diamond District." Lawyer answered.

"_This loser better know how to use his gun, or we're both dead."_ He thought.

Geoff heard him.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah was on the phone.

"My name is Noah Richards, it's important I speak with him."

They hung up.

_/Later/_

"I assure you, this is legitimate."

They hung up.

_/Later/_

"Have there been any abnormalities in her behavior?"

They hung up.

_/Later/_

"It's quite complicated to explain…"

They hung up.

_/Later/_

"Hello. I'm just going to hang up now."

Noah was trying to alert more people on the list about their powers. He looked at his answering machine and realized that there was a message. He remembered someone tried to call him while he was on another call. He played the message.

"_Mr. Richards, my name is Barry Lyquix. B-A-R-R-Y L-Y-Q-U-I-X. I want to talk to you about the genetic thing, please help."_ he said, distraught.

Noah double-checked his father's list. Sure enough, the name was there.

_BARRY LYQUIX: VIRGINIA BEACH, VA: LIQUIFICATION_

"Liquification?"

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA –McCLEAN'S HOTEL KITCHEN – DAY

Rex and Coco were continuing their conversation with Faith.

"Stanley and I were dating for a few months, and he seemed sweet. One day, out of nowhere he got really violent. I left earlier this morning, but I left my bag. I'm too scared to go back." She told them.

Coco turned to Rex, who immediately responded, **"No."**

"**But…"**

"**No! We are not taking time out of the mission so you can pick up a girl."**

"**We did with you and Leai."** Coco pointed out.

"**Don't go there."**

"**The point is that I'm tired of everything you want to do being our destiny, and everything I want to do is stupid."** Coco argued.

Rex scoffed. **"That's so untrue. But getting the sword is our destiny. We have to get it from McClean."**

Faith interrupted. "Pardon me, but did you say McClean?"

"Yes." Rex answered. "We need to get into his private collection."

"I can get you there, _if_ you help me." Faith said coyly.

_/Hotel Room/_

"For the last time, I did not order room service." Stanley said.

Coco had pushed a food cart into the room, but Rex was nowhere to be seen.

"Its complimentary." he lied.

"I'm taking a shower, when I get back, you better be gone." Stanley told him.

Stanley went into the bathroom.

Rex came out from under the cart.

"**This is a bad idea."** Rex told him.

"**A hero doesn't run away."**

They started looking around. Rex found a gun in the closet.

"**We should leave. I don't even have my powers."** Rex reminded Coco.

"**You don't need powers to be a hero, look at Batman."** Coco responded.

"**Stop saying the things I say!"**

"**Look, if you want to leave, leave."**

"**Fine."**

Rex walked out of the room.

Coco looked under the bed, and found a pink purse. He went under the bed to get it, but the bed suddenly had pressure on it.

"**Oh boy."** he whispered.

VIRGINIA BEACH, VIRGINIA – BARRY'S HOUSE – DAY

Barry was pacing back and forth. He was hoping Noah would get there soon.

The doorbell rang. He answered.

"Noah Richards?" he asked hopefully.

The man was clearly not Noah. He had a green Mohawk, black hair otherwise, and was wearing black clothing. It was Duncan.

"Umm, - yes!" he responded, putting on his best impression of Noah's father.

"Come in." Barry said.

Duncan looked around the floor. It was covered in many different colored puddles.

"Why are there puddles all over the floor?" Duncan asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Is that your evolutionary capability?" Duncan asked, remembering that was what Dr. Richards called them in his book.

"I guess." Barry responded.

They walked into the kitchen, and Barry held a cooking pot over the sink.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GWEN'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Chase walked in.

"How's mom?" Gwen asked him.

"She's resting." He answered. "I understand that you cut school yesterday."

"We went to the aquarium for the manatee project." Gwen responded.

Chase held up the tickets. "With the fake tickets you printed out here?"

Gwen chuckled weakly.

"From now on, I want you home at 5:00 sharp." Chase said.

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"NO, YOU CAN'T. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Gwen yelled.

Chase walked out.

KERMIT, TEXAS – BENSON TRAILER – NIGHT

Brenda answered the phone. "Hello."

"_Mom, it's me."_

"Hi, Gwen."

"_Listen, do you know anything about my father at all?"_

"I'm sorry." Brenda said. "But on the bright side, I found your brother."

"_Really?!"_

"He's coming down from New York. He should be here tomorrow."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – JEWLERY STORE – DAY

Lawyer was looking at some of the diamonds.

"They're between 2 to 9 carats. I'm offering you a good deal." the Dealer said. _"Not that it matters. Soon McClean's guy will be here, and you'll be dead."_

Geoff heard his thoughts. He turned to Lawyer. "This is a set-up. Trust me."

Lawyer immediately gave the dealer the money. "It's a deal." He grabbed the diamonds, and then he and Geoff walked away at a quick pace.

_/Building Stairs/_

Geoff and Lawyer were walking up the stairs, all the elevators were in use.

"Who's McClean?" Geoff asked.

"My old client. Why do you know his name?" Lawyer responded.

"He sent someone here to kill you. Why?"

Lawyer took a breath before he answered. "Somebody stole 2 Million from him, and when I went to pick it up, I never brought it back."

"You stole from your boss?!" Geoff said.

He handed Geoff a diamond. "Here's a diamond. There's another one in for you later if you get me out of here."

They started to walk down the stairs.

"_Two in the bodyguard, one straight to the target's gut."_ Geoff heard.

"She's close." Geoff said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA –McCLEAN'S HOTEL KITCHEN – DAY

Rex walked near Faith, and hid behind a machine, he overheard something he probably shouldn't have.

"Yeah, I did all the work, and he wants all the money." Faith said on the phone. "Yeah, I got a couple of guys on it."

She hung up, and saw Rex.

"You fooled Coco, but not me." Rex said.

She punched him in the face, and Rex dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Night-night, Dino-boy."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – STAIRS – DAY

Geoff and Lawyer were running down the stairs. Lawyer stopped to catch his breath.

"Bad move."

Geoff turned. It was Eva.

"Run!" Geoff yelled.

A/N: And now you know why that was the name of the chapter.

Eva fired a shot, but Geoff and Lawyer ran out through one of the doors.

"_You can't do this."_ Lindsay said.

"I have to if we're going to get our lives together." Eva responded.

"_It's my life!"_ Lindsay yelled back.

"We have to pay back McClean." Eva said.

Lindsay gasped. _"You're how I got out of jail!"_

"Somebody had to do it."

_/Building/_

"I called the cops. They should be here soon." Geoff said.

A shot rushed past them.

They turned, it was Eva again. Lawyer ran, and Geoff held out his gun. A gunfight ensued.

Geoff ran, and Eva ran after him. As Eva ran down a hall, she reached a series of windows. No one was there.

A gun was pointed at her. "Drop your weapon." Geoff said. Eva complied. "Now, where's your partner?"

"Partner?" Eva asked, confused.

"I heard you two arguing."

Eva tried to use this to her advantage. "She's killing the guy right now."

Geoff ran after Lawyer.

He eventually found him.

"_Fourth one over, Third one back."_ Lawyer kept thinking to himself.

"Let's go!" Geoff yelled.

"Me again." Eva was right behind him. She threw him through a plate-glass window that was over 20-feet away.

_/Outside/_

Geoff landed on a signage beam.

KERMIT, TEXAS – TRAILER PARK – DAY

Gwen walked up to Brenda, who was waiting outside her trailer.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Brenda asked.

"I wanted to see you, my mom's sick, and you said my brother had a lot of power."

"He's only bringing money, I don't know if he actually wants to see us." Brenda responded. "You're entitled to half."

"No thanks." Gwen said.

Brenda took out her phone, and took a digital picture of Gwen. "I don't want to forget you."

"Thanks." Gwen responded.

VIRGINIA BEACH, VIRGINIA – BARRY'S HOUSE – DAY

Noah rang the doorbell. "Barry? It's me, Noah!"

Someone answered the door. Little did Noah realize it wasn't really Barry.

"Hello." Duncan said.

Noah walked in.

"Can I get you some tea?" Duncan asked.

"Sure." Noah responded. "You seem a lot calmer then you were on the phone."

"I had a little epiphany. There's nothing wrong with this power, is there?" Duncan responded, trying to cover himself.

"So, what is Liquification?" Noah asked.

Duncan picked up a lamp. He concentrated for a moment, and the lamp fell into a puddle before Noah's very eyes.

KERMIT, TEXAS – TRAILER PARK – DAY

Gwen's brother finished writing a check, and gave it to Brenda. "It was nice to see you, Mom."

"Thank you."

Gwen's brother got into a limo. The limo got hit with a rock, and Gwen's brother walked out.

Gwen was the one who threw the rock. She saw him, but didn't recognize him.

But if _you_ saw him, you would.

A/N: Scroll slowly, it builds the suspense.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was a man by the name of Alex Langston.

VIRGINIA BEACH, VIRGINIA – BARRY'S HOUSE – DAY

"So how does it feel to use your powers?" Noah asked.

"It's sort of wobbly, if you'll pardon the expression." Duncan said.

Noah held out a cotton swab. "I'd like to get a DNA sample."

Duncan panicked. He knew that his DNA was going to be much different from Barry's.

The tea kettle went off.

"Pardon me." Duncan said, taking the swab.

Duncan walked into the kitchen. "I swab the inside of my mouth, right?"

"Yeah." Noah said.

Duncan turned to the kitchen floor. On the floor was Barry's body. Head sliced open, brain gone. He swabbed the cotton swab inside Barry's mouth.

Duncan walked out, and handed Noah the swab.

"Be careful, there are people out to get you." Noah said.

"Who?" Duncan asked, as if he didn't know.

"A madman named Kingston, and some strange company." Noah responded. "I have to find more people."

"How about I come with you? That way, maybe they'll be more inclined to listen." Duncan said.

"Sure." Noah said.

Duncan smirked. All he wanted was more power.

And Noah would lead him right to it.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA –McCLEAN'S HOTEL KITCHEN – DAY

Coco ran over to Faith, her bag in hand.

"Thank you!" Faith said. "Can you give me a ride to Primm?"

"Where's Rex?" Coco asked.

"Oh, he's off to meet Mr. McClean." she said.

"He left without me?" Coco responded.

"Sorry." She said.

_/Closet/_

Rex ran towards the door, trying to break it down. He knew he didn't have enough body mass.

"**Damn."**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – BUILDING – DAY

Geoff was talking to a detective. Lawyer had been killed. "I only saw the blonde. I have no idea where her partner was."

"What about the diamonds?" the Detective asked.

"I don't know." Geoff said.

Geoff walked away. He stumbled upon a room with ceiling tiles.

"Fourth one over, third one back." He remembered.

He loosened that particular tile. He found the velvet sack of diamonds.

He took it for himself.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER KITCHEN – NIGHT

Gwen walked into the room. "Mom, how are you?"

Mrs. Carter turned to her.

"What do you mean, 'mom'?"

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – LINDSAY'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Eva saw another package on the bed. She opened it.

The picture was of Alex.

END

A/N: Well, that's quite the cliffhanger. Expect a surge of Chapters next weekend!

This chapter took 1 hour and 50 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	16. Unexpected

A/N: Well, here's something that was brought to my attention by a reviewer. 'Is Courtney going to be in this story?' The answer is yes. Every character from Total Drama Island will appear at some point. You may have to wait a good while though. This chapter adds Sadie to the mix. And now, without further ado…

OC's:

Wilma Fitzgerald (mine)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: UNEXPECTED

**Speaking in Japanese**

UNKNOWN, NEVADA – ABANDONED BARN – NIGHT

Tyson was still in seclusion, trying to gain control of his radioactive powers. He noticed the computer in the barn had an IM on it.

_Wi-Fi: Hey, Tyson!_

Tyson looked at the computer again. He noticed he wasn't actually getting a signal.

_Wi-Fi: I know what they did to you._

An image pulled up of a gun that had two hypodermic needles where the barrel would be. Tyson noticed that the needles matched up with the scars he received when the company abducted him.

_Wi-Fi: Want to chat?_

Another window pulled up.

_YES__ OR __NO_

Tyson clicked 'yes'.

The door of the barn opened behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

There was a woman wearing all black with long, brown hair behind him.

"My name is Wilma Fitzgerald." Wilma said. "I sent you those messages with my power."

"You have a power?" Tyson asked.

_Wi-Fi: Yes._

"My power lets me control, intercept, and send E-Mail, Text messages, Wi-Fi, and Instant Messaging with my mind." Wilma said.

Tyson looked impressed.

"I want to find them, and then you can nuke them." Wilma told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Gwen was confused. Her mother didn't remember who she was.

She ran to the stairs, Marcus was there. "Marcus, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Mom doesn't remember who I am!"

They both ran to the kitchen.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Carter said.

"You were acting like you didn't remember who I was."

"You're crazy, Gwen." Marcus said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Chase and DJ were with Owen, discussing Trent's invisibility.

"I thought I wasn't painting anything, but then I painted the car crash." Owen began, "and then I drew this."

It was the roof of the Collins penthouse. There were footprints on it, but no one appeared to be there except pigeons.

Chase handed Owen a gun. "In case Trent comes here, use this."

"And do what?" Owen asked.

"Save the world." Chase responded.

He and DJ walked out.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – DAY

Geoff was looking at the small bag of diamonds. The bag he _stole_. He felt so stupid. But he remembered a thought he heard from the detective.

"_Crawford can't even make it as a rent-a-cop. He'll never wear a badge again."_

Bridgette walked in. "What's that thing?"

Geoff reached into the bag, and pulled out a diamond ring. "For you."

"Oh, it's beautiful! A little big, but still." Bridgette said, happily. "How did you afford this?"

"Oh, just a courtesy from the guy I was guarding yesterday." he lied.

"Geoff, there's something you need to know." Bridgette said.

"What?" he asked.

"There was this guy on the phone." Bridgette said. "He was asking about genetics. I think he knows. Be careful."

BOZEMAN, MONTANA – HUGHES RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Noah and Duncan drove up to the house.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me with you." Duncan said.

"The pleasure is mine. I needed your help." Noah responded.

They walked into the garage. Inside a woman was working on a car.

"Sadie? Sadie Hughes?" Noah asked.

Sadie looked at him. She was wearing earphones. "Sorry."

She took off the phones. Rap music was blaring on them.

"You don't seem like the rap type." Duncan said.

"It's the only thing that drowns it out." Sadie answered.

"Drowns what out?" Noah questioned.

"How did you even find me?" She asked, avoiding the question completely.

"You gave blood to the Human Genome Project 11 years ago." Noah said.

"Get out of my house." she responded.

Duncan grabbed a wrench. "I know you're confused, but you're not alone, Sadie."

Duncan grasped the wrench tighter. It fell to the floor in a damp mess.

Sadie was astounded.

"This is my friend, Barry Lyquix." Noah said. "I'm Noah."

Sadie decided to explain. "At first I thought the noise would kill me. A cockroach at my neighbors' sounded like a marching band in my living room."

"So you have Super-Hearing?" Noah assumed.

"Yup. It's incredible. I can hear a pin drop from miles away. I can hear rain the next town over. I can hear your heartbeats." She turned to Duncan. "Are you anxious about something?"

"No. Just sort of excited." Duncan lied.

"We'll come back in the morning. We want to ask some questions." Noah told her.

"Okay, see you later." she said.

They left.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CLOSET – DAY

Rex was still trying to break down the door. Of course he was not having much luck. He heard the doorknob turn.

Stanley was there.

"I come in peace." Rex said weakly, giving Stanley the Vulcan Salute.

"What is going on?" Stanley asked him.

"My friend Coco and I, steal bag from you. Bring to bad lady. Faith." Rex explained, best he could.

"Faith. Of course." Stanley replied.

"I can tell you where she going." Rex said.

"I work alone."

"Then you no find her." Rex replied.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CEMETARY – LATE DAY

Tyson walked up to the grave of his dead wife. Every step he took killed the grass around him with radiation.

He left flowers on the grave.

They wilted too.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE ROOF – DAY

To the average eye, nothing was going on. But to anyone with devices that let them see invisible things, they would know that Ezekiel was currently attacking Trent with a Bo Staff.

"Enough!" Trent said.

"I'll say when it's enough, eh." Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel continued his onslaught.

"You've got the power to stop me. Are you scared, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm mad, if anything." Trent answered.

"Then use your powers!" Ezekiel said, taking another swing at him.

"I'm trying!" Trent yelled back.

"Then I'll be sure to write that on your tombstone, eh. 'Here lies Trent Hart. He tried.'" Ezekiel retorted.

Trent continued to dodge.

Ezekiel continued to take swings.

"Fly!" Swing.

"Stop time!" Swing.

"Paint me a Picture!" Swing.

"Do-" Swing.

"something-" Swing

"un-" Swing.

"ex-" Swing.

"pected!"

Ezekiel took one more swing, but this one stopped in mid-air. Trent looked like he was exerting every last bit of energy he had, and the staff flew out of Ezekiel's hands.

"That was incredible, eh! Which one of your buddies has Telekinesis?"

Trent thought over it. "None of them. Wait, the Bad Guy. In Texas. He shot lockers at me."

"We may just be able to stop you from going nuclear." Ezekiel said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

"No luck, Izzy. Everything's empty. I think he's left New York." Owen lied.

"I know you're lying. You've got the same face you have when you lie about using." Izzy retorted.

"Izzy, please." Owen begged.

"Find Trent."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – MOVING CAR – NIGHT

Stanley was driving. Rex was coming with him.

"Why are you so obsessed with finding your friend?" Stanley asked.

"A friend helps you. Keeps your heart in right place." Rex said.

"The only thing partners ever brought me is blood on my hands." Stanley responded.

PRIMM, NEVADA – GAS STATION – NIGHT

Coco and Faith got out of the car.

"Why are we stopping here?" Coco asked.

"Don't bother asking questions." Faith responded.

Coco got the bag. It fell open, and poker chips came out.

"What's all of this?" Coco questioned.

Faith pulled a gun. "What did I say about questions?"

BOZEMAN, MONTANA – MOTEL – NIGHT

Noah and Duncan were about to turn in.

"So you seriously think you can help these people?" Duncan asked.

"I think so. If I can determine what gives these people powers, I might be able to develop some sort of inhibitor or…" Noah began.

"Cure?" Duncan finished. "You're acting like it's a disease."

"Some people use their powers as a weapon. Like Kingston." Noah said.

"What about him?" Duncan asked. He clearly knew what Noah meant.

"He killed my father."

"I'm sorry." Duncan lied.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I found him, justice could never truly be served." Noah said.

"Good night."

Duncan left for his own room.

But he had plans for the rest of the night.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER KITCHEN – NIGHT

Mrs. Carter was baking a pie, when Gwen walked in.

"Mom, you know how you forget things sometimes?" Gwen asked.

"It's nothing too big, but we are still waiting for the test results." Mrs. Carter asked.

"Mom, I don't think you get it. This is a big deal." Gwen told her.

"You're losing it." she responded.

She began to walk away, but then clutched her head in pain. She collapsed.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – COLLINS PENTHOUSE ROOF – NIGHT

Ezekiel was caring for the pigeons.

"Zeke, quick question. Why do you care about those pigeons, but not anything else?" Trent asked.

Ezekiel turned to him. "Darwin bred pigeons when he was working out the theory of evolution. He would pair 'em up trying to reach maximum potential."

"What's maximum potential?" Trent asked.

"You, eh." Ezekiel responded.

Out of nowhere, a taser dart hit Ezekiel. He collapsed.

Trent turned, and saw DJ and Chase wearing Thermal Vision Goggles. They fired at Trent.

Trent closed his eyes, but the darts never hit him.

He had copied Rex's power by coming into contact with Future Rex. The darts were stopped in mid-air.

Trent grabbed Ezekiel, and then used Alex's power to fly away.

Time resumed, and the taser darts fell.

"Great, he got away." Chase said.

DJ of course didn't respond.

Chase's phone rang. "Gwen, this isn't a good time."

"_Mom's collapsed. Earlier she couldn't remember a thing."_ Gwen said, crying.

"I'll be right there." Chase said. He turned to DJ. "Ezekiel will need to wait."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CRAWFORD/MAXWELL RESIDENCE – NIGHT

Bridgette walked up to Geoff. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked, confused.

"I took the ring to get resized, and the salesman said it was 40 grand. What the hell is happening?" Bridgette asked.

"The guy I was protecting died. I stole those from him." Geoff answered, upset with himself.

"Just spend some time to yourself. Please. And return the diamonds." Bridgette begged.

Geoff's phone rang. "Hello?" It was Tyson. "I know the place. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Geoff walked out.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – TRENT'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Ezekiel got up.

"How are you?" Trent asked.

"You knew they were following you, didn't you?" Ezekiel demanded.

"I didn't." Trent answered.

"I was trying to avoid them, you idiot! That's why I was invisible all those years, eh!" Ezekiel yelled.

Then it occurred to him. "Your friend, the painter. You said that he disappeared for a spell, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with…" Trent began.

"I used to work with them. They find you, you disappear for awhile, and you get a set of marks on your neck. That's how we did it in my day." Ezekiel told him.

"So now what?" Trent asked.

"I do what I always do. Disappear." Ezekiel said, walking out.

"Zeke, I can't do this without you!" Trent said.

Ezekiel turned to him one last time. "Then you go boom." Ezekiel left.

He disappeared right before Trent's eyes.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Izzy was talking with Alex. "Has he shown up here?"

"He ran like hell to get away from me. He's not going to come knocking on my door." Alex told her. "We're doing our best to find him."

"You need to tell people!" Izzy said.

"I know your heart is in the right place. But I'm telling you if the public knew about Super-Powered People, they'd drop a collective brick." Alex explained. "If I had my way, I'd round them all up, and stick them on an island somewhere until they're all dead."

Izzy looked stunned. "Where Trent sees hope, you see disaster. You've lost my vote."

Izzy stormed out.

PRIMM, NEVADA – GAS STATION – NIGHT

Coco gathered all the chips back in the bag. He didn't have too many options at this point.

Stanley's car drove up and the two got out.

Stanley pulled out his own gun. He and Faith got into a shootout, and in the crossfire, Coco took one to the arm.

He and Rex did their best to get out of the way.

They hid by a bus.

"**This is my fault. I shouldn't have made you do this."** Coco said.

"**No, it's mine. I shouldn't have brought you with me."** Rex responded.

Faith was near them, and she was about to shoot them both.

She fired the shot, and they both in fear shut their eyes.

Rex opened his briefly, and saw time had stopped around him. His powers were back!

"**Yatta!"** he yelled.

He pushed the bullet back into the barrel of the gun. He made time resume, and the gun misfired.

Coco opened his eyes. **"Did you freeze time?"** he asked.

"**I think so."** Rex responded.

_/Later/_

The police had come and arrested Stanley and Faith.

Rex and Coco walked up to their car.

"**Not a scratch."** Rex said, impressed.

BOZEMAN, MONTANA – SADIE'S GARAGE – NIGHT

Sadie was working on a car, and suddenly turned around. Duncan was behind her.

"I didn't hear your footsteps." She said, confused.

"There weren't any." Duncan responded.

Sadie began to hear Duncan's heartbeat. It sounded like a Drum Corps to her.

"That sound, in your heart. What is it?" Sadie asked.

Duncan pinned her to the wall, telekinetically. He began to slice open her skull.

"Murder." he whispered.

ODESSA, TEXAS – HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Gwen was talking to a doctor. "Is my mom going to be okay?"

"Your mother is suffering from a subdural hemorrhage." the Doctor answered

"Which is…" Gwen began.

"It's like a bruise on her brain. Do you have any idea how it could have happened?" the Doctor asked.

Gwen thought about it. "You won't believe me."

"Try."

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – CEMETARY – NIGHT

Geoff walked over to Tyson. "I came here because you said it was a matter of life and death. What's going on?"

"I found out about the marks. They're tracking us. Like animals!" Tyson said.

Wilma walked up, holding one of the needle guns. "These are pneumatic devices. They inject isotopes into the body that are used for tracking animals and viruses in Africa."

"I got my blood checked out. I've got that isotope in me." Tyson said.

"You're radioactive by nature." Geoff reminded him.

"Look. A shipment of these needles just went to Primatech Paper in Odessa to a man named Chase Carter." Wilma told him. "I've got his address."

Geoff looked at the both of them.

"I'm in."

Wilma wrote the address on Geoff's arm. "If you need me again, send an E-mail."

"To who?" Tyson asked.

"Anyone." she answered.

ODESSA, TEXAS – HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Chase walked up to Gwen. "The doctors told me about your interesting theory about your mother's condition."

"It's not a theory. It's fact. You had DJ erase her mind." Gwen told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Stop lying! He didn't erase my memories. Why the hell are you doing this?!" Gwen demanded.

"Look, the man who killed Heather came to our house. He was looking for you, so he attacked your mother. She's a gentle soul. I didn't want to worry her." Chase said.

"You can't say sorry and make it better anymore." Gwen said, storming off.

BOZEMAN, MONTANA – HUGHES RESIDENCE – DAY

Noah and Duncan walked into Sadie's garage. Duncan clutched his head in pain.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Noah asked.

"Just headaches." Duncan said.

Noah saw Sadie's dead body, and backed away in fear. "Kingston was here. We need to alert the authorities."

"And tell them what?" Duncan asked. "We can't even explain why we were here without coming across as nutcases or perverts."

Noah looked downtrodden. He knew 'Barry' was right.

"All right. We'll find someone else, and call anonymously from the road." Noah said.

"That'll work." Duncan said.

They left.

Duncan had killed again.

And Noah unwittingly helped. He also let him get away scot-free.

PRIMM, NEVADA – BUS STATION – DAY

Rex and Coco were arguing.

"**What do you mean 'Go Home'?"** Coco asked.

"**Look, this is getting more and more dangerous. I can't afford to let you get hurt."** Rex said. **"Look at it this way. I'm Spiderman, Leai was Gwen Stacy, and I'm scared that if you don't go back, you'll end up as Uncle Ben."**

"**Look, Rex, I came with you to help. I'm not giving up as long as you don't."** Coco said.

"**I'm not giving you the choice."** Rex said. He gave Coco the Vulcan Salute. **"Live long and prosper."**

He got on a bus.

"Are you alone?" the Driver asked.

"Yes."

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

The Carter family walked into their home. Gwen was still quite upset with Chase.

Geoff and Tyson were waiting for them.

"Remember us?" Tyson asked.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen was painting a new picture. He finished, and saw that it was of Trent standing behind him.

He turned around. The painting came true.

"Why'd you do it, Owen?" Trent asked.

"How did you get in here?" Owen asked.

"What did they give you? Drugs, money, what _does_ a Judas get these days? I'm curious." Trent said.

"You're dangerous Trent. I wanted them to stop you before you exploded." Owen said.

"I was getting help. They chased him away." Trent responded.

Trent was clearly angry. "Did you want Izzy to yourself, is that it? You sold me out for jealousy?"

"You stole her away from me!" Owen yelled back.

"You're not a hero, Owen! YOU'RE JUST A JUNKIE!!!!!" Trent yelled.

Owen pulled the gun. Trent disappeared.

He looked all around the apartment. Trent was invisible.

Trent was unknowingly using his anger to channel Duncan.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE THE WORLD!"

Owen turned and fired. He missed.

"You can't even save yourself." Trent hissed.

Owen missed again.

"That's why she left you Owen."

Owen missed once more.

"It had nothing to do with me."

Once again he missed.

He heard a noise behind him. Owen turned and fired.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He shot Izzy. Dead.

END

Japanese Translator

Yatta – I did it

A/N: Yeah. I'm that badass. Well, I'll be updating again tomorrow. The next chapter is called Company Man. Learn more of Chase's origin.

This chapter took 2 hours and 4 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	17. Company Man

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got really sick and had to rest. But I will try to uphold my promise of 20 prior to the Super Bowl. I really love 20. But in the meantime…

OC's:

Mr. Vanderson (mine)

Tanya Camille (Vesren at TVdotcom)

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: COMPANY MAN

**Speaking in Japanese**

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

The Carters were frightened. Geoff and Tyson looked very angry.

"Um, everyone this is Tyson Matroa, and Geoff Crawford of the LAPD." Chase explained.

"Formerly, thanks to you." Geoff told him.

"Is that any reason to come into my house with guns?" Chase told him.

"Not guns, gun. I don't need a gun." Tyson reminded him.

"I don't remember you that well." Chase admitted.

"Well, when I get mad, I get very bright and very, very hot." Tyson told him.

"Tyson's going to do us a favor and not get upset. I just need some answers from you." Geoff said.

"I'm just a paper salesman." Chase responded. He knew he was so much more.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH OFFICE – 17 YEARS AGO

Chase was having a job interview with a major player at Primatech, Mr. Vanderson. He was not wearing his signature sunglasses.

"How do you feel about paper?" Mr. Vanderson asked.

"Ecstatic." Chase answered.

"Good, because as far as your family and friends are concerned, it's your life." Mr. Vanderson explained. "People can't know what's going on around them, or know the measures we take to protect them."

"People are fragile." Chase responded.

"Right. Now, this job is going to require you to do things that are morally gray at best." Mr. Vanderson warned.

"I'm okay with that."

"Good. One last thing. Company policy is 'One of Us, One of Them'. We're giving you a partner who has powers." Mr. Vanderson told him.

"When do I meet him?"

"Now, eh." Someone said. Out of nowhere, Ezekiel faded into view. He was much, much younger.

"It's a brave new world." Ezekiel told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

"Why don't you tell us about what goes on at your 'paper factory'?" Tyson asked.

Chase didn't say a word.

"I'll tell you, he injects us, drugs us, and then makes us forget." Geoff told the rest of the Carter family.

"_DJ." _Gwen thought.

"You know about this?" Geoff asked.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Looks like you don't got her fooled." Tyson taunted.

"_DJ makes people forget. He did it my mom, and my brother. Not me."_ Gwen thought, somewhat aware Geoff would hear her.

"You need to tell them the truth." Geoff said.

"I am telling the truth." Chase said.

"No, this is the truth!" Tyson yelled. His hand began to glow with radioactive energy.

"Leave my family alone! I'll tell you what I know." Gwen said.

Geoff and Gwen walked away.

They went into Chase's den.

"All right, tell me what you know." Geoff said.

"_I can get away from these bozos and…"_

"Don't try being a hero." Geoff told her. "I need to know more about this thing your dad did to me."

"It didn't just happen?" Gwen asked.

"It's like that episode of _The Twilight Zone_ where the guy flips the coin, and can read minds. It drives him insane." Geoff related.

Gwen looked confused.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"What's _The Twilight Zone_?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, god." Geoff said. "The point is he's got something to do with what happened at your school, I just know it."

"_Trent."_ Gwen thought immediately.

"Trent Hart? He can do what I can do, what do you know about him?" Geoff asked.

"_He can do what I can do."_ Gwen thought.

"Look, he told me I had to protect you. Why? What's your power?" Geoff asked.

"_I heal."_ Gwen thought.

"Did my dad do this to me?" Gwen asked.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S HOTEL ROOF – 16 YEARS AGO

Chase, still not wearing sunglasses, was talking to Mr. Blazeman, who was holding an infant girl.

"**No sign of the mother?"** Chase asked.

"**We think she died in the fire."** Mr. Blazeman responded.

"**Do you have a child?"** Chase wondered.

"**A son. I understand that you have no children."** Mr. Blazeman told him.

"**No. Quite frankly I don't think I'd be a good father."** Chase said.

"**Too bad. You're adopting the girl as your own."** Mr. Blazeman said.

"**No thank you."** Chase responded.

"**It's not a request. Don't get too close to her. If she manifests, we will take her back."** Mr. Blazeman warned.

A small boy ran up. **"Tou-san! Kaa-san wants to talk to you."** he said.

"**If you'll excuse me."** Mr. Blazeman told Chase. **"Coming, Rex!"**

Ezekiel faded into view. **"Yukai Otousan Dei."**

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Gwen and Geoff walked back into the living room. "Am I just some sort of Genetic Experiment?" Gwen asked.

"Don't talk to your father that way." Mrs. Carter told her.

"He's not my father." Gwen retaliated.

Geoff and Tyson talked to the side.

"I don't think we should include them. It's not their fault." Geoff said.

"Look, we got to hit him where it hurts." Tyson said.

"What if there isn't a cure?" Geoff questioned.

"_I'll blow us all to bits."_ Tyson thought, forgetting Geoff could hear him.

"What's he thinking?" Tyson asked.

Geoff used his powers on Mr. Carter.

"_**I must save my family, protect them at any cost."**_ Chase thought.

"Son of a Bitch is thinking in Japanese." Geoff responded. He didn't know Japanese.

"Why are you thinking in Japanese?" Tyson asked.

"_If you want English, then fine. By the bookcase, there's a safe."_ Chase thought.

Tyson started to walk away. Chase grabbed a gun he had hidden under the table.

Geoff quickly ran over, and punched him in the face. Chase fell to the floor and dropped the gun.

Tyson ran back in, and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Mrs. Carter.

"He killed my wife. I kill you. Poetic, ain't it?" Tyson said.

Geoff picked up on Chase's thoughts. _"If you're going to shoot anyone, shoot Gwen. Trust me."_

Geoff turned to Gwen.

"_Shoot me, you jackass!"_ Gwen thought.

Geoff complied.

Mrs. Carter screamed in horror.

"What was that?" Tyson asked.

"Well, we got the point across, right?" Geoff said.

"_I'm about to punch you in the face."_ Chase thought.

He did so. "You bastard! You killed my daughter!" he yelled. _"Move Gwen's body before she heals."_

"Let's move the body. They don't have to see her like this." Geoff told Tyson.

_/Gwen's Bedroom/_

The bullet popped out of Gwen's chest. She saw Chase and Geoff standing by her.

"That is so much cooler than reading minds." Geoff commented. "So you made her invincible, why?"

"I don't make people." Chase said. "You don't have your facts straight."

"The facts are you work at a freaky factory where you ruin people's lives." Geoff retorted.

"We should call the police." Gwen said.

"No. Look, the people I work for would've taken you back if they knew what you can do. You want a normal life, and I've been fighting for that. But right now, there's a guy who can more or less drop a nuclear bomb on this house downstairs, and he's very upset." Chase explained.

_/Downstairs/_

Chase and Geoff walked downstairs. "We're not going to find what we need here. We need to go to the paper factory." Geoff said.

"No lies?" Tyson asked.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of what I've done." Chase said.

"I'm staying here. If you aren't back in an hour, start looking for a mushroom cloud." Tyson threatened.

Chase turned to his wife and Marcus. "I promise you, I'll get us out of this."

ODESSA, TEXAS – OUTSIDE CARTER RESIDENCE – 16 YEARS AGO, NIGHT

Chase and Mr. Vanderson were talking. "I think my wife suspects something. She found a gun and sedation kit."

"How could you be so sloppy?" Mr. Vanderson asked.

"The baby's been keeping me up a lot lately. I'm sorry." Chase answered.

"Don't worry. We recently found another one in Jamaica." Mr. Vanderson told him.

"What's he do?" Chase asked, honestly curious.

"He's a hell of a guy. I think he's mute, or just doesn't like to talk. I asked him to describe his power, and he drew me a picture of taking memories out of heads like grub worms." Mr. Vanderson told him.

"Did you put it on your fridge?" Chase joked.

"Actually, yes." Mr. Vanderson responded.

DJ walked up to Chase, and shook his hand.

"Erase her memories of Chase's equipment." Mr. Vanderson told DJ.

DJ nodded.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Chase, Geoff and DJ were walking down the hall. Chase was bringing DJ just to be safe.

"We've got 38 minutes until Tyson blows your family apart." Geoff reminded him.

"I am aware." Chase told him.

"Look, he just wants the truth." Geoff explained.

"He doesn't want the truth. He wants revenge of the Biblical Variety." Chase told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

Tyson was lighting his hands with energy one at a time.

Marcus and Mrs. Carter were tied to chairs, frightened.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Chase, Geoff and DJ were still walking. "DJ, I've been meaning to ask. Do you know who found out you can talk?" Chase asked, rhetorically.

"I answer to someone higher up than you." DJ said.

"In this company?" Chase asked.

"In your daughter's life." DJ responded.

ODESSA, TEXAS – MOVING CAR – 9 YEARS AGO

Chase and Ezekiel were riding in the car. "What's the mission, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Just looking into a security breach. That's all they told me." Chase responded.

"That's all they told you to tell me." Ezekiel corrected.

"You're a breach in security, Ezekiel. You're harboring a fugitive." Chase said, disappointed in his partner.

"Fugitive? These are _my_ people! I can't do this anymore, eh." Ezekiel told him.

"Just tell me who it is." Chase said.

"What if I said it was your daughter, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "What would you do?"

"You used to believe in this company, Ezekiel." Chase told him.

"I also used to believe in the Tooth Fairy." Ezekiel responded.

They got out of the car. They were on a bridge.

Chase shot him. Ezekiel jumped off the bridge. Chase looked down. Ezekiel wasn't there.

Or at least he didn't think he was.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH HALLWAY – DAY

"She's my daughter." Chase told DJ.

"You've been hiding her for months. That'll get you killed by someone like you." DJ reminded him.

"It would be safest to hide her in plain sight." Chase said.

"Not really." DJ replied.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – DAY

It had been 40 minutes. Tyson walked upstairs.

Gwen came in through the back door.

"Gwen. Thank god you're alive." Mrs. Carter said.

"Shh."

_/Upstairs/_

Tyson was in Gwen's bedroom. He pulled the covers off.

Gwen wasn't there.

_/Downstairs/_

Gwen had freed Marcus and her Mother.

Tyson ran over to them. He was clearly infuriated. He grabbed Gwen's neck, his hand glowing hot with radiation.

He let go. The burns on Gwen's neck disappeared.

_/Later/_

All three of them were tied up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Oh, like I was going to say, 'Hi Mom, nothing can hurt me'." Gwen replied sarcastically.

"She makes a point." Marcus added.

Tyson walked over to Gwen. "Did Geoff know you were going to live when he shot you?"

"I don't know." Gwen lied.

"So that's why they seemed so chummy." Tyson said.

Mr. Carter's car drove up.

Chase and Geoff walked in.

"What with the theatrics, shooting the invincible girl?" Tyson asked Geoff.

"Better than shooting the one who can die. Look, you need to choose. Revenge or the Truth?" Geoff asked.

"The Truth." Tyson answered.

Chase handed him a file folder.

DJ walked in.

"Why's he here?" Tyson asked.

"He's here to make sure my family's safe." Chase said.

DJ untied them, and beckoned them out of the house.

"When we found you, you were already emitting low levels of radiation." Chase said. "I didn't make you this way, and there's no cure."

"Because of you, my wife is dead." Tyson replied, incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Chase said.

"So am I." Someone said.

They all turned around. It was Mr. Vanderson. He shot Tyson.

Tyson began glowing.

"You fool, you set him off!" Chase yelled.

Mr. Vanderson and Geoff ran out.

Tyson was burning brighter and hotter. The house was starting to burn to the ground. Tyson screamed in agony.

Gwen ran back in.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

"He can't control his power." Chase said. He pulled out a needle. "Our only hope is to inject him with this tranquilizer."

Gwen took it from him. "Get out of here. I'll do it."

Chase ran out.

_/Outside/_

Chase ran out. The rest of the group was there. They heard a loud burst of energy. The door flew off the front of the house.

"GWEN!" Chase yelled.

They waited for awhile.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen walked out. Her clothes and skin were badly burnt. But her skin immediately started to repair itself.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Chase was talking with Mr. Vanderson.

"It was a good thing I showed up." Mr. Vanderson said.

"My house burnt down." Chase replied, astounded.

"And I'm sorry." Mr. Vanderson said. "It's too bad about DJ, huh."

"He got away." Chase said, thankful his friend would live.

An African-American woman walked up.

"In the meantime, this is Tanya Camille. She'll be your new partner." Mr. Vanderson told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – BRIDGE – DAY

Gwen and Chase stepped out of a car. They were on the same bridge where Ezekiel escaped so many years ago.

"Will I ever see you again?" Gwen asked.

"I'd doubt it. All I ever wanted to do was protect you." Chase said, upset.

"And you did." Gwen told him.

ODESSA, TEXAS – CARTER RESIDENCE – 5 YEARS AGO

Chase was trying on glasses frames. Gwen was with him.

"What do you think?" Chase asked, putting on a pair.

"Those are Grandpa Glasses." Gwen answered.

He put on a different pair.

"Those are Grand_ma_ Glasses." Gwen joked.

"Ouch." Chase replied.

"Will I need glasses?" Gwen asked. "I mean, Grandpa needed them, and now you need them, so…"

Chase looked to the floor. "Gwen, it's time you knew the truth."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not really your father. You're adopted." He said, with a heavy heart.

Gwen was awestruck. "Well, who's my real family then?"

"We don't know." Chase said. "But as long as I live, I will act as though I'm your real father."

Gwen picked up a different set of frames. Prescription Sunglasses. "Try these."

Chase put them on. They were the same Sunglasses he would be wearing many years later. "How do I look?"

"Like my dad." Gwen answered.

ODESSA, TEXAS – BRIDGE – DAY

DJ got out of another car. He was holding a gun.

Chase turned to Gwen. "Look away. Go with DJ, he'll help you."

"I love you, dad." Gwen said, crying.

"I love you, too." Chase replied.

Gwen looked away.

DJ shot Chase.

DJ walked up closer to him.

"Take anything that could lead them to Gwen." Chase begged.

DJ put his hand on Chase's forehead.

END

Japanese Translator

**Tou-San** - Father

**Kaa-San** - Mother

**Yukai Otousan Dei** – Happy Father's Day

A/N: Well there you have it. Chase's origin story. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we check back in with the others in Parasite.

This chapter took 1 hour and 37 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	18. Parasite

A/N: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Chapter 18, of course! This is a big one! We finally meet the mysterious McClean!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: PARASITE

**Speaking in Japanese**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen was astounded by what he had just done. Trent became visible, and the two walked over to her.

"I thought she was you." Owen said, crying. "Is there anything you can do? You're a nurse."

Trent put his ear to her chest. "She's dead. No coming back. No medical treatment can help her, and I don't have any powers that can save her."

Owen turned to him in anger. "It's your fault."

"You shot her." Trent replied.

Owen fired another shot at Trent. Trent used Duncan's powers and stopped the bullet in mid-air.

Trent walked away. Owen tried to fire…

…

…

…

…but he was out of bullets.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO LOBBY – DAY

"Why can't I go in?" Rex asked.

Rex was trying to get into the casino, in hopes that it would lead him to the sword. Unfortunately, the guard wouldn't let him in.

"You've been flagged by security." the Guard said.

Rex remembered. It was because Coco made him cheat.

"**I will get in, you can't stop me."** Rex said.

"**I speak Japanese."** the Guard replied.

Rex smiled awkwardly, and walked away to think of a new plan.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Chase was talking to Mr. Vanderson. "It's all gone. DJ took it away."

"So you don't remember Crawford and Matroa running rampant through your house?" Mr. Vanderson asked.

"I want to find my daughter." Chase replied.

"She's not your daughter. She's your assignment." Mr. Vanderson replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Chase asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Mr. Vanderson answered.

He walked out. In the next room, Geoff and Tanya were waiting.

"He's telling the truth, far as I can tell." Geoff said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just get back to work. Tanya, get ready. Geoff, go back to your cell." Mr. Vanderson ordered.

"You said you'd let me out." Geoff replied.

"I say a lot of things." Mr. Vanderson struck back.

ODESSA, TEXAS – INTERSTATE – DAY

DJ was driving Gwen some other location.

"You haven't said a word all day." DJ said.

"And you're surprised? You barely say anything. So what would be the point?" Gwen asked.

"I'll tell you where we're going, once I'm told where you're going." DJ replied.

"Will I ever be safe?" Gwen wondered.

"I don't know. But always remember, your father made major sacrifices to keep you safe." DJ answered.

DJ's phone rang. He listened for a while, and shut the phone.

"We're leaving the country tonight." DJ said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Alex walked into his office. He saw that two FBI agents were waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"We're with the FBI. Mr. Langston, we're curious as to why Mr. McClean, of a Las Vegas-based company, is so interested in your election." the Agent told him.

"I used to socialize with Mr. McClean. He was a friend of my mentor." Alex explained.

The other agent walked up to the first and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, it's clean. Why haven't you delivered McClean?" the Agent asked.

"I haven't seen him face to face. He never lets anyone see him face to face. I've got nothing on him." Alex answered.

"You need to return to Vegas." the Agent said.

"I'm already going back. He wants to talk to me. Live, in person." Alex said. "I assume I'll be wearing a wire."

"Correct."

The agents walked out.

Trent appeared.

"How did you…?" Alex began.

"Long story. How long have you been working with the FBI?" Trent asked.

"Since the accident. I've been trying to bring McClean down for a good while, Trent." Alex answered.

"I need you to make a phone call." Trent said.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"I talked to Owen, he got angry, he starting shooting, and Izzy died in the crossfire." Trent said.

"Did you have intent to assault? Did you break in?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Trent admitted.

"That's considered murder in this state!" Alex said. "Even if you didn't mean it."

"That's why I need your help. Make an anonymous call." Trent requested.

"You have nothing to do with this. I'll call Noah, too. He's working on a…" Alex said.

He noticed Trent disappeared.

ODESSA, TEXAS – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Chase walked in. Mrs. Carter was waiting.

She turned on loud music.

"Why did you just…" Chase began.

"Look, we can't let them hear us." Mrs. Carter replied. "You told me to do this yesterday."

"I thought yesterday was a blur to you." Chase said.

"You told me they'd erase your memory." Mrs. Carter said. "But don't worry."

She handed him a note. It was Chase's handwriting.

_DJ is taking Gwen someplace safe. Don't worry._

"We can't let anyone know." Chase said.

"No problem." Mrs. Carter replied.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Carter shut off the music.

Tanya walked in. "Mr. Carter, we require your assistance on something."

"Okay." Chase said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah was working on his computer. Duncan was with him.

"So what are you working on?" Duncan asked.

"The list. I need to find someone close. I'm thinking Owen Jonson." Noah said.

"Well, how does the list work, anyway?" Duncan wondered.

"I don't know. I'd need to find Patient Zero to find out." Noah replied.

"Hey, don't worry. There's hope." Duncan said.

"Hope is great, we need caffeine." Noah replied.

As if on cue, a tea kettle started to whistle.

Noah handed Duncan a cup. "It's chai."

"Thanks. So we headed to Owen's place soon?" Duncan asked.

"I am. You're staying right here." Noah replied.

"Why?" Duncan asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Well, I don't really need that much help from you, do I Mr. Kingston?" Noah said.

Duncan's eyes widened. He knew! Duncan subsequently collapsed.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – CASINO LOBBY – DAY

Alex walked towards the front desk, when he saw a familiar face.

"Rex?" Alex asked.

Rex ran over to him. "Flying Man!"

"Keep it down." Alex responded.

"Sorry." Rex said.

"Where's your friend?" Alex asked.

"I sent him away. Getting too dangerous." Rex said. "Need to get into McClean files."

"I can help." Alex said. "It's crazy, isn't it? When I first met you, I thought you were insane."

"I thought you were mean. But truth is, you care so much, you feel need to pretend not care." Rex said.

Alex and Rex walked over to the Guard.

"This man is here to deliver an Owen Jonson original to Mr. McClean. I recommend that you let him in." Alex said.

The guard let Rex through.

Alex went forth to find McClean.

ODESSA, TEXAS – AIRPORT – DAY

Gwen and DJ were preparing for their trip.

"Do I seriously need to have a new identity?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." DJ answered.

"Look, let's just go to New York. There's someone there I know I can trust." Gwen said.

"Trent Hart is in no position to help anyone right now." DJ said.

Gwen went through the barricade. DJ attempted to follow, but he couldn't find his ticket.

…

…

…

… Gwen stole it.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

A police officer walked in. "Owen Jonson, we have a few questions to ask you."

"What kind of questions?" Owen asked, nervously.

"The 'you-shot-someone' kind." The officer joked.

Izzy walked in, frightening Owen. "Owen wouldn't shoot someone."

"Okay then…" The officer said, confused. "Sorry for wasting your time."

The officer walked out. Chase walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"Just cleaning up a mess." Chase replied.

Izzy began to glow bright blue. She transformed into Tanya.

"My new partner can alter people's perceptions of reality." Chase said.

"What do I do now?" Owen asked.

"Keep painting. Call us if you want." Chase said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Eva and Gary were playing a video game.

"You're good." Gary said.

"What do you think I do when you're at school?" Eva asked.

Gary got up and left for the bus.

Tyler walked in. "Did you think I'd never find out?" He held up Alex's photo.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked innocently.

"McClean sent you this, why?" Tyler asked.

"He wants me to be a dealer for a while; I don't know why he sent that picture." Eva lied.

"Promise?" Tyler asked.

"Promise." Eva said.

Lindsay's reflection looked disappointed in them.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Duncan was strapped to a chair with an IV in his arm.

"I can't feel my fingers." He moaned.

"Curare, it paralyzes the brain." Noah said.

"How'd you find out?" Duncan wondered.

"Barry's obituary."

Duncan couldn't believe that he looked over such a simple detail.

Noah took out a tuning fork. "You're nothing but a parasite. You killed my father and fed off of his work."

He hit the tuning fork, causing it to vibrate. He held it up to Duncan's ear, tormenting him with his newest power.

Duncan screamed in agony. His ears began to bleed.

"Tell me your real name." Noah demanded.

"My name is George Smith Jr." Duncan replied, panting.

Noah put it to Duncan's ear again. Once again, Duncan screamed in agony.

"I'm Duncan Kingston."

Noah pulled out a gun. "The only thing to do with a parasite is kill it before it kills again."

"Just like your dad. A killer." Duncan taunted.

"I'm a scientist." Noah retorted, far too confident considering who he was facing off with.

"So was your dad. He kept leading me to them. Maybe he didn't say it out loud, but he clearly knew what I was becoming." Duncan taunted yet again.

"You know nothing about my father!"

"I know everything. He gave up on you a long time ago. He told me things he never told you. Things about your sister, Sandra. He knew you were far too… fragile to ever know the truth. You always sought approval, and I brought him stimulation. Who's the parasite now?" Duncan asked.

Noah dropped the gun, and pulled out a needle. "I won't kill you, not yet. I need your DNA. If I compare it to the formula, I can figure out the way the list works. I'll take a sample of your spinal fluid. It's going to hurt like hell. Who knows? Maybe you'll do some good before you die."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – McCLEAN'S GALLERY – DAY

Rex walked in, holding _The Samurai and the Dinosaur_ in his hands. He looked at some of the other paintings.

_A Monster is Born_: An Image of a Man with a Green Mohawk talking with a Red-Haired Man.

_The Man in Sunglasses_: An Image of a Sunglasses-Wearing Cowboy in the Back of a Taxi Cab.

_Save the Girl, Save the World_: An Image of a Man with a Spiked Ponytail talking to a man in a Green Shirt.

_The Mirror has Two Faces_: An Image of a Blonde-Haired Woman staring at her own reflection.

_The President Stands Alone_: The painting was no longer there.

Rex did not realize the importance of any of these paintings. Right now, acquiring the sword was the first thing in his mind. He walked over to the man at the front desk.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"I bring painting for Mr. McClean." Rex said. "_The Samurai and the Dinosaur_."

The man looked at the painting. "Excellent. I'll get you a receipt."

As soon as the man left, Rex went to the man's computer.

_SEARCH McCLEAN FILES __

Rex typed out: _KENSEI, SWORD_

He found out where it was, and ran there.

_/McClean Files/_

Rex ran over to the drawer where the sword was stored.

A guard walked over. "You know, there are 754 other members of hotel security here." He held out a remote. "I hit this button, and they all show up."

He hit the button.

One guard immediately ran up. To Rex's surprise, he punched out _the other guard_!

"Why did you…" Rex began to ask.

The guard took off his cap. It was Coco!

"**Did you really think I'd let you do this yourself?"** Coco asked.

"**That was dumb of me."**

Rex got the sword out of the drawer. He unsheathed the blade. It was the real deal!

"**Yarimashita!"** Rex yelled.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

The two agents were waiting in a hotel room. Eva walked up behind them, and cocked her gun. "Did you really think you could spy on McClean in his own Hotel?"

She shot them both.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Noah was looking at the results of Duncan's test compared to Barry's.

"Amazing. Four simple genes determine it all." Noah said. "I can save them now."

"How about saving me? I didn't want this. I'm just a victim." Duncan moaned.

"What would you have me do?" Noah asked.

"Give me hope. Give me salvation." Duncan mumbled under his breath. His tone suddenly became much more violent. "GIVE ME THAT DAMN LIST!!!"

"You've gone mad. It's as if Duncan and George are separate people." Noah observed.

"No. I'm not insane. I'm a natural progression of the species. Evolution is a part of nature. Nature kills." He said clearly angered.

"You're murder. Not evolution." Noah said.

He shot at Duncan.

The bullet stopped.

Duncan laughed. "You are your father's son. Headstrong, focused. So much so that you didn't notice that I stopped the IV."

Duncan released himself from the chair. "But, who knows? Maybe you'll do some good before you die." Duncan taunted.

The bullet dropped. "Let's start with the List."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen was painting. He finished, and realized it would be his last.

He titled it: _Inevitable_.

The image was of Owen pinned to the floor as Duncan was slicing open his skull.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – ALEX'S HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Alex walked into his room. Lindsay/Eva was waiting.

"Wearing a wire will get you killed." She said.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I want to warn you." Lindsay said. It was quite obviously Lindsay. "McClean knows you've turned on him."

She handed him the gun. "Do whatever it takes."

ODESSA, TEXAS – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Chase walked in, and quickly turned on the loud music. Mrs. Carter walked up to him.

"So what do we do now? Find Gwen?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"We can't afford to do that. Our only chance is to take the Company down." Chase said.

"I can't let you do that." Mrs. Carter said.

She began to glow blue. She turned into Tanya.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – McCLEAN'S FILES – DAY

Rex and Coco knew security was coming after them.

**"What do we do now?"** Coco asked.

**"Our only chance is to teleport."** Rex replied.

He grabbed his friend's shoulder, and they disappeared.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HART MANSION – DAY

Gwen walked in. "Trent? It's me, Gwen! Are you here?"

Mrs. Hart walked over to her. "Trent doesn't live here anymore."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm Trent's mother." she replied.

DJ walked up behind her.

"I've been trying to protect you. You haven't been doing a very good job of helping." Mrs. Hart said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – HOTEL KITCHEN – DAY

Alex walked in. There was only one man there.

"Mr. McClean?" Alex asked.

"Just a moment." He responded.

McClean pulled a Pot Pie out of the Oven. "I just love pot pie. It's like pie, but much healthier. Unless you put cream sauce on it."

"You have people who will do that for you, Mr. McClean." Alex said, confused.

"Cooking keeps me humble. And Alex, please. Call me Chris." Chris McClean said.

A/N: Yeah. In case you didn't figure it out by now. McClean is Chris McClean. He's been here the whole time.

"Okay, Chris." Alex said.

"Are you happy Alex?" Chris asked.

"Not really, I've got a few issues plaguing me right now." Alex answered.

"Too bad. You know, there comes a time where a person needs to ask themselves _'Do I want a life of happiness, or a life of meaning?_"

"I'd like both." Alex said.

"Impossible. To get a life of happiness you need to always live in the now. To get a life of meaning, you need to always be concerned about the past and future." Chris explained.

Alex held out the gun.

"I wouldn't do that, Alex. I have a lot to offer you. I know all about you. How you can fly, your best friend's predicament, your sister." Chris said.

Alex was shocked.

"If you want a life of happiness, shoot me. But if you want a life of meaning, then listen to me, because I can get you to the White House." Chris told him.

Alex dropped the gun.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Trent walked in. "Noah? Are you here? It's me, Trent!"

Trent felt a drop of liquid fall on him. He looked above him.

Noah was pinned to the ceiling, battered and bruised. Only one word escaped his lips. "Kingston."

Trent turned to what was right in front of him. It was Duncan.

"I remember you." Duncan said. "You copy people's powers."

He gripped Trent, telekinetically. "I'd like to know how that works."

Trent was pinned to the wall. Duncan began to slice open his skull.

Trent screamed in agony.

END

Japanese Translator

**Kensei** – Saint of the Sword

**Yarimashita** – We did it

A/N: Well, there you have it. Next week, Chris reveals his standpoint on the bomb, Gwen and Alex meet up, and Duncan kills again. Also, who knows where Rex and Coco are now? Find out in _.07%_.

This chapter took 2 Hours and 2 Minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	19. Point 07 Percent

A/N: It's been far too long. Sadly, I cannot return to a constant updating schedule. My father is giving me computer-based freedom for Spring Break, but then it's back to work. I hope to get Chapter 20 up before the week is over. If not, I will be upset.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: .07%

**Speaking in Japanese**

ODESSA, TEXAS – CHASE'S CELL – DAY

Chase was sitting in a cell for act of treason against Primatech. Someone opened the door, and walked in. It was Gwen.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and I got caught." Gwen said, crying.

Chase was about to speak, but realized something. "You're not Gwen. You're Tanya, performing your illusions again."

'Gwen' began to glow blue and transformed back into Tanya. Mr. Vanderson walked in. "That's enough, Tanya."

"Are you sure? I could show him things that could make him want to tear his eyes out." Tanya said.

Chase kept steady, but on the inside didn't doubt that for a second.

"No, that's fine." He said. Tanya left.

"You're not going to get anything from me. I honest-to-god don't know where Gwen is." He said.

"I've kept you safe because you're a friend, but once the order comes, it's over for you." Mr. Vanderson said. "I'll see if I can get you a book or something."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – McCLEAN'S GALLERY – DAY

Alex looked around, and saw paintings and artwork from any artistic style and period you could imagine. Several of Owen's paintings were there as well. "I see you still like to push the cultured façade."

"I want to protect this art from a greedy and dangerous world, Alex." Chris replied. "When my day of judgment comes, I'll be remembered for the enormous amount of good I've done for humanity. Behind my crimes I desire to heal the world."

"You don't know the first thing about healing." Alex retorted.

Chris walked over to a wilted plant. His hands began to glow blue. He touched the plant, and it sprung back to life! "Wrong. I have the power to heal others. Not as good as your sister healing herself, but…"

"Oh my god." Alex replied.

ODESSA, TEXAS – GEOFF'S CELL – DAY

Geoff was lying in a cell. He was upset. He was being kept away from his wife, his unborn child. It was wrong.

"_Crawford."_ He heard.

Geoff didn't see anyone around.

"_It's me, Carter. I've got a plan to get out of here, but you'll have to do what I say word for word. Don't bother complaining. This is a one-way conversation. If you hear me, and can trust me, bang on the pipes in your room twice with your lunch tray."_

Geoff did so.

"_Good."_

"I hate him." Geoff said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – McCLEAN'S GALLERY – DAY

Alex saw a painting of Rex and Coco standing on top of a building. "I know those guys."

"Good, if you see them, tell them I'd like my sword back."

"He needs it to save the world." Alex protested.

Chris laughed. "Well, on November 8th, we'll all have our roles to play."

"That's the day the bomb goes off?" Alex asked.

"It's going to end up giving us a bright future." Chris said.

"You're a lousy humanitarian if you believe that." Alex joked.

"Look Alex, I was much younger than you when I discovered my powers. I was a little kid with a dying mother, and I saved her. Then, as I grew up I met people with powers like mine. And we all decided to band together as the Nine Original Founders." Chris said.

"Founders, of what?" Alex asked.

"Primatech Paper. The point is the explosion will bring people hope for the future." Chris said.

"The explosion will kill half of the people in New York." Alex corrected.

"Alex, there are over Six Billion people on the planet. Half of New York is like, .07%. That's an acceptable loss for the greater good. And with you in the White House, you can guide these people to a new, brighter age." Chris said.

"I'm 25. Ten years too young. Plus, I'll be lucky to get into congress." Alex replied.

"The election for congress is not up for grabs. I'll make sure of that." Chris said. "And don't worry about the presidency."

"What about Trent? He'll die. He's the exploding man." Alex said.

"Like I said, we all have our roles to play."

ODESSA, TEXAS – GEOFF'S CELL – DAY

"_Now, that banging has alerted the guards."_

"What?" Geoff asked, knowing Chase wouldn't hear him.

"_Don't worry, that's a good thing. Now, I've seen the cell you're in before, it's got a rusty pipe. Knock it loose."_

Geoff began to hit the pipe.

"_Once the guard comes in, knock him out with the pipe, and take his ID."_

The pipe came loose; a guard came in, and was subsequently knocked out.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – LAST NIGHT

Trent was having his skull sliced open by Duncan, but then realized something. He didn't have to die! The cut Duncan made began to heal itself thanks to Gwen's powers.

"What the…?" Duncan asked.

The cuts healed, and Trent pushed Duncan back with his own Telekinesis.

Trent fell off the wall, and turned invisible.

"Nice. Invisibility, can't wait to try it." Duncan taunted. He clenched his fist, and a window shattered. The shards of glass floated in front of him. He closed his eyes and tapped into Sadie's powers. He heard Trent's heartbeat. He shot all of the shards of glass towards him.

One hit. A straight shot to the back of the head. Trent turned visible and collapsed.

Duncan smirked, and was slammed into the wall.

Noah was freed from Duncan's telekinetic grip at the same time Trent was. He took the map of people with powers and slammed it into Duncan, who became unconscious.

But now, Trent lay in his apartment.

…

…

…

…

…

…and he wasn't healing.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HART MANSION – DAY

Gwen was looking at some of the Hart family pictures and saw one of Trent and Alex.

"Alex's wedding." Mrs. Hart said. The last time I really saw the two of them get along.

"Trent never told me he knew my brother." Gwen said.

"Trent didn't know you existed until he saved your life, and near no-one knew you and Alex were related." She informed her.

"But you did." Gwen said.

"Of course. I know a lot more than Trent gives me credit for." Mrs. Hart said.

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself." Gwen said.

"No, you can grow back your bones and spit out bullets." Mrs. Hart corrected. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I'm not letting you ship me off to Paris until I see Trent or my Brother. Preferably both."

"You don't understand the life your powers will bring you. If you want it you can make that choice later."

"What do you know about a life with powers?" Gwen asked.

Mrs. Hart remained silent.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – DAY

Duncan woke up. He looked around the apartment. The map was gone. The computer containing the only known copy of Noah's list was beaten apart, apparently with a sledgehammer.

"No!" he screamed. He didn't know where anyone else with powers was. But then he saw what he considered salvation.

A tattered piece of a 9th Wonders! comic. Owen's comic. And this piece had Owen's address on it. And he remembered that Owen Jonson had powers.

"Thank you, Noah."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Owen was handing a messenger several issues of 9th Wonders! comics. These would be future issues, and as he knew full well, they would be posthumous.

"Thank you, sir. I can't wait to see what happens to Rex and the others in the next issue." The messenger replied.

"You really want to know?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." The messenger said.

Owen pulled out that issue.

On it Rex and Coco were standing on top of a building. It was labeled, _Rex Blazeman in Five Years Gone_.

"Wow." The messenger said. "I'll be sure to get it to your editor."

Owen grabbed his sketchbook. "Keep this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it may be worth something to someone someday." Owen said.

The messenger left.

Owen had completed his final task. All that was left was to let his final painting, _Inevitable_, come true.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Eva and Tyler were talking.

"I can't believe you're still letting McClean run our lives. That can't end well." Tyler protested.

"I have to. No one will hire you. You're an ex-con." Eva replied.

"Maybe, but you're a terrible person. Locking Lindsay inside of her own body, hurting the people she loves more than anyone. Hell, you're not Eva coming back, you're Lindsay's Old Man." Tyler said.

"Don't you go there." Eva replied.

"If this is the life you're going to bring this family, keep Gary out of it."

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH HALLWAY – DAY

Geoff was still listening for Chase's orders.

"_The next door on your right is the supply room. Get a uniform and put it on. You'll blend in better than in a prisoner outfit."_

Geoff did so.

"_Keep moving, don't let anyone see you."_

Geoff hid behind a hallway as he saw Vanderson walking down. He heard his thoughts.

"_We should just ship Crawford, Carter, and Matroa off to McClean, and let him deal with them."_

After Vanderson walked past, Geoff heard more of Chase's thoughts.

"You want me to what?"

_/Later/_

Geoff opened the door to a cell. Tyson walked out.

"Thanks, let's get out of here." Tyson said.

"No, we have to save Chase first."

"What, but he kidnapped us!" Tyson protested.

"He's got a plan." Geoff said. "Do you have any better options?"

"Not really." Tyson replied.

They walked out. Alarms were blaring.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HART MANSION – DAY

Noah was at the door. Mrs. Hart answered.

"Um, are you Mrs. Hart?" Noah asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"My name is Noah Richards. Your son came to visit me today, and at the time I was being attacked by a terrible man, and…"

"What happened to Trent?" She asked.

"He died, saving my life." Noah said, upset. "I brought his body if…"

"Thank you, bring it in." She said.

He did so, and left.

Gwen walked in. "Trent."

Mrs. Hart stifled her tears.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – McCLEAN'S GALLERY – DAY

Eva walked in, and Chris was waiting for her.

"Eva. It's about time we met. I've only had the pleasure of meeting Lindsay before."

"Whoop-de-do." Eva said. "Let's cut to the chase. You're McClean. If you want something, you send thugs. If you want a big thing done, you send lawyers. If you're here, this must be monumental."

"It is." Chris said, matter-of-factly. "I need to borrow Gary. He's got a little talent called Technopathy, and I need someone like that right now."

"No way, Gary's off limits. Give me a gun, and I'll shoot somebody, but you're not touching my son." Eva replied.

"The request was out of courtesy, Eva. I've already sent someone to pick him up."

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

The alarms were still going off. Geoff was listening for further instructions. "The power grid!" He yelled.

"Am I supposed to melt it?" Tyson asked.

"No, you're supposed to… what's an EMP?" Geoff replied.

"_An Electromagnetic Pulse. It will shut off the power grid long enough for us to escape."_

Geoff relayed the message. "He says it's clean, not radioactive."

"I can't do that." Tyson said.

"He said he knew you'd say that, that you don't know your own potential. Burn bright, not hot." Geoff said.

"Anything else, oh wise one?" Tyson asked.

"I shouldn't stand next to you while you try this." Geoff replied.

Geoff stepped away.

Tyson's hands began to glow brighter and brighter with radioactivity. The power shut off. Tyson was successful!

The two ran off, and opened Chase's cell.

"That went better than I expected." Chase said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HART MANSION – DAY

Alex walked in. "I came as soon as you called, what's going on?" he asked.

Mrs. Hart was crying. "It's Trent, he was in some sort of accident."

Alex ran over to his dead body. "No. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He cried.

Gwen walked in. "Alex?" Gwen asked.

Alex turned. "Sis."

"Leave her alone for now. She deserves to say goodbye, too." Mrs. Hart said.

They left the room.

Gwen walked over to him. "How? You have my powers."

She stroked the back of his head, and found the shard of glass. She remembered that when there was a branch in the back of her head, she couldn't heal either. She pulled the shard out.

Trent coughed. The wound healed. He was alive again.

"He's okay!" She yelled. Alex and Mrs. Hart ran back in.

"Trent!" Alex yelled.

"Thank god." Mrs. Hart said.

"You saved me, again." Trent said to Gwen.

"We're even." Gwen replied.

_/Later/_

Trent was holding the shard in front of him. Alex and Gwen were with him.

"What should I do with this?" Trent asked.

"I got rid of everything that nearly killed me." Gwen said.

"I don't know what I would've done." Alex said.

"Don't think about it." Trent said.

"Not that. If you died." Alex said. "I don't know who I am without you."

"Alex Langston is a top-of-his-class, government type, and the greatest DA my father had the pleasure of teaching." Trent told him. "That's who he always is, no matter whether or not I'm here."

"Half of who I am, I wouldn't be without you by my side." Alex said.

"Fortunately for us, thanks to my powers, Trent can't die." Gwen said.

"Regeneration." Alex said. "Way better than flying."

"You fly?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"That's still pretty cool." She replied.

"Look, I'm going to talk to my mom, you two have a lot to talk about." Trent said.

He left.

"Gwen, listen. Something bad is going to happen on November 8th." Alex said.

"What?"

"Trent goes nuclear. Half of New York dies." Alex said. "I want to make sure you won't be here for that."

"Okay." Gwen said.

Trent walked up to his mother.

"Mom, about what just happened…" he began.

"You have superpowers. I know." Mrs. Hart interrupted.

"How?" Trent asked.

"I've known for a long time Trent. Long before you did."

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – DAY

Chase, Geoff, and Tyson were sitting down at a diner. The very same diner where Duncan murdered Leai.

"So now what?" Geoff asked.

"The company has a new tracking system. No isotope crap, it just finds you. No matter where you are." Chase said.

"How does it do that?" Tyson asked.

"It's a person. A Clairvoyant. No matter where in the world you are, the Martin system will find you." Chase said.

"So we take down this Martin guy." Tyson said.

"What about McClean?" Geoff asked.

"He's a mobster in charge of casinos, big deal." Chase said.

"Yeah, but Vanderson was thinking about sending us to him." Geoff said.

"What does McClean have to do with anything?" Chase asked.

Geoff started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked.

"All this time, we've been thinking Sunglasses here is in charge of it all. But the reality is he doesn't know who his real boss is. When it comes down to it, he's just an employee. A working-class guy like us." Geoff laughed.

"Look, the tracking system takes priority over anything else."

"So where are we going?" Tyson asked.

"New York." Chase said.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – GRAYSON RESIDENCE – DAY

Eva was taking Gary over to a limo.

"Mom, what's going on?" Gary asked.

"Gary, once you do a little favor for Mr. McClean, we'll be all set for the rest of our lives." Eva said.

"Okay, if you say so." Gary said.

He got in the limo. Chris was there.

"What do you want me to do?" Gary asked.

"I need a few machines to be told what to do." Chris said.

Outside the limo, Eva began to glow blue.

It was Tanya.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – NOAH'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Noah was talking to Mr. Vanderson. "I was an imbecile to think I could fight a man who defies the laws of physics." Noah said.

"You can, you just need some training." Vanderson said.

"What do you need me to do?" Noah said.

"I need your help on a system that's on the fritz."

"What system?" Noah asked.

"The Martin system."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Owen was sitting, Duncan walked in.

"I knew you'd come." Owen said.

"So you really can paint the future, then?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you screaming, or fighting for your life?" Duncan wondered.

"Because I don't need to. I'm tired of fighting destiny. It's too big a job for me. But I'm glad to know I've done my part in stopping you, Duncan." Owen said.

"What's that?" Duncan asked.

"I've drawn until my pencils broke, and painted until I was out of paint." Owen said. "Dozens of pictures waiting to come true. And I die knowing you die, too. They stop you."

"How?" Duncan asked.

"You can't fight the future." Owen said.

"Neither can you." Duncan said, pinning Owen to the ground.

"In my dying moments, I prove you wrong Trent. I really am a hero." Owen said as Duncan began to tear open his skull.

He didn't scream once as his final painting came true.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOME – NIGHT

There was a package waiting for Alex, from McClean. It was an Owen Jonson original entitled, _The President Stands Alone_.

Alex saw it. It was him, standing in the Oval Office. He knew it would come true.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – NIGHT

Duncan was painting his first prophetic picture. He didn't wait for the paint to dry, or wash Owen's blood off his hands first, so the picture ran. But he saw it full well.

"You were always right, ma. I'm special. I can be whatever I want to be."

The painting was very similar to _The President Stands Alone_. Only, Duncan was the one standing alone this time.

UNKNOWN LOCATION – BUILDING ROOFTOP – UNKNOWN TIME

Rex and Coco appeared on a rooftop, the sword in its sheath, tied to Rex's back.

"**Where are we?"** Coco asked.

Rex picked up a newspaper on the ground. It was the New Yorker.

"New York." Rex said. Rex got a better look at the date. It was 5 years from now!

"**Oh no. It's the future."** Rex said.

Rex and Coco looked out at the city of New York. It was a barren wasteland. Buildings burning, and near ripped to shreds.

"**If this is New York 5 years from now, then that would mean…"** Coco began.

Rex came to the horrible realization.

"…**we didn't stop the bomb."**

END

A/N: Coming soon. Five Years Gone. Find out what will happen if our heroes fail.

This chapter took 1 hour and 57 minutes to type. Make it all worthwhile for me, take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	20. Five Years Gone

A/N: If you've stumbled upon this chapter, and haven't read the previous one, which is no longer an author's note, I understand how that happened. So if you haven't read it, go back and read it now. Otherwise, Chapter Twenty is finally here!

CHAPTER TWENTY: FIVE YEARS GONE

**Speaking in Japanese**

FIVE YEARS IN THE FUTURE

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ROOF OF OWEN'S BUILDING – DAY

"**I don't understand."** Rex said. **"I thought we did everything Future Me told us to."**

The city was devastated. The bomb still happened. They failed.

"**Let's go. I don't like the future."** Coco said.

"**No. We can't leave until we know what we did wrong, so that we don't make the same mistakes again."** Rex said.

"**Well, who do we talk to?"** Coco asked.

"**Owen-san. He can tell us what to do."** Rex said.

"**Wait, you said Owen-san died before the bomb went off."** Coco said, confused.

"**Yes, but since we saved the black-haired girl, that part of the future changed. Maybe Owen-san didn't die this time through."** Rex said.

Rex ran for the loft. Coco waited a moment.

"**I'm confused."**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

The two entered the loft. **"Owen-san?"** Rex asked. No one answered.

The apartment was in shambles. All over there were newspaper clippings and pictures attached to a series of interwoven strings.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard.

Rex drew his sword in defense. **"Owen-san?"** He asked again.

Out walked the man with the other sword. It was Future Rex!

A/N: The image is still in my profile.

"**You."** Future Rex said, angry.

"**Me?"** Rex replied.

"**What are you two doing here?"** Future Rex asked.

"**We teleported, accidentally."** Coco answered.

"**You shouldn't be here. None of this should be here."** Future Rex said, his tone not changing.

"**What happened?"** Rex asked.

"**The bomb. The bomb still happened."** His future self answered, still mad. **"Five years ago, to the date, a madman named Duncan Kingston exploded in the middle of New York, and changed the world forever."**

Coco looked to the strings. **"What are these?"** he asked.

"**Those are a map of time. Each string tells a different story. I've been using it so that…"** Future Rex began.

"…**So that you could figure out when to go back in time and fix it."** Rex finished.

"**I thought I had it beaten. I thought I finally figured out what to stop. Save the Girl,…"**

"**Save the World."** Rex finished, again. **"You told Trent Hart to save the black-haired girl."**

"**Did he? Did Trent save her?"** Future Rex asked, his angry tone turning to hope.

Rex nodded.

"**So Gwen is alive. Which means Duncan didn't take her powers. Which means you should've been able to kill him."** Future Rex reasoned.

"**I kill someone?"** Rex asked, horrified.

"**I know it's a scary thought, but unless Duncan is stopped, the world is doomed. You have to go back."** Future Rex said.

"**Rex hasn't perfected teleportation yet."** Coco said.

"**I have."** Future Rex replied.

The door suddenly was broken down. People with guns and wearing uniforms labeled HLS ran in.

"**Run!"** Future Rex yelled.

Future Rex and Coco were able to get away, but Present-day Rex was captured.

The leader of the group walked in. It was a man in a black suit, with a pink undershirt, and fancy black shoes. His blond hair was covered by a cowboy hat, and he had a badge on his chest labeled 'Head of HLS'.

It was Future Geoff! Behind him, Future DJ walked in.

"Well, well, well. Rex Blazeman. Not like you to slip up." Future Geoff said. "Sweep the apartment! The Jamaican stays with me."

_/Outside/_

Future Rex and Coco thought they reached a safe distance.

"**Who were those guys?"** Coco asked.

"**Homeland Security."** Future Rex answered.

"**The U.S. Government? Where are they taking Rex?"** Coco asked.

"**A high-security facility in upper New York."** Future Rex replied.

"**Why?"**

"**That's what they do with terrorists."** Future Rex explained.

"**But why would they that Rex is…"** Coco began, but then he came to a sudden realization. **"You're a terrorist?!"**

"**I'm not proud of everything I did trying to fight what HLS does."** Future Rex replied. **"They capture people like me. They're under orders from President Langston."**

"**Flying Man?"** Coco asked. **"Whatever, let's just go get Rex."**

"**We can't. Their agent, DJ Ford, has powers that cancel mine out."** Future Rex said. **"We need extra muscle. Only one super-powered person is strong enough to get in there."**

"**Who?"** Coco asked.

"**Trent Hart. We're going back to Vegas."** Future Rex said.

"**Of course we are."** Coco said.

They teleported away.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – STRIP CLUB – DAY

The two arrived. Future Rex let his ponytail down, buttoned up his jacket, and hid his eyes behind a pair of 'Ozzy Osbourne' sunglasses.

"**So this is where we find Trent Hart?"** Coco asked.

"**No. This is where we find someone who knows where he is."** Future Rex replied.

"Now, everybody! Give it up for our main attraction, EVA!" The PA blared.

Future Lindsay walked out, her blond hair cut short, she (of course) wasn't wearing much of anything.

_/Later/_

Future Rex paid for a private session. Future Lindsay walked over to the two of them. "I know it's you. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Trent." Future Rex replied.

"Trent doesn't want to see you." Future Lindsay said, apparently upset with him.

"It's about stopping Duncan." Future Rex replied.

"Don't you dare say that name in here, or I'll rip your head off." Future Lindsay threatened.

"How much would that cost?" Future Rex joked.

"Not funny." She answered.

"Do you at least know where Chase Carter is?" Future Rex asked.

"I think he's still in Texas." Future Lindsay guessed.

Future Rex and Coco teleported away. Future Lindsay walked over to the bar. "He's gone now." She said, apparently to no one.

Future Trent appeared, no longer invisible, as he was. He wore a black jacket, his green handprint shirt underneath, hood up, leaving his face unseen. He also wore rather beaten up jeans and combat boots. The scar Future Rex pointed out to Present-Day Trent not visible on his person.

"What did he want?" Future Trent asked.

"Same thing as always. He wants to stop an exploding man. He doesn't get it. We lost." Future Lindsay answered.

"Of all the days." Future Trent said. On the TV there was a news special entitled, _"America Remembers, The Exploding Man"_ a mugshot of Duncan was shown.

"Today is a day like any other." Future Lindsay said.

"It was the day your family died." Future Trent corrected.

"I've let it go. Try it sometime." Future Lindsay said.

Future Trent didn't respond.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HLS BUILDING – DAY

Future Geoff was interrogating Rex.

"This is a misunderstanding." Rex explained.

"You're Rex Blazeman. A special that can stop time and teleport. You're a Caucasian Male, born and raised by your parents, Tolemaru and Tenko Blazeman, in Tokyo, Japan." Future Geoff said. "I don't think there's any misunderstanding. You've made attacks against U.S. interests, and have killed quite a few of my men."

"No. I no killer." Rex said in his still somewhat poor English.

Future Geoff began to read his mind.

"_**I just want to be a hero."**_ Rex thought.

"How do you not remember any of it?" Future Geoff asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rex answered.

Future Geoff called someone. "Sir, we've finally caught Rex Blazeman."

"_Good."_

"The problem is, he can't remember a thing about what's happened over the past five years."

"_You're a mind reader Crawford. I don't care how hard it is; just rip it out of his skull."_

"Yes sir, Mr. President." Future Geoff said, hanging up.

WASHINGTON, D.C. – OVAL OFFICE – DAY

Future Alex hung up as well. He was wearing a standard presidential uniform, but his tie was blue, rather than red. Alex knew he was too young for this job. But congress demanded that he be rushed into office, as he knew the most about the threat of people with powers.

"Send in Prof. Richards." Future Alex said over his intercom.

Future Noah walked in, also in uniform. His hair was cut short, and he had glasses now. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. President."

"You, Noah, can call me Alex." Future Alex replied.

"I feel the need to keep this formal. I heard about Blazeman." Future Noah replied.

"News travels fast." Future Alex noted. "How's your project going?"

Future Noah was in charge of a very important operation. He was to develop an inhibitor, or cure for people's powers.

A/N: Think X-3.

"I don't think I can do it." Future Noah replied. "The closest I've gotten de-stabilizes the DNA. It's like these people are a separate species altogether."

"Then our only option is to market your closest effort." Future Alex said. "Once people start dying, we'll say you discovered a fatal flaw too late. First they'll be united in grief. Then they'll just be united."

"That's insane." Future Noah replied.

"They won't be the first species to die out in order to preserve another." Future Alex replied.

"That's Natural Selection, you're talking about Genocide. And for that matter, you're one of them!" Future Noah protested.

"I thank you for keeping that a secret, but let's be honest. Flying isn't all that dangerous of a superpower." Future Alex replied.

"I won't do it." Future Noah said.

"If I give you 5, 10, even 20 more years, will you be any closer?" Future Alex asked.

"No." Future Noah said, disappointed in himself.

"Then shall we?" Future Alex asked.

"Yes, Mr. President." Future Noah said. "Why are you so afraid of this?"

"People are restless. They're all afraid that there's going to be another Duncan Kingston who'll change the world forever. I can't let that happen."

"Yes sir." Future Noah replied.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HLS BUILDING – DAY

Future Geoff banged his fists on a table. "I don't care about five years ago, what are you planning today?!"

"You are like me. Why do you use your powers to hurt people like us?" Rex asked.

Future Geoff's cell rang. "What? Why is Richards here? Alright, I'll be right there."

Future Geoff turned to Future DJ. "Watch him."

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

Future Chase was talking with a family. He was wearing the same outfit. "Now, we're going to apply your son's blood sample to a special pad. If the drop turns blue, you're one of them, and we'll help you. If not, you're one of us, and we have to arrest you for infiltrating our operation."

He applied the blood sample. It turned blue.

"We're going to give your family a new identity. We'll also give you false blood samples. Keep some with you at all times. Any questions?"

The mother spoke up. "When will we be safe?"

"You won't be. Never again." He replied sadly. "Do whatever it takes to protect him."

They left, and then Future Rex and Coco appeared.

"What do you want Rex?" Future Chase asked.

Future Rex handed him a list. "Muscle. I need help. I only want the people I brought you. Tanya, Tyler, Beth."

"These people come to me for help, and you're asking me to do the exact opposite." Future Chase replied.

"He saved your daughter's life!" Coco yelled.

Future Chase was taken aback. "What?"

"Your daughter, the black-haired girl, without Rex, she'd be dead." Coco answered.

"I traveled back in time five years and told Trent Hart to save your daughter from Duncan. Gwen is alive, right?" Future Rex asked.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Future Noah and Future Geoff were talking about the timeline.

"Each picture or clipping represents an event that led up to the bomb." Future Noah explained.

"Why would this guy be so obsessed with the past?" Future Geoff asked.

Future Noah came to a realization. "Rex Blazeman can stop time, and teleport by folding space. If he folded time as well, he could time-travel."

"Time-travel? That's crazy." Future Geoff replied.

"Any crazier than reading minds?" Future Noah asked.

"Actually, yeah, it is." Future Geoff answered.

"Didn't you ever wish you could change the past?" Future Noah asked.

"Wishing and actually doing are very different things."

"Not for Rex Blazeman." Future Noah replied.

"What does he want then?" Future Geoff asked.

"The two focal dates are the day of the explosion, and October 4th, the day I received my father's ashes." Future Noah observed. "Wait, on that same day, I met Trent Hart, and he told me he saw a time traveler."

"What did he say?" Future Geoff asked.

Future Noah looked to the floor and said, "Save the Girl, Save the World."

Future Geoff looked to the floor, and saw Owen's mural of the city exploding.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – DAY

Future Gwen was a waitress at Leai's old diner. She never knew it, but sometimes Future Rex would come to pay his respects. She wore an all black uniform with a white apron. Her hair was grown out, and now completely dyed blue.

Another waiter walked over to her. "Hey, that creepy guy is in your section again."

"Thank you." Future Gwen replied. She walked over. The 'creepy guy' was Future Chase.

"What do you want, Dad?" Future Gwen asked.

"You've been found again, we have to relocate you." He replied.

"I can't just do that. Ever since the bomb went off, you've bounced me all over the world." Future Gwen replied.

"I brought you back to Texas." Future Chase argued.

"After Mom died and Marcus moved away." Future Gwen responded. "Now, do you want to order anything?"

"Some pie would be nice."

Gwen looked over to the TV. There was a special on HLS's latest bust.

ODESSA, TEXAS – PRIMATECH PAPER – DAY

"**Tyler can phase through walls, Tanya's illusions can distract the guards."** Future Rex said, explaining to Coco how these people could help.

"**What about me?"** Coco asked.

"**You'll help too."** Future Rex reassured.

"**No, I mean, where's Future Me? Am I rich, famous, married, what?"** Coco questioned.

"**I can't tell you that."** Future Rex said.

"**Why not?"** Coco wondered.

"**Because the entire Space-Time Continuum could explode because of your own impatience."** Future Rex joked.

The two friends shared a good laugh. **"So my friend is in there."** Coco observed.

"**He's buried pretty deep."** Future Rex replied. He stayed silent for a moment. **"There's something I think I should tell you."**

Suddenly, Future Rex was hit by a taser dart.

Future Geoff and his team walked in. "Two of him. The son-of-a-bitch really can travel through time."

Suddenly time froze. Future Trent walked in, apparently behind the event. He teleported away with Future Rex and Coco.

Time resumed. Future Geoff was visibly upset.

_/Later/_

Future Chase walked in, while Future Geoff was waiting.

"Your friends got away." Future Geoff said.

"If they were my friends, I wouldn't have told you they were here." Future Chase replied.

"We have a deal, you know. You tip me off to the dangerous ones, and I let you help the innocent ones." Future Geoff said.

"Helps that I'm harboring children of interest." Future Chase replied.

"One of them being the President's little sister." Future Geoff said.

"And the other, your son." Future Chase said.

"How is he?" Future Geoff wondered.

"He's fine." Future Chase said.

Future Geoff suddenly grabbed him, and pushed him onto the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Future Chase asked.

"Ending our deal." Future Geoff answered. "See, if I don't bring Mr. President someone of equal or greater value to Rex Blazeman, I'll probably lose my job. So tell me where your daughter is."

"Never." Future Chase said.

"Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice." Future Geoff replied. He began to read Future Chase's mind, and found out the location of the rather important evolved human.

Then he shot Future Chase.

MIDLAND, TEXAS – DINER – DAY

Future Gwen walked over to a table. "Anything look good?"

"I don't know." The man put down his menu. It was Future Geoff. "What sounds good to you?"

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HLS BUILDING – DAY

Future Noah was talking to Rex. "What does 'Save the Girl, Save the World' mean?" He asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Rex asked him.

"Trent Hart told me a time-traveler asked him to save a black-haired girl." Future Noah asked. "On that same day, he took me to meet Owen Jonson. A lot of his artwork is accurate, except for a few things." Future Noah said, pulling out a 9th Wonder Comic.

"9th Wonders?" Rex asked.

"The series was canceled after the bomb went off because of its high reliance on the bomb as a plot point. But, I found an interesting panel." Future Noah said.

He pointed at a panel which depicted Rex stabbing Duncan with a sword. Rex couldn't read the words, because it was written in Hindi.

"Are you trying to save the world by killing Duncan Kingston, is that it?" Future Noah asked.

"If you could save millions of good people, at the cost of one evil one, wouldn't you?" Rex asked.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – STRIP CLUB – DAY

Future Trent was talking with Coco, as Future Rex was still unconscious. Future Trent's face was still obstructed by the hood.

"Is that really you, Coco?" Future Trent asked.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" Coco asked.

"Because you're dead." Future Trent answered.

Coco was shocked, to say the least. "But – how?"

"The bomb." Future Trent replied.

"Duncan?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." He replied, somewhat hesitantly.

They looked to Future Rex's prone form.

"Do you remember how he used to be? Full of hope and all of that?" Future Trent asked.

"That's the only Rex I ever knew." Coco answered.

"That went away when you died. Personally, I think the reason he's so dead-set on stopping the bomb is because he misses his friend." Future Trent replied.

Future Lindsay walked in. She looked at Trent with an angry glare, and left.

"Lindsay, wait!" Future Trent called out, running after her.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – OWEN'S LOFT – DAY

Future Alex and Future Noah were observing the timeline.

"Rex is trying to change history and stop the bomb. All we've been doing is slowing down our salvation." Future Noah explained.

"I don't have the luxury of altering time. We need answers in the here and now." Future Alex replied.

"Genocide is not an answer, Mr. President." Future Noah replied.

"I was elected to make the tough decisions. I know what I'm doing." Future Alex replied.

"You were placed in office long before you were prepared. And how can you be so sure?" Future Noah asked.

"I just have a knack for knowing how things work." Future Alex answered.

Future Geoff walked in. "Sir, there are two Rex Blazemans. We have the younger one in custody. Should I put him down?"

"No." Future Alex replied. "I want Noah to do it."

Future Noah was shocked.

"Best get started somewhere." Future Alex muttered.

"Sir, there's something else you should probably know about." Future Geoff said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ALEX'S HOUSE – DAY

Future Gwen was waiting. Future Alex ran in, excited.

"Sis, it's been so long." Future Alex said.

"Shut up. I'm not speaking to you. You've made everyone afraid of us." Future Gwen replied.

"I made everyone aware of us. I made the McClean Act to protect the public. I'm doing this for the good of humanity. Fear is a natural response. We're more powerful, more special." Future Alex corrected.

"Who are you to decide who's special and who's not?" Future Gwen snapped.

"I'm leader of the free world. As far as I know, I'm the most special person on the planet." Future Alex replied. "We all know I have enough power. I've met a lot of special people, even a girl named Tanya, who's let me become president. I guess getting rid of these people eliminates competition. I mean, who doesn't want to be special, sunshine?"

Future Gwen's eyes widened. "I'm leaving."

All the doors and windows immediately shut.

"You aren't going anywhere." Future Alex replied.

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA – STRIP CLUB – DAY

Coco was studying Future Rex's sword.

Future Rex woke up.

"**You always wanted to be a kendo master."** Coco recalled.

"**Actually I studied in Tahoku, so I'm actually a battojutsu master."** Future Rex corrected.

"**You always do that!"** Coco replied. **"You're always correcting me."**

"**There's a difference."** Future Rex replied, as he was unaware of why Coco was acting so strangely.

"**There's always a difference! You have a sword, you have superpowers, you get to be everything you've ever wanted to be, and I'm dead!"** Coco replied.

Future Rex was shocked, and then looked downtrodden. **"Trent told you, didn't he?"**

"**Yeah."** Coco replied. He looked back to the sword. **"It's been dulled since I saw it. How were the fights?"**

"**Not as fun as they would have been, if you were the one who had my back."** Future Rex answered.

_/Back Office/_

Future Trent walked in.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry I brought them here." Future Trent said.

"Why can't you let go of what happened?" Future Lindsay said, not looking at him.

"Me? You get up on stage every night calling yourself Eva, and act like it doesn't bother you. Eva is dead. Her personality within you is gone. Tyler is dead, and so is Gary." Future Trent countered.

Future Lindsay looked in the mirror. Only one reflection. "Eva was right the whole time. You can only ever count on yourself."

"I don't buy that." Future Trent replied.

"Then why are you leaving?" Future Lindsay replied.

"I'm not leaving, I will be back. But I have to do something about what happened." Future Trent said.

"Why? Why does it fall on you to save everyone?!" Future Lindsay yelled.

"BECAUSE IT WAS ME!!" He yelled back. He broke down crying. "Goddamn it, it was me. I was the bomb, I killed all those people."

"But, Duncan…" Future Lindsay began.

"Alex lies to protect me." Future Trent replied. "I have to do something, as long as something can be done."

"If you walk out of here, don't you dare ever come back." Future Lindsay replied.

_/Front Lobby/_

Future Trent walked over.

"Is everything all right?" Future Rex asked.

"No." Future Trent replied, finally putting down his hood.

His black hair was put up in spikes, and his green eyes glowed with intensity. The most noticeable feature was a large cut scar running from his right temple to his left cheek.

"Let's go fix it."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HLS BUILDING – DAY

Future Noah walked in. Future DJ held Rex down.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

Future Noah prepared a needle. "I'm so sorry."

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – EXPLODING MAN MEMORIAL – DAY

Future Alex walked over to give a speech.

"My fellow Americans, fellow New Yorkers. Please, let us begin today's address with a moment of silence. Five bells for five years of sorrow."

Five bells chimed out.

"Sacrifice is something we've become very familiar with. We've all lost, and we've all suffered. We have to now be heroes, protecting each other. I know that none of you wanted this battle, and it's one we entered with a lot weighing on our hearts and minds. We've won many battles, not only against those who do us harm, but against pollution and poverty. We still, however, cannot forget the price we've had to pay, or the laws we've had to pass to keep everyone safe. We've all been waiting to hear that there is a hope for peace on the horizon. That's why I'm proud to tell you today, that we have developed a treatment to reverse the genetic mutations that give these people their powers. It will be mass produced and shipped to clinics the world over soon. Our nightmare is over. The world is saved."

The audience erupted into cheers.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – FRONT LOBBY OF HLS BUILDING – DAY

Future Trent, Future Rex, and Coco walked to the front desk. The man there hit the alarms.

"Should I pause time?" Future Rex asked.

"No. I haven't had a good fight in years." Future Trent replied.

Future Rex unsheathed his sword. Future Trent cracked his knuckles. They were ready. They had done this before.

Several guards immediately swarmed them.

"**Muda muda."** Future Rex taunted.

They both ran forward, prepared for battle.

As guards came at Future Trent, he focused mostly on using his powers to fight.

He wanted to enjoy the full experience of combat, so he started by taking the guards down one at a time with Super Strength. One or two punches, and a good ten guards fell flat to the floor.

As the guards drew guns, Future Trent pulled the guns away with another new power, Electromagnetic Energy. After he pulled the guns away, he telekinetically used the guns to fire on the assorted men in front of him.

As this firing continued, Future Trent heard someone behind him preparing another gun. He ran at them with Super Speed, and knocked them flat to the floor.

Future Rex on the other hand, did not have a power he could use to fight, relying more on his swords mastery. He slashed at the guards one by one, always hitting a vital point on the body. At one point, he stabbed his sword into one guard's heart, and while pulling his sword out, threw the dead guard into _another_ guard! This guard was subsequently decapitated.

After all the guards fell, the two ran to the center of the room, while Coco came out from his hiding place.

"Upstairs DJ will be blocking our powers." Future Rex analyzed.

"Then we'll need to take him out, so that past you can escape." Future Trent replied.

"Won't there be guards, with guns?" Coco asked. "How are you going to fight without your powers?"

"Coco, for the millionth time, you don't need powers to be a hero." Future Rex replied.

The three got into an elevator and prepared for the next 'round'.

_/Upstairs/_

Coco was right. Future Geoff and several guards were assembled right outside the elevator, prepared to fire.

"Why don't we just bring the fight to them, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Because we'd lose. So long as the Jamaican's up here, they can't use their powers, and we're at the advantage." Future Geoff explained.

The elevator opened.

Strangely, no one was there.

_/The Interrogation Room/_

Future Noah was ready. He raised the needle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then jammed into Future DJ!

As he collapsed, Rex got up.

"But why?" Rex asked.

"I was supposed to." Future Noah said, holding up the comic. One of the panels was of Future DJ with a needle in his neck.

"Let's get out of here."

Future Noah opened the door.

Future Rex grabbed him, and held him against the wall, sword up against his throat.

"Future Me, no!" Rex yelled. "He saved my-our life!"

Future Rex complied.

Future Trent and Coco walked in.

"Coco!" Rex yelled.

"Rex!" Coco said back.

Future Trent looked at Future Noah. "Noah?"

"Hi."

"**We have to go back now."** Coco said.

"**I can't."** Rex replied, stating it as though it were as obvious as 2+2=4.

"**I'll take you."** Future Rex replied.

A shot rang out. Future Rex collapsed.

Future Geoff shot him.

Future Trent closed the door telekinetically, and then blockaded it with his Super Strength.

Future Rex turned his head towards Rex, and with his last breath said,

"**Leai says hi."**

Rex was awestruck.

"**We need to go."** Coco said.

"**I'm dead."** Rex muttered.

"**Rex!"** Coco yelled.

"**I'm dead."**

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – MEMORIAL SITE – DAY

Future Alex received a call. "Hello?"

"_DJ is down, repeat, DJ is down!"_

"Geoff, what's going on?"

"_Blazeman's escaped, and _Trent_ is blocking the way."_

Future Alex dropped the phone.

Without thinking twice, he launched himself into the air, and flew away in front of everyone.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – HLS BUILDING – DAY

Future Trent was still holding back the door, when all of a sudden, a pair of arms pulled him right through the wall.

It was Future Alex, he pulled Future Trent into a different hall then the one Future Geoff was in.

"You and me after all this time." Future Alex observed. "Nearly biblical, wouldn't you say?"

"Alex can't walk through walls, who the hell are you?!" Future Trent asked.

"A guy who's tired of being blamed for something he didn't do." Future 'Alex' replied.

Future 'Alex' began to laugh maniacally, glowing blue like Tanya when she changed form.

The real person revealed themselves. He wore the same jacket as Future Trent, hood down. No shirt was underneath, revealing his bare chest, and a large, green skull and crossbones tattoo on his stomach. His pants were baggy and black, and his shoes were dark. But the most noticeable feature was his green Mohawk.

"Duncan." Future Trent said.

"Bingo, give the man a prize!" Future Duncan taunted.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Alex, what you've done in his name!" Future Trent yelled.

"What I did?" Future Duncan laughed. His fists began to glow in an icy blue light. "When I killed Alex, he already turned against you all."

"LIAR!" Future Trent yelled. Future Trent shot a steady stream of fire at Future Duncan.

Future Duncan's skin was briefly burnt off, but to Future Trent's horror, the skin grew back immediately.

"No." Future Trent said, hopelessness in his voice.

"That's right. I finally got Sunshine's powers." Future Duncan laughed.

Future Trent ran over at Super Speed, and gave Future Duncan a good punch to the jaw.

Future Duncan was barely fazed. He transformed into Trent's Mother. "You're such a disgrace, Trent."

He then transformed into Future Gwen.

"You couldn't save me."

He reverted back to Future Alex.

"Or me."

Future Duncan changed back to normal. "It's pitiful, really. Did you really care about any of them at all?"

Future Trent charged his fist with radioactive energy, and swung at Future Duncan. He ducked and did the same, only his made contact. As they continued their nuclear-powered fistfight, surges of energy burst out.

_/Interrogation Room/_

As the bursts of energy surged throughout the building, it was beginning to collapse.

Coco grabbed the sword which Future Geoff confiscated from Rex.

**"We have to get out of here, now!"** Coco yelled.

**"I can't."** Rex said, hopeless again.

**"Rex, I've seen the man you become, trust me, you can do this!"** Coco said.

Rex grabbed the sword, and closed his eyes. The two disappeared.

PRESENT DAY

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK – ROOF OF OWEN'S BUILDING – DAY

The two reappeared. They were on the roof again, but this time, the city wasn't in ruins.

"**Yatta!"** Rex yelled.

Rex looked out on the city landscape, very similar to the cover of the comic Owen had shown to the delivery boy.

**"Now for the hard part."**

END

Japanese Translator

**Muda Muda – **It is futile /or/ Bring it on

**Yatta – **I did it!

A/N: Well it's about time. I'll be lucky to get the next chapter up anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tune in for _The Hard Part_.

This chapter took 3 hours and 12 minutes to type. It is also my favorite so far. Make it all worthwhile for me. Take two minutes to review.

Rex out!


	21. Another Author's Note, Sorry!

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT UNLIKE ANY OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hey guys, it's been a while since I posted Five Years Gone. But, I'm finally on summer break.

WHOO!

Anyway, I wanted to let you know it still might be awhile before I post again.

That's the bad news.

The good news is, I plan on posting the next three chapters all at once!

So stay tuned for:

THE HARD PART

LANDSLIDE

And the thrilling conclusion of Total Drama Heroes: (Though there will be sequels!)

HOW TO STOP AN EXPLODING MAN

Please don't review, I want reviews of THE HARD PART, as I will replace this chapter like with Chapter 19.


End file.
